Special Investigations Division: Catalyst
by Loki's Son
Summary: The truce between the SID and Section 31 has been broken. Section 31 is playing chess on a galactic scale and the borders and boundaries of the Federation and its opponents will be altered forever. Unless the SID team intervenes.
1. Chapter 1

9 Star Trek SID _Catalyst_

The Outbound Ventures formation detached from _Serenity Station_ and made their way towards Tellarite administered joint colonies with Andoria. Station CO, Tom Riker, gave them a personal send off.

The squadron, representing the bulk of the nascent Outbound Ventures privateer fleet, was composed of one _Shogun_-class light cruiser, the _SS Spearhead_; the _Lancelot_-class cruiser, the _SS Guinevere_; the _Sirius_-class cruiser, the _SS Dog Star_; the _Andor_-class transport, the _SS Lug Nut_; and the _Newton_-class sciences ship, the _SS Copernicus_. Attached to the squadron was the _Blackbird_-class scout, _SS Solstice_. Although transiting with her siblings, the _Solstice_ had an independent task from the rest of the force.

Outbound Ventures had received a contract to reinforce the three colonies jointly governed by Tellar and the Andorian Empire. The Empire had recently seceded from the Federation it had helped found and immediately began agitating the Andorians living on the colonies. The two sides had agreed that these colonies' daily administration should be provided by the Tellarites in a side deal during the creation of the United Federation of Planets.

The problem seemed to be that the Andorian government considered those treaty terms abrogated along with their ties to the Federation. Civil unrest, sparked by Andorians advocating a handover to the Empire, had exploded across the three worlds. To add calamity to the rising tensions, nearly two-thirds of the populations were comprised of Andorians. The mixed species police forces were simply outnumbered.

Adding to recent tensions, the Andorians had begun a series of deep space exercises in the vicinity. The Andorian colonists had requested an intervention, stating they were being persecuted along racial lines. How the planetary majorities were being persecuted by the minority was a question the Andorians didn't seem interested in answering.

In the meantime, the Andorian Empire had moved several starships to the region. These were older Starfleet vessels that had been handed over to the Andorians when they parted ways. There was one _Ambassador_-class cruiser heading up the border unit. No one knew what it had been redesignated when it was reflagged.

In addition to the heavy cruiser, six _Miranda_-class and six _Soyuz_-class cruisers were on hand. It was this very force that Outbound Ventures had been hired to reassure. The _Spearhead_ was a contemporary of the _Soyuz_-class cruisers. All the other ships, except the _Solstice_, had been built before the _Ambassador_-class starship. The base line _Miranda_-class cruisers were older than any of the Outbound Ventures ships but had been upgraded to classify as contemporaries.

The _Solstice _was a fairly recent hull construction despite the _Blackbird_-class being built between the years 2318-2328. The Special Projects Yards had custom built the _Solstice_ to her owner's specifications, and that owner also happened to be her captain. The SPYards had become involved owing to the captain's being an employee of the Starfleet Special Investigations Division.

An offshoot of Starfleet Intelligence, the SID also employed civilian agents in the form of licensed privateers and private investigators. Unlike Starfleet Intelligence, the SID solely employed civilian irregulars. That arrangement had come to be as a direct result of employing this particular captain and his investigative team.

Brin Macen had been an analyst for Starfleet Intelligence for decades. As an El-Aurian, those decades passed as a few years for him. He'd subsequently been cross trained as a field operative and sent to the front lines of the Border Wars with the Cardassians. After the "peace" was signed, and the Demilitarized Zone with the Cardassian Union was formed, Macen was sent to infiltrate the Maquis.

The problem for Admiral Alynna Nechayev was that Macen wholeheartedly believed in the Maquis cause. She provided a way for him to return to the Starfleet fold and after the Dominion crushed the Maquis, Macen signed up to fight the new foe.

Paired with his old Maquis commander, Ro Laren, they set out with a squad if Angosian Augments and toured space behind enemy lines. So far behind enemy lines that they were frequently cut off. It was like serving with the Maquis only with official support and superior firepower.

The war had come to a close and Macen was returning to Starfleet Intelligence when Nechayev gave him a new assignment in the field: he was to take command of the prototype _Hydra_-class starship, _USS Odyssey_, and investigate reports of Federation citizens being detained in foreign prisons. This brought Macen into official contact with Section 31 for the first time.

Macen had acquired his first _Blackbird_-class scout from a seemingly abandoned ship depot. Further investigation led Macen to believe that the depot was being run by a shadowy organization that wished to remain anonymous. After liberating the political prisoners from the self styled "Gulag" Macen found evidence linking the now shut down depot and the prison.

Of course, it turned out that Macen's crew had not one but two S31 operatives planted within it. The first, Julia D'Arte, was taken into custody but she was "lost" in the bureaucratic shuffle of multiple prison exchanges. Hannah Grace, on the other hand, resigned from Section 31 in order to remain with the team of her own accord. Of course, she would generate problems of her own.

Macen and S31 had reached an accord of détente that day. They stayed out of each others' business until the Cell 51 coup. At that time they had even worked together. Now it seemed those days were over.

* * *

Macen peered about the cramped bridge. The _Blackbird_-class had pioneered the design concept for the _Galaxy_-class' Battle Bridge. Macen sat dead center of the bridge. Before him lay the CONN and OPS stations.

Talera P'ris manned OPS and the aforementioned Hannah Grace sat at the helm. Despite appearances, Grace _wasn't_ human. She was a Kelvan and like the rest of those extragalactic refugees, her biology was adapted to a near perfect rendition of the human genome since her native species couldn't survive in the Milky Way in their natural form. Grace was actually second generation so had grown up "human". Her parents, Drea and Raynar, had learned to cope with their adopted humanity while Grace took it for granted.

P'ris was a Romulan. A former Commander in the Tal Shiar, P'ris was now a wanted fugitive. She handed over plans for pushing the Gorn Hegemony into war with the Federation and had been branded a traitor for it. Ironically, since she'd been named a "Hero of the Empire" by Empress Donatra some months before, for P'ris' role in recovering from the Hobus disaster.

Macen knew that Rab Daggit manned Tactical from the raised dias behind him. The Angosian commando had first served with him during the Dominion War. After a brief misunderstanding between them during Daggit's service aboard the _Enterprise-E_, the Augment had volunteered to serve in the newly formed Special Investigations Division's premier team. He'd been a welcome addition since.

There were two other stations on the dais. Once was the Engineering console, which rarely saw use. The other was an Information Systems station embedded into the rear wall. The Infosys station was generally manned by Macen's fiancée, Celeste Rockford, but today she was missing.

Macen knew Rockford was tucked away in his office which was attached to their shared quarters. He and Rockford shared a rather turbulent history. She was also Angosian. She was a unique brand of Augment classified as an Infiltrator. She'd literally created new and independent personalities in order to access enemy units and kill them all. Celeste Rockford had been such a personality.

You see, Rockford had been born Annika Ryst on Angosia. She'd created the Rockford persona in order to operate inside of the Federation. Rockford was a private investigator. One of the best. Macen had convinced her to join the SID team by purchasing her detective agency.

The fact that they were a couple, and destined to be married, surprised most folks. Ryst had tried to kill Macen on three separate occasions. Although it wasn't the Ryst template that fell in love with him. It was the Rockford persona. Fortunately a little gift from a species called the Argyn had eliminated all of the personalities save Rockford. The memories of the myriad personas merged with her rather fragmented recollections and for the first time, she was whole.

But there was another distraction on the bridge today. Radil Jenrya sat by on the upper dais and was sneezing her head off. Macen had thought it was would pass but that had been two hours ago. If she hadn't been Bajoran, he'd have simply dismissed as needing an ailment needing a second of their EMH's attention. However, she _was_ Bajoran so this could have deeper implications.

Radil continued to snuffle and sneeze and Macen decided he'd had enough. He approached Radil and asked her into the briefing room behind the bridge. She sullenly complied.

Macen escorted Radil all the way to Sickbay because he wasn't certain she'd actually arrive there if he didn't shepherd her. He also stayed in Sickbay, off to the side, while Tessa examined her. Tessa, despite being an Emergency Medical Hologram, had become quite a little personality. Macen knew Tessa was on intimate terms with Radil. So much so that they'd been lovers on occasion.

So Macen watched Tessa deliver the initial news after just one scan. She laid Radil down on the biobed and conducted a deeper scan. Macen saw strands of DNA holographically displayed above the bed. Tessa isolated the DNA and then ran a comparison with the crew's records.

Macen had already deduced that Radil was indeed pregnant. Now came the question of fatherhood. It seemed her husband Kort wasn't the baby's father. A records check of the crew would be utterly useless if he were. Tessa had replaced Kort as the Chief Medical Officer for the crew and the investigative team as he now served in that capacity aboard Serenity Station.

Adding to the unusual circumstances was the fact that Kort and Radil enjoyed an open marriage. She was openly bisexual and Kort had decided, in a most un-Klingon decision, to allow her sexual polyamorous relations with women. He would be her sole male partner.

And it had seemed to work for the over the last few years. That is...until now. But Macen couldn't remember a single overture between Radil and any of the men aboard. He was really stumbling over it when the answer hit him. There was one clear candidate and she was the best of all worlds to a woman like Radil.

Tessa approached him, "Captain, I have to report that Radil is pregnant."

"I got that," he admitted, "Just like I figured out that Shannon is the father...mother...whatever the hell we call her."

Tessa suddenly grinned, "Very good, Captain. This must be the reason why we keep surviving."

Macen gave her a wry look, "Please contact Shannon and get her in here. She needs to know she's about to be a parent."

"On it," Tessa promised.

_This is going to be very interesting,_ Macen mused.

* * *

Forger arrived with Eric McMasters in tow. Macen mentally groaned at this development. Tessa cast a nervous glance at Macen. He nodded towards Forger and Tessa rallied herself.

McMasters looked as nervous as Forger as she nervously asked, "What's wrong?"

Radil suddenly broke into a sneezing fit from a nearby biobed. Tessa grimaced, "You could say that's the problem."

"What?" Forger was confused.

"Is she pregnant?" McMasters asked.

Forger looked at him incredulously as Tessa answered, "Yes, she is."

"But what does that have to do with me?" Forger's voice suddenly had a desperate quality to it.

"It's your child, Shannon," Tessa bluntly informed her.

Forger fainted.

* * *

Forger awoke on a biobed to find Tessa watching her. Tessa turned her head, "She's awake now."

Macen and Radil came to Forger's side. Radil looked as nervous as Forger felt. Macen looked rather pained.

"Where's Eric?" Forger tentatively asked.

"He stormed out of here the moment after you fainted," Macen informed her, "And Rhiann just called me. He's moving his things out of your quarters into an empty cabin."

Forger's face fell, "I see."

"Can I ask how this happened?" Macen wondered.

"The usual, Captain," Radil smirked, "Or have you forgotten Shannon is packing and fully loaded?"

"I think we're all well aware of that fact," Macen retorted, "But unlike you, Shannon isn't bisexual. So how did you two get together?"

"It was only once," Forger blurted, "I'd never been with a woman before."

"Once is all it takes," Tessa said sagely.

"Thanks for telling me," Forger muttered.

"That still doesn't answer the question," Macen reminded the ladies.

Radil heaved a theatrical sigh, "All right, Kort was at a medical conference on Bajor."

"That was two months ago or so," Mace recalled.

"Right," Radil confirmed that fact, "Anyway, I knew Eric was on Barrinor so I looked Shannon up. We had a few drinks."

"We had a _lot_ of drinks," Forger amended for her.

"Anyway, we went back to my quarters and things just happened," Radil revealed.

"Gawd," Forger moaned.

"It wasn't that bad," Radil reminded her, "The fact that I was your first made it all quite charming."

"For you maybe!" Forger snapped.

"Shannon, you bear some responsibility in this as well," Macen stated, "Seduction only happens if you let it. On some level, you wanted to have sex with Jenrya."

Forger wanted to protest but she had to acknowledge there was a ring of truth to his words, "Now what?"

"Now you two discuss matters with your husbands and significant others," Macen urged.

"That covers a few people," Radil groaned. Seeing everyone staring at her, Radil protested, "I'm in a polyamorous relationship. Kort knows it. Ask him about Hayley Galloway some time and why he goes to Bajor every other week.

Despite his longstanding suspicions being confirmed as reality, Macen took no comfort in that fact; "Jenrya, in five months you're giving birth. That's going to change your life. Shannon, you're this baby's father, mother, whatever adjective we're applying to you."

"I should have undergone Sexual Reassignment Surgery," Forger grumbled, "Then this wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe the pregnancy wouldn't have," Radil said mirthfully, "I still think you would have fallen into bed with me."

Forger looked ill at that thought. Macen redirected Radil's focus, "Jenrya, you're on restricted duty from now on."

"What?" she exploded.

"You're restricted to shipboard duties," Macen clarified, "And you're off the Investigative Team until after you give birth."

"But that's not fair!" Radil thundered.

"It's a natural consequence!" Macen snapped back, "I let T'Kir stay on active duty and it cost us the life of our child. Do you really want a repeat of that experience? Because I'll tell you it can break you."

Radil recognized the raw agony in Macen's voice for what it was. Her CO didn't discuss his innermost turmoil very often. His admission now only stemmed from his very real concerns. She subsided somewhat.

"Okay, we'll play it your way. But only until I give birth," Radil responded.

Macen didn't like the sound of that but he opted to let it go, "Okay, now that that's settled, are you both ready to return to your regular duties?"

"Sure," Radil said cheerfully, "Tessa gave me an antihistamine. I should be good, for what? Six hours?"

"At least," Tessa nodded.

"And _you_!" Radil wheeled on Forger, "Don't start bemoaning the fact you've never undergone SRS. You are non-op because you enjoy being non-op. It's part of who you are. So go back to enjoying it. Eric will too eventually."

Radil sported a wicked grin, "And if he won't, I certainly will."

Radil strode out of Sickbay on that note. Forger wearily looked to Macen, "Mind if I report to duty? I really don't want to interrupt Eric until he's cooled off."

Macen glanced over at Tessa. She wore a bemused expression, "There's nothing physically wrong with her."

Macen looked back at Forger, "I'll see you on the bridge."

"Yessir," Forger pushed herself off of the biobed and headed out of Sickbay herself.

Tessa gave Macen the once over, "Any particular reason you're hanging around, Captain?"

"How's the baby?" Macen asked.

"Fine," Tessa assured him, "Human and Bajoran DNA are as compatible as Cardassian and Bajoran DNA. Or human and Vulcan. The baby is strong and viable. Why?"

"Shannon's in sexual transition. That makes for an interesting hormonal load," Macen replied.

"Hormones don't affect DNA. Shannon's hormonal glands have been genetically altered to feminine output standards but her DNA sill reads her as male. Hence the viability of her penis and its potential yield."

"Actualized yield this time," Macen said a tad wearily.

"Something bothering you?" Tessa had a hunch but she couldn't do anything f Macen didn't admit it.

"I've been expecting child bearing to rear its head again. Just didn't expect it from this particular quarter, or pairing," Macen confessed, "But my decision stands."

"And if it were Celeste?" Tessa probed.

"Same story," Macen stated firmly, "T'Kir and I made our mistake. It cost a life. That won't happen again."

"But random accidents happen, Captain," Tessa reminded him.

Macen had a strange gleam in his eye as he responded, "A fact I know all too well."

Tessa pondered what to say next when Macen's comm badge sounded off. He tapped it, "Macen here."

"Captain Haggit is reporting movement along the border," Forger informed him, "Captain Pryce is moving the _Spearhead_, the _Guinevere_, and the _Dog Star_ in to intercept."

"Are they Andorian units?" Macen inquired.

"Yessir, they appear to be the party we've been expecting," Forger replied.

"Move to intercept and broadcast hailing frequencies," Macen ordered, "I'm on my way."


	2. Chapter 2

9 Star Trek SID Catalyst

Macen arrived on the bridge to find Forger sitting in the center seat. On the viewscreen, a tactical display had been pulled up at Forger's behest. It registered all of the Outbound Ventures starships stationed in their respective solar systems. Only the _Lug Nut_ was mobile, escorting convoys out of colonial jurisdiction. The science ship, _Copernicus_, was at the extreme edge of the colonial area, monitoring the region.

The Andorian Imperial Fleet had dispatched half of their recommissioned Starfleet assets to the colonies. Outbound Ventures had no authority to prevent the Andorian squadron from entering the territory. Outbound Ventures had been hired for a twofold purpose. One was to deal with the growing threat of piracy in local space. The second was reminding the Andorians they were under observation.

"Squadron Commander Shereva ard'Frost is standing by to speak with you," Daggit informed Macen.

"Is the Commander a he or a she?" Macen inquired.

"She's a _shen_," Daggit replied, referring to one of the two feminine Andorian genders, "She prefers to be called 'Shere'."

"Got it," Macen stepped up onto the rear dais and headed for the briefing room. He looked over to Rockford, "Coming?"

Rockford flashed a bemused grin, "What? Are you asking me? The love of your life? The investigator taking point on the piracy issue?"

Her grin was a Cheshire variant in its smugness, "Why would you possibly want _my_ input?"

Macen wore a wry expression, "I did warn you that you'd have long, boring days if you didn't train for a starship operations duty?"

"Hah!" Rockford scoffed, "Like that's going to happen. Being in space isn't natural."

"Yet you, in all of your guises, got to your jobs through interstellar travel," Macen reminded her.

Rockford sighed, "I know. It's a burden."

"Um...shouldn't you be talking to the cranky Andorian lady?" Forger asked from the center seat.

"Thank you, Shannon," he motioned for Rockford to enter the briefing room ahead of him, "After you, milady."

Rockford smirked and waited for the door to _swoosh_ open. Once inside, Macen took his usual seat. Rockford opted for a seat slightly separated from his. They both tabbed the releases on the table and clamshell monitors lifted up. The LCARS interface allowed them to thumbprint access into the ship's main computer/comm network.

Shere's face appeared in their monitor's, "Which of you is Macen?"

"I'm Brin Macen," he informed her.

"I understand that this...'Outbound Ventures' mercenary outfit is yours," Shere accused.

"I am the owner of the Outbound Ventures Corporate entity but that corporate entity is not a mercenary organization," Macen replied smoothly, "Outbound Ventures is an investigative and security company. We were hired by the colonial administration to investigate an escalating matter in these systems."

"And what matter is that, Captain?" Shere sounded amused, "Because my squadron and I have been patrolling these regions off and on for three weeks now and nothing has occured in that time."

"And you patrol for a two day increment before returning to the Empire," Macen reminded, "And you always leave in time to miss the increasing number of pirate attacks."

"I've heard rumors of these pirates from the Tellarite usurpers who presently govern the colonies," Shere retorted, "But they have no evidence of any attacks."

"That's because the pirates solely attack Tellarite ships. And they leave no witnesses alive to tell any tales," Macen reported, "At least until now. Our corporate force beat off a pirate attack just yesterday."

"And that is why I am here, Captain Macen," Shere informed him, "It has been reported you and your so-called 'security' force attacked and damaged Andorian flagged vessels yesterday."

"None of the vessels we engaged were flagged or registered to any sovereign stellar nation," Macen shared.

"The Emperor has requested your presence on Andoria," Shere stated, "You can present your evidence, such as it is, to the Ministry of Internal Security."

"I thought the Ministry's jurisdiction lay within Imperial borders," Macen said.

"These _are_ Andorian colonies and they will be wholly owned and administered by the Empire once again," Shere announced.

"That isn't official yet," Macen rebutted her statement.

"It _will_ be," Shere grated.

Macen decided not to argue the point. The political situation surrounding the contested colonies was outside of his purview. The fact the Andorian Empire might be strong arming the Tellarites with murderous raids on their shipping was.

"I see," Macen allowed, "And what will your squadron be doing while I'm reporting to the Ministry?"

"We will stay on station and dispel and rumors of alleged pirates," Shere divulged, "The _Arclight_ will escort you to, and through, Imperial space."

"Let me know when they're ready and we'll be underway," Macen offered.

"They are ready now, Captain," Shere said icily, "They will contact you and you can indeed get out of the way."

The screen went dark and Rockford whistled, "That was a loaded statement."

"Wasn't it though," Macen mused.

* * *

Julian Bashir and Sarina Douglas travelled together to Andoria in a _Mosquito_-class runabout. Far larger than the minuscule starship-like _Danube_-class, it shared it antecedent's modular construction. It was mission adaptable and could carry sixty people.

Although still employed by Starfleet, the _Mosquitoes_ had been largely sidelined for anything other than bulk transfers of personnel. But the design had been opened up to the civilian market and now _Mosquito_-class runabouts largely dominated that field.

Douglas and Bashir's runabout, the _SS Gnat_, was ostensibly an Andorian Ministry of Internal Security vessel. Douglas and Bashir weren't traveling as Lt. Commander Douglas and Commander Bashir of Starfleet. Instead they were disguised as Andorians.

Blue skin pigment and snow white hair was merely the beginning. Prosthetic antennas also kept the illusion alive. Bashir was posing as Surgeon Specialist Zend and Douglas as Security Specialist Vreti. The covers were close enough to reality so that they could pull them off.

They had a meeting scheduled with Arthrakend ast'Dirg, also known as Emperor Thrak of the Imperial Territories. The meeting had been arranged by one Drenthor cy'Byst. Thor was Emperor Thrak's Imperial Security Advisor. All of the Empire security and intelligence organs answered to Thor. And he, in turn, ostensibly answered to Thrak.

Only, Thor had been given the secret of Section 31's existence upon taking office. And he saw an opportunity to be had in cooperating with that clandestine agency. The Andorian Empire's relationship with the Tholian Assembly had grown quite amicable. And through the Tholians, the Andorians were making peaceable headway into the rest of the Typhon Pact nations.

The Empire was even being considered for client state status within the Pact with a fast tracked advancement to member nation to follow. These facts garnered Section 31's heightened awareness of Andorians movements and politics. Thor actually made the first approach.

He offered S31 unrestricted access to the Typhon Pact in exchange for the Imperial Crown. Such a trade off was the usual price of Section 31's covert power plays. But then Thor had made one additional request. He wanted the joint colonies with Tellar to fall completely under Imperial sway.

Thus, Section 31 had devised the "pirate issue" whereby the colonists could call in the Andorian fleet for assistance and protection. Added to this effort was the civil unrest where the Andorian majority agitated for a separation from Tellar and cried out for Andorian military intervention to protect them from the "violent" minority. The fact that the only actual violent acts had been perpetrated by the "oppressed" majority did little to silence their clamoring.

Thor's insistence on clandestine ties with the Federation also flew in the face of Thrak's insistence on nominal "neutrality" that leaned in favor of the Typhon Pact. The Andorians' four sexes were in a biological crisis as fewer and fewer quads were able to successfully reproduce. The population was decreasing at an ever growing rate.

The Tholian Assembly bordered the Taurus Reach where Starfleet's Vanguard mission had once led the exploration and discovery of the so-called Meta-Genome. Created by the mysterious precursor race, the Shedai, the meta-genome was an artificially created gene that, for all intents and purposes, was perfect. Elements of the genome had gone into the Genesis Device.

Starfleet had withheld the existence of the genome from the Andorians, which had prompted their exit from the Federation, on the basis that the UFP was committed to the "genocide" of the Andorian race. They had learned of it through a Tholian diplomat that promised access to the genome in exchange for the Andorian Empire's withdrawal from the Federation.

Thrak fully endorsed this policy and was committed to the restoration of his people's ability to freely reproduce at any cost. Thor saw things differently. He understood Starfleet's rationale, especially after the Genesis Planet disaster.

But in practical applications, Thor insisted Andoria could remain truly neutral. Agreements with both Section 31 and the Typhon Pact could be honored and benefit Andoria. Because in the end, the Andorian Empire didn't need the Federation or the Typhon Pact.

While it was true the Empire would never be more than a second tier power, it would be a second tier power that those ranked in the first tier would come crawling to. And the Andorian Empire stood poised to exploit that reality. All it needed was the proper ruler with the vision to do so. That's where Douglas and Bashir's mission came in.

Since the _Gnat's_ landing grant was provided by the Ministry of Internal Security, Douglas had no difficulty setting down on Andoria's surface. She opted for a public spaceport rather than the Ministry's landing center. Their ID certifications had been supplied by the Ministry as well. This meant they would have easy access to the palace and to Thor's offices.

The mission Bashir had agreed to was an attempt to persuade Thrak to return the Andorian Empire to the bosom of the Federation. Barring a successful result, the next option was to persuade Thrak to abdicate in favor of Thor. However, Douglas' assignment was to assassinate Thrak and place the blame on the segment of the Andorian population that wanted to rejoin the UFP. She wondered how he'd react when the truth. She also found she was committed to doing her duty no matter what the personal cost would be.

Once Thrak was out of the way, Thor would sweep into power and have the fleet units poised near the joint colonies to sweep in and assume control. S31 agents were already in place to be dispatched to Tholia and beyond inside of the Typhon Pact nations. The only difficult part of the equation was removing Douglas and Bashir from the Imperial Guard's custody.

Thor couldn't intervene or he'd seem culpable. So it was up to Douglas and Bashir to make their own escape. Again, Douglas wondered if Bashir was up for it.

Douglas and Bashir's disguises withstood the Imperial Guard's scrutiny. They proceeded to Thor's offices. He ushered them into his inner sanctuary.

"I'm very pleased to see you both," Thor admitted, "I've been discussing our defensive posture with Emperor Thrak. I'm afraid he is reluctant to take steps to secure our borders."

"Perhaps the data we've collected will persuade him," Douglas said for Bashir's sake.

"What kind of data?" Thor was interested in how far the Section 31 dupes would play this out.

Douglas recited facts, figures, polls, and a summation of the public's consensus on current events. Thor looked surprised so Douglas reassured him, "This is what professional intelligence agents do."

Thor nodded. The S31 Special Agent in Charge named L'Haan was in command of this operation and had advised him that Douglas was among her best operatives. Bashir was considered a liability. Thor had been asked to throw him under the wheels of Andorian justice. An assassin wouldn't receive much mercy, particularly one that had been involved with the murder of the Emperor. L'Haan's only concern was the variable of just how attached Douglas had grown to Bashir.

Thor ushered them out of his office suite and led the down the corridors of official power towards the work space of Emperor Thrak. Along the way, Bashir whispered to Douglas, "Sarina, you're _not_ a professional intelligence agent anymore. You're a security officer now. The Deputy Chief of Security for Deep Space Nine to be precise."

Douglas gave him a pitying look, "I am whatever I need to be in order to accomplish my mission."

"But our mission is to persuade Thrak to shift his government back to the Federation's bosom," Bashir argued, "You and this Thor make it sound as though we're here to depose the emperor."

"We're here to promote the Federation's interests," Douglas said in a clipped tone, "By whatever means present themselves. Now be quiet. We're coming into Imperial Guard territory again."

Douglas could see that Bashir was profoundly disappointed with her answer. He was in for a severe paradigm shift in just a few moments. Hopefully he'd be able to keep up with her. If not...

Thor led the disguised Douglas and Bashir past the outer security cordon. This then led past an aide's office which was conjoined to the Chief of Staff's. They were all ushered into Emperor Thrak's presence.

Douglas studied the situation. Thor stood off of her right shoulder. Bashir was directly behind her. Beside him was an Imperial Guardsman. Seated behind a desk before her was Thrak himself. Discreetly posted to either side were two other Imperial Guardsmen.

Thor knew enough to keep his damn head down. She was hoping beyond hope Julian could keep the third one off of her back when she went into motion. Which would be...now!

Douglas rushed at the guardsmen to the emperor's right. Two things happened simultaneously. The first was that the guardsman on Thrak's left went for his phaser. The second was that the guardsman behind her was intercepted by Bashir as he came to her defense.

If she hadn't been so preoccupied she might have smiled at Bashir's reflexive loyalty. As it was, she jammed her Andorian foe's right wrist up against the wall. She then drove a knee into his stomach, well below the ablative armor he wore. Then, twisting his gun hand around so that it faced his companion, she stepped behind him.

The other guard tried to get a shot off. Her guardsman's ablative armor peeled off a few layers as the phaser shot disrupted it. Douglas now knew the other guard wasn't playing. Well, neither was she.

She inverted her captive's wrist and twisted the phaser out of his grip. She reached around his neck with her left arm and grabbed hold of his jaw. Anchoring him with her knee, she twisted and snapped his neck.

As the corpse was unceremoniously dropped, the other guardsman stared at her in disbelief. She shot him in the face in order to avoid his own error with the ablative armor. She heard a yelp and realized that Bashir was now pinned against a wall with a phaser aimed at his face.

Douglas sheared off the Andorian's antennas. He screamed and went down on his knees convulsively grasping at where his sensory organs had been. Bashir immediately tired to assist the wounded man. He was roughly shoved away.

"I suppose this is your doing, Thor," Thrak accused.

Thor smiled, "You know me far too well."

Thor nodded at Douglas and she delivered the death knell blow. She then sat her phaser on the ground, knelt some distance from it and clasped her hands behind her head.

Bashir was still struggling to assist the uncooperative patient when the Imperial Guard burst into the scene. They roughly manhandled Douglas but they beat Bashir with stun batons since he wasn't cooperating. Douglas winced a few times and wondered when the noble hearted Bashir would finally accept that his medical expertise wasn't wanted.

The Council of Ministers convened while Douglas and Bashir landed in a secure detention facility. Douglas activated the reversal process of her disguise. Her blue "skin" evaporated in a puff of dust. The prosthetic antennas became a disrupter that shorted out the force field.

Finding Bashir barely conscious, she deactivated the cell's force field and roused him. Repeating her performance, he joined her as she set forth for the guard station. The guards questioned them and requested Starfleet records on the pair.

Sarina Douglas came back as Paige O'Malley. Julian Bashir was now Khalid Rashid. Douglas spun a story that they were transported in as two Andorians made their escape. The pair were released from custody and taken to the streets outside ban escort.

Douglas leads Bashir to mass transit rail system. Across town, they utilize a public transporter station to beam across Andoria so they can enter a safe house. It was there that Bashir confronted Douglas with his growing list of questions.

Thor was widely proclaimed as the newest emperor even as Douglas and Bashir reached the safe house. The house's Andorian neighbors watched with fear and trepidation as Douglas and Bashir reached the loft Section 31 had acquired over a century ago.

Douglas immediately turned on the comp/comm and watched the news. The proclamation of Thor's ascent to power made her smile. She began to realize that Bashir was watching her very closely. She turned to discover he was livid.

"_This_ is what our mission was truly about?" he fumed, "We weren't sent to persuade the emperor to engage in rapprochement with the Federation. Rather, we were here to usher him out of office and secure the post for Advisor Thor."

"Emperor Thor to you now," Douglas quipped.

"This isn't funny!" Bashir shouted, "You just assassinated a head of state!"

"Technically _we_ did," Douglas pointed out.

"My god, what's happened to you?" Bashir desperately wanted to know.

"Nothing," Douglas said nonchalantly, "I'm the same Sarina Douglas that helped you penetrate the Breen Confederacy and later came to Deep Space Nine to be by your side."

"You're still in bed with Section 31," Bashir accused.

"You knew that already," Douglas huffed.

"No, I mean you aren't undercover in order to dismantle the organization. You really are an operative," Bashir sadly realized.

"You might call me a true believer," Douglas asserted, "Julian, there's a place for you within the agency. All you have to do is claim it."

"You know I can't," Bashir snapped.

"And you must realize I can't allow you to be loose knowing what you know and what you've witnessed," Douglas warned him, "I'd prefer you accompany me willingly. If not I will secure you and take you off this world by force."

"Why not eliminate me?" Bashir wondered.

Douglas looked pained, "My orders actually cover that contingency. Technically that's my primary option. But I don't want to follow those orders."

Bashir brightened slightly. Douglas killed his mood, "But I will if I have to."

"Don't stop on my account," Bashir said bitterly.

"I don't want to precisely because I love you, you idiot!" Douglas snapped.

"How can you love me and not care for a single thing I represent?" Bashir inquired.

"Because you can move beyond," Douglas shared, "Now are you coming with me? Because if you aren't, I will subdue you and leave you for the Andorians after I tip them off that you're in here. And Imperial Security isn't going to play nice the second time around. The Andorian legal system will throw you under the metaphorical bus. So what's it going to be?"

"It seems I have little choice, doesn't it?" Bashir scowled.

"Life is full of choices, Julian. But most of them are bad," Douglas replied.

"So what happens now?" Bashir queried her.

"Now we revert back to being ourselves," Douglas shared.

"Isn't that a tad risky?" Bashir was slightly alarmed by that plan.

"It's riskier to keep our fake IDs active," Douglas explained, "They'll only hold up to a cursory examination. Our Starfleet records will stand up to scrutiny."

"And how are you going to accomplish this?" Bashir was incredulous.

Douglas grinned, "With one simple command."


	3. Chapter 3

10 Star Trek SID Catalyst

The _Solstice_ slipped into orbit over Andoria. The _Soyuz_-class cruiser escorting them slid in behind them and locked phasers on the ship. Daggit was incensed but Macen talked him down.

"No worries, Rab," Macen cajoled him, "You'll be on the surfrace soon enough."

"Easy for you to say," Forger grumped, "You won't be the one with a loaded phaser aimed at you."

"Don't forget the photons, Shannon," Rockford called from the rear of the dais whose railing Forger was leaned up against.

"Sure, take his side," Forger bemoaned.

"Impending parenthood is making you grumpy," Rockford accused.

Forger's head slumped forward, "Okay, can the Andorians just put me out of my misery now?"

"C'mon Celeste, let's leave and put poor Shannon out of her misery," Macen turned to OPS, "You too, Talera."

"Truly?" P'ris was surprised, "I thought I was remaining aboard for the initial meeting."

"I want your impressions of how things go and the Andorians are courting your people," Macen reminded her, "A little goodwill will go a long way."

P'ris smirked as she rose, "Very shrewd, Commander."

Macen almost took the bait and reminded he wasn't in Starfleet anymore so his former rank was negligible. His shipboard rank was 'captain' and as master of the vessel he should be properly addressed as such. But he also knew she already knew that. It was her private running joke to needle him with, just as it had been virtually from the beginning of their professional relationship.

"Just be sure you're armed," Macen advised.

"Of that, you can be assured," P'ris replied.

"Are we leaving yet?" Rockford sing-songed from the open lift.

"Just collecting our resident Romulan, milady," Macen retorted.

"So shoo her along already," Rockford urged, "I want to get my feet on some solid ground."

"Yes, dear," Macen sighed.

"Oh, hell no! You're not starting that crap. We're not even married yet," Rockford challenged him as the lift doors shut.

P'ris informed the computer they wanted to proceed to Deck Three while Macen replied to Rockford, "We will be in two months if the Andorians don't summarily execute us."

"You think Ro's tip on Bashir and Douglas' mission is accurate?" Rockford sought clarification.

"Laren is rarely wrong about these things," Macen assured Rockford, "If you recall, after she left the Maquis, she joined the Bajoran Militia and became DS9's Chief of Security. She kept that post when the bulk of the Militia merged with Starfleet. And she stayed at it until she became XO."

"How could I forget?" Rockford teased, "You keep reminding me."

"The point is, Laren is very, very good at her job," Macen declared.

"So I heard," Rockford suddenly admitted, "Which is why I never operated inside of the Bajor Sector, either as Annika Ryst or any other personality."

Macen was intrigued by Rockford's sudden confession, "Yet you repeatedly tried to kill me."

"Hey, I was paid to and it was personal," Rockford informed him.

"Pardon my interruption," P'ris interjected, "But I am growing weary of holding the lift doors open."

"Sorry," Rockford said sheepishly as she and Macen exited.

They reached the transporter room and found Telrik eager to do his duty, "I already have the coordinates the Ministry for Internal Security sent us. They've already called to ask when you were coming down. Twice."

"They're awfully eager," Macen mused, "That's a lot of attention for a situation a sector away."

"Maybe Bashir and Douglas already got here and have carried out their mission," Rockford theorized.

"I'd hate for that to be true," Macen sadly conceded, "Especially for Bashir."

"Excuse my asking, but what are you talking about?" P'ris wondered.

"Telrik, step out into the corridor. I'll let you know when you can return," Macen ordered.

Telrik looked downtrodden but he obeyed. Once the Tellarite was away, Macen began to explain, "My Friend, Captain Ro informed me that a mysterious Vulcan acquired transfer orders for Lt. Commander Sarina Douglas and Doctor Julian Bashir from her command at Deep Space Nine to being attached to a secretive mission inside the Andorian Empire."

"Very well, but why dismiss our transporter chief? Can the matter not be discussed before him?" P'ris inquired.

"Outbound Ventures current contract was obtained through Telrik's recommendation. He doesn't know that situation is our secondary objective," Macen shared.

"I must confess that neither was I," P'ris admitted.

"I've kept the 'need to know' list down to just Celeste and I until now," Mace revealed.

"I am honored to now be included," P'ris said and then she thought it over, "At least I think I am."

"Where things get dicey is that Ro suspected Bashir and Douglas were actually recruited by a Section 31 operative," Macen stated.

P'ris not only knew of Section 31, she'd been an asset of theirs at one time, "I believe I see the dilemma."

"Ro was able to acquire information, the Fates alone know how, that Douglas and Bashir were traveling into the Andorian Empire to kill the emperor and set up a new, more malleable ruler," Macen divulged at last.

"And Celeste is suggesting that said event has already occurred," P'ris surmised.

"That's what we're afraid of anyway," Macen admitted.

"Very well," P'ris suddenly became very authoritative, as befitted a former Commander in the Tal Shiar, "I shall retrieve Chief Telrik and we can get underway."

Macen cast an amused look Rockford's way as P'ris exited the room. She smirked, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

The trio was greeted by an armed contingent of Internal Security officers. The Chief Inspector in charge, one Irakasend dir'Frist, nodded his greetings to the Outbound Ventures crew, "I am pleased you have arrived, Captain Macen. We have a situation you may be able to shed some light on."

"If not, I'm certain either of my specialists can," Macen assured him.

"I am well aware of Ms. Rockford's capabilities. She has aided our department in the past," Irak shared.

Macen gave Rockford a bemused quizzical look. She grinned as she nonchalantly shrugged, "What can I say? I'm universally loved."

"May I ask who your other companion may be?" Irak inquired, "I wasn't aware of any Romulans serving with Starfleet licensed security firms."

"Talera P'ris, may I introduce..." Macen looked over to Irak with the loaded sentence hanging.

"Chief Inspector Irak," the Andorian readily replied.

"Well Chief Inspector, P'ris is a former Commander in the Tal Shiar," Macen casualty dropped that bomb.

"Starfleet licensed her?" Irak was dubious.

"I didn't give them much choice," Macen chuckled.

Irak instantly knew there were volumes written behind how Macen got P'ris sanctioned, "Very well. Perhaps the Commander will have insights into the current situation as well."

"Pardon me, but 'Commander' is a former rank that I held whilst serving the Star Empire. Now I am a simple specialist," P'ris interjected.

"Yes, of course," Irak bobbed his head while his antenna nervously twitched, "My mistake. If you would all follow me?"

They followed and were led into a situation room. Andorian security officers crowded around various screens. They all seemed to be watching street scenes.

"What exactly is the nature of your problem?" Macen inquired, "Because it looks as though you have a planetary manhunt underway."

"Very perceptive, Captain," Irak confirmed the hypothesis, "The emperor was assassinated and we are searching for his killers."

Macen cringed, "Two Andorians, one male and one female?"

Irak's jaw dropped open. He quickly recovered though, "Precisely. How did you know? We have an information blackout in effect. Even our own populace is unaware of the situation."

"I take it you apprehended the assassins at some point?" Macen furthered his questioning.

"Yes," Irak was utterly fascinated by this change of circumstances.

"And they disappeared but two humans were found in their place?" Macen continued.

Irak was suddenly slack jawed again, "Precisely."

"And you ran their identities through the Federation databases you're still tied to and they registered as harmless nonentities?" Macen asked yet another pointed question.

"Yes," Irak was practically beside himself with curiosity now, "How do you know all of this?"

"This was our real reason for coming to Andoria," Macen revealed, "We'd hoped to avert this tragedy. Do you still have their identity files on record?"

"Yes, of course," Irak hurried to his desk and motioned for the Outbound Ventures' crew to follow him.

On his monitor, pictures of Sarina Douglas and Julian Bashir leapt out at the Federation investigators. Macen grimaced, "Those are your assassins."

"Paige O'Malley and Khalid Rashid are trained assassins?" Irak sought clarification.

"No but Lt. Commander Sarina Douglas of Starfleet Security could easily kill your emperor. Doctor Julian Bashir is only present at Douglas' insistence. They happen to be lovers," Macen explained.

"Starfleet arranged for the murder of our emperor?" Irak couldn't believe it.

"No," Macen replied, "Do you recall the Cell 51 crisis that occurred before Andoria seceded from the Federation?"

"Of course, that was less than ten years ago," Irak responded.

"Cell 51 was an offshoot branch of a Federation agency known as Section 31. They went rogue and Section 31 assisted in their eventual capture," Macen revealed, "Since then, Section 31 has returned to the shadows. Unfortunately, once there they went back to interfering in foreign governments and playing power broker games."

"And these two officers belong to Section 31?" Irak asked.

"Douglas is a definite 'yes' to that question," Macen replied, "Bashir is a 'maybe'. It all depends on how far Douglas has swayed him. What we do know is Section 31 has been courting Bashir since the Dominion War was raging."

"This is very disturbing news," Irak admitted.

"I'm afraid it gets even more disturbing," Macen confided, "Both Douglas and Bashir are genetically enhanced."

"I was led to believe that Starfleet didn't allow genetically enhanced individuals to serve because they were emotionally unstable," Irak countered.

"Starfleet made two exceptions to that rule because both Bashir and Douglas are stable," Macen shared.

"I wouldn't call anyone who would assassinate a head of state 'stable'," Irak argued.

"You could kill someone in the line of duty," Macen responded, "Douglas would see this as her duty to the Federation. As such she's capable of anything."

"But this Bashir wouldn't see it as the same?" Irak posed the lingering question.

"The answer to that particular riddle needs to be unearthed," Macen stated.

* * *

The Imperial government finally acknowledged that Emperor Thrak had indeed been killed. Newly installed and crowned Emperor Thor swore there would be vengeance for the act. He railed against foreign perpetrators organizing the event and setting its wheels in motion. He alluded, but did not outright state, that the assassination was a direct result of the territorial dispute with the Tellarites. Still the cries for a direct engagement against the Tellarites clamored forth.

Irak chose to accept Macen's offer to assist in capturing Douglas and Bashir. The rest of the SID team was transported to the Ministry's headquarters. Irak even went so far as to authorize P'ris, Rockford, and Macen's use of data terminals. Grace and McMasters joined the dozens of Andorians peering at view screens trying to catch a glimpse of the fugitive humans.

Daggit stood beside Macen and began to speak in a low voice, "So are we here to extract Commanders Bashir and Douglas?"

"No Rab, we're not," Macen let him down easy.

"But...!" Daggit's voice rose.

"Captain Macen's decision is the correct one," P'ris suddenly interjected. Daggit looked nonplussed at the interruption while Macen smirked. Romulan hearing was every bit as keen as Vulcan hearing it seemed.

"Despite being in Starfleet, our targets are wanted fugitives from justice. They are so because they willfully and wantonly killed three Andorians. One of which happened to be the Emperor. The lone survivor has been maimed. Do not expect the Andorians to release either Doctor Bashir or Sarina Douglas into our custody. Not now or ever," P'ris advised.

"But Federation citizens are innocent until proven guilty," Rockford suddenly piped up.

"Are we in the Federation?" P'ris posed the essential question, "I think not. The Andorian Empire's severance from the Federation is complete in its entirety. That includes the fundamental laws."

"So they'll both be locked away for the rest of their lives?" Daggit was appalled.

"Mr. Daggit, they shall be lucky to escape being summarily executed upon their capture," P'ris shared.

"You sound as though you approve," Daggit accused.

"I understand without approving," P'ris corrected him; "The Romulan mindset is fairly similar. Justice is swift in the Star Empire. But it is also frequently misguided and misdirected."

"Seeing as how that's entirely beside the point, we have to ask what purpose is served by the assassination," Macen redirected the conversation, "Secondly; we have to deduce what potential gains does Section 31 earn by sacrificing Douglas and Bashir?"

"Well, they're lovers so they may be a matched set," Rockford offered.

"I believe it goes deeper than that," P'ris ventured, "From what you have told me since our arrival, Sarina Douglas is a valued and valuable operative. Julian Bashir, though, has been a recruiting target. It is likely that Douglas was assigned to be Bashir's lover in an effort to seduce him into being a Section 31 operative."

"But you get the feeling that hasn't happened," Macen surmised.

"Bashir is most likely a liability to Section 31 at this stage of things," P'ris theorized, "Douglas is making herself one by not choosing to abandon Bashir."

"So the honey trap worked in reverse," Macen mused.

"God, I am so happy I don't live in you two's little world," Rockford groaned.

"Yes, you do. You just pretend otherwise," Macen rebutted her statement.

"Sure, dump reality all over me," Rockford retorted.

"This is all fine conjecture but where can they be found?" Daggit wondered.

"They've temporarily gone to ground," Macen replied, "Probably to switch identities."

"But who would they become?" P'ris wanted to know, "That is the question before us."

"If I were them, I'd fall back on reality," Macen mused, "Rab, tell the Chief Inspector to widen his search to include Starfleet officers, Commander Bashir and Lt. Commander Douglas."

"On it!" Daggit said enthusiastically.

Macen turned back to Rockford and P'ris, "Now we have to come up with Thor's motive for becoming emperor."

"You do not believe it is simply a grab for power?" P'ris was surprised.

"No, the rule is follow the commodities," Rockford answered for Macen, "Political power is certainly to be had here so it's a powerful motivator. I'd give Thor that if all that was involved was gaining access to the Typhon Pact and acting as the bridge between the Pact and the Federation. The sticking point is the colonies."

"Exactly," Macen agreed, "Why does the Andorian Empire, after two hundred years of peaceful coexistence with the Tellarites being the administrators of their joint colonies suddenly want sole control?"

P'ris frowned, "I confess, I have no idea."

"Neither do I but we're going to find out," Rockford turned back to her computer, "Keep the security goons offa me while I dig around."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Rockford leaned back in her chair, "I think we have the newly appointed emperor by the balls."

"How so?" P'ris asked.

"Thor isn't just a politician; he's also a very diversified businessman. He has the controlling interest in most of Andoria's mining and shipping companies. So if the Andorians take the lead in the mining colonies, he stands to receive a huge pay out," Rockford described the unfolding scenario.

She let them digest that and then added, "Thor also has majority holdings in most of the starship construction yards. Those yards receive the bulk of their duranium from the colonies. If he cuts out the middleman, Thor stands to increase profitability yet again."

Rockford gave Macen a wry look, "And as Emperor, he can throw as much business his own way as the Imperial budget can withstand."

"I do not believe the Internal Security officers would tolerate us disparaging their newly appointed ruler," P'ris opined, "Chief Inspector Irak in particular seems the type to incarcerate us for the mere implication."

"What we need is an Andorian law enforcement official we can trust," Macen mulled.

"We have one," Rockford suddenly insisted.

All eyes turned to her and she grinned, "Inspector Aradshin wy'Gist is a friend. He's also as dependable as hell."

"Celeste, you just volunteered to inform Irak that we need your friend as a liaison," Macen instructed.

Rockford's grin turned victorious, "C'mon, admit it. Moments like these are why you love me."

"These aren't the only moments," Macen said with implied meaning.

"Ooh, I hear the sounds of future hanky panky in the air," Rockford said with delight.

"No promises," Macen deflated her expectations, "Now scoot."

P'ris watched Macen watch Rockford's departure. After a moment, she commented, "You two do seem very well suited for each other. She is a far cry from T'Kir and perhaps that is the attraction."

"No, the attraction is that we complement one another," Macen corrected her thinking, "Differently than T'Kir and I but it's there nonetheless."

"I do believe she understands you better than T'Kir did," P'ris suggested, "She knows the monster you keep inside and she embraces you both for it and despite of it. She carries equally potent forces inside of her. You have both seen far too much adversity in your lives yet you have both thrived. T'Kir was an eternally a wounded spirit. She could not function without you which is completely unlike Celeste Rockford."

"Very insightful, Talera," Macen commented, "I take it you're no longer going to try and come between Celeste and I?"

P'ris' cheeks suddenly became flushed with a creamy jade hue, "I...I never..."

Macen gave her a wry look, "I know the truth. I always have. You did well not to pursue your little agenda. Sizing up one's competition can frequently change your opinion of the contest ahead."

P'ris suddenly looked very rueful, "It seems I underestimated more of the players than just Ms. Rockford."

"You can call her 'Celeste'," Macen dryly prodded her.

"Very well," P'ris reluctantly conceded.

"You too look rather cozy," Rockford said as she rejoined the pair, "Should I be worried?"

P'ris' flush deepened. Rockford looked abashed, "Talera, I'm sorry! I was only joking."

"Did you contact your Inspector?" Macen changed the topic in order to give P'ris a moment to recover.

"No, but Irak did. Arad will be here shortly. In the meantime, Internal Security is going to canvass the hotels and see who they shake out," Rockford shared.

"Am I imagining it or are the monitors focusing on public transportation hubs now?" Macen inquired.

"Sure enough," Rockford confirmed it.

"Surely our targets will anticipate such an effort?" P'ris managed to ask.

"They will but they may just brazen it out," Macen hypothesized, "After all, no one would expect it."


	4. Chapter 4

13 Star Trek SID: Catalyst

Inspector Aradshin wy'Gist arrived at the Ministry of Internal Security headquarters ten minutes later. The Inspector had been coordinating a search for Bashir and Douglas, now that their real identities were known, across Andoria's third largest city on the other side of the planet. As disgruntled as he may have been at being pulled off the search, the Inspector was delighted to see Rockford once again.

"Celeste! It has been far too long," wy'Gist proclaimed as he hugged Rockford. The physical expression of affection was a rarity amongst Andorians towards aliens.

"It's good to see you again, Arad," Rockford admitted. She motioned Macen closer, "This is Brin Macen. He's my employer _and_ my fiancé."

Arad's eyes widened, "Fiancé? Someone has finally laid claim to your heart? And here I'd hoped it would be me."

Rockford recognized his teasing tone for what it was, "Sorry Arad, you were too slow. A girl can't wait around forever."

"But to be sleeping with the boss?" Arad wouldn't let it go just yet, "Positively shocking."

"Well, we still haven't established who's boss just yet," Rockford grinned, "He bought my detective agency but we view ourselves as partners rather than employer/employee."

"So I take it I'm here at your request?" Arad inquired.

"That's correct, Arad," Rockford confirmed it, "Our agency is assisting in locating and capturing Commander Bashir and Lt. Commander Douglas."

"But you said your fiancé bought your agency. What agency are you operating under now?" Arad sought clarification.

Rockford gave him a rueful look, "It would've been easier if Superintendent Irak had briefed you on this."

She turned to Macen, "You mind jumping in now?"

Macen smiled, "Just waiting for the go ahead."

"Well, it's given already, you poop," Rockford cajoled him.

"The Rockford Agency is now a wholly owned subsidiary of Outbound Ventures, Inc." Macen supplied the answer Arad sought.

"I have heard of Outbound Ventures," Arad admitted, "Until recent days it was spoken of very favorably."

"I can imagine how that's changed," Macen wryly admitted, "Recent events seem to have pitted my agency against the interests of the current administration."

"Indeed, but then again there are a few that question the current Emperor's political appetites," Arad slyly put in and then he changed the conversation's course, "Tell me, is this a Starfleet investigation?"

"Not as such," Macen admitted, "The Tellarite government hired Outbound Ventures to investigate the growing piracy problem surrounding the joint colonies."

"Which our newly crowned leader decries as a falsehood," Arad said with a disgusted air, "The pirates are, in reality, hapless Imperial citizens who are mere sightseers to the region."

"Well, there's truth and then there's _truth_," Macen shared.

"Indeed," Arad agreed, "So which version of the truth brings you to Andoria?"

"Starfleet," Macen confessed with an amused grin.

"Bt you just said..." Arad began.

Macen held up a hand to ward off the protest, "I'm doing a favor for a favorite client. Perhaps you've heard of Starfleet's Special Investigation Division?

"I've heard the usual public affairs statements and the general rumors regarding it," Arad shared, "Why would the SID be interested in our affairs?"

"They're interested in Bashir and Douglas' affairs," Macen revealed, "Their CO is a personal friend of mine. She referred the matter to me and I, in turn, informed the SID."

"Informed them of what?" Arad knew they were nearing the heart of the matter now.

"Bashir and Douglas were recruited for this assassination," Macen divulged, "By Section 31."

"Tread carefully," Arad warned, "Even in these halls it is not safe to discuss S31."

"All the more reason to discuss it then," Macen insisted, "My crew and I had a truce with Section 31 up until the Cell 51 crisis. Afterwards, they violated that truce and now we find ourselves pitted against them once again."

"Arad, you're holding out on us," Rockford ventured, "What gives?"

Arad grimaced, "I'm sorry, Celeste. I've been involved with a series of investigations were well placed officials have either disappeared or suddenly died of 'natural' causes. These officials shared one commonality. They all opposed the Empire's expansionist agenda."

"You make it sound as though the Empire plans to expand beyond retaking the joint colonies," Rockford realized.

"Plans are in motion that while Starfleet is distracted, the Empire will move to seize nearby star systems. And continue to do so until we control the sector," Arad confessed.

"But Andoria shares the sector with Vulcan," Macen reminded Arad.

Arad nodded, "As I understand it, that has already been taken into account."

"And that is a blatant act of war," Rockford accused.

"Yes, it is," Arad said clinically, "But that is the purview of the Emperor. Our entire system is designed to indulge him and cover his tracks if he has committed any acts of malfeasance."

"Then we have a problem," Macen grimly concluded.

* * *

Douglas and Bashir reached the maglev train terminal in the heart of the Imperial capitol. Douglas immediately proceeded to a public comm booth while Bashir kept a wary eye out for law enforcement officers. Douglas used her padd to input L'Haan's secure comm panel. The padd also contained an invasive tapeworm program that scrubbed the comm link address out of the terminal's memory.

"I see you are still free to maneuver," L'Haan dryly observed.

"We need to know where to rendezvous with our contact," Douglas informed her.

"No contact will be meeting you. In thirty minutes an extraction attempt will be made at these coordinates," L'Haan transferred the data to Douglas' padd, "If you are not present for the transporter targeting sensors to acquire you, you will be abandoned to your fate. If you make it off Andoria, you know where to proceed."

Douglas nodded, "Understood."

"Another thing, Agent Douglas," L'Haan spoke before Douglas could sever the connection, "It has been deemed that Dr. Bashir is now a liability. Throw him to the Ministry of Internal Security so that the Imperial Guard can have their way with him. It will distract your pursuers and terminate a loose end."

"I don't..." Douglas began to protest.

L'Haan interrupted, "Sarina, Internal Security knows your actual identities. Your cover at Deep Space Nine has been broken. Even if Bashir were to make it off Andoria, we would give him up to Starfleet for a court martial."

"But..." Douglas feebly began.

"You have your orders, Sarina," L'Haan said coldly and with logical precision, "Section 31 requires your services. Bashir was always just an option. That option no longer serves the agency's needs."

"Understood," Douglas said grimly.

"Get underway then," L'Haan instructed.

Douglas closed down the connection and wanted to cry out in frustration.

* * *

"Our Starfleet officers have been sighted at the maglev terminal," Arad informed Macen and Rockford after conferring with a subordinate.

"Which city?" Rockford asked.

"This one," Arad said, "I've already alerted local assets. The transporter awaits us."

"Let me gather my team," Macen said.

* * *

The SID team split into three units upon reaching the train station. Each group was accompanied by an Internal Security officer. Arad stuck with Macen and Rockford.

Local officers established a perimeter around the station grounds. Arad had ordered the trains to be held until officers searched them. Manpower was still being mobilized and assembled. As the streets around the station platforms were surrounded by law enforcement officials, Douglas and Bashir become acutely aware of the manhunt descending upon them.

They exited their train and started making for an exit out of the busy yard. Rockford spotted the pair as they attempted to flee. Arad escorted Macen and Rockford as they began to pursue the Starfleet pair.

"It's them!" Douglas shouted, pointing at her pursuers, "It's the Emperor's assassins! Get them!"

The crowd began to move in on Macen and Rockford but Arad shouted them down, "These people are assisting Internal Security in apprehending the real assassins. Those were the people that tricked you into blocking us. Now get out of the way!"

The confused crowd wondered why an Internal Security officer was with imperial assassins. But they heeded his words and slowly parted so the trio could get a glimpse of where Douglas and Bashir had gone. But Macen, Rockford, and Arad were dismayed to discover the Starfleet fugitives were long gone.

Douglas and Bashir hurried across the courtyard and straight into Daggit and McMasters. The Andorian Internal Security officer with them held back and called in reinforcements while Daggit and McMasters chose their opponents. It was obvious from Douglas' stance that Sarina was the fighter between them. So Daggit faced off with her.

But Bashir had a few tricks up his sleeve. While McMasters tried to take hold of him, Bashir pressed a hypospray against the engineer's neck. It injected with a hiss and McMasters slowly sank to the ground. His Andorian counterpart shot Bashir.

Douglas snapped off a round kick that connected with Daggit's jaw. Despite being warned she was genetically enhanced it hadn't occurred to him that would place Douglas in Hannah Grace's caliber. She was marginally faster than he was and he took several blows before he responded with a backhand that nearly tore Douglas' head off.

She stepped back and revealed a Type I "Cricket" phaser she'd been holding in reserve. Nearly depleting its powerpack into Daggit, he went down but wasn't quite out. A shouted warning alerted her to the Internal Security officer. She whipped around killed him.

Checking on Bashir, she ascertained he was still alive. Despite her misgivings it seemed L'Haan's instructions were going to be carried out. She rose to her feet and cried to gather help for the slain officer. She slipped away in the resultant confusion.

P'ris and Grace had the fortune, or misfortune, of intercepting Douglas as she fled the scene. Their Internal Security escort was tending to her compatriot while the perimeter forces descended on the platform. P'ris drew her Bajoran made phaser and held it on Douglas.

Even with reflexes three times faster than a human's, P'ris was taken by surprise when Douglas deftly disarmed her by inverting her wrist and wresting the phaser free. P'ris tried to close the distance in order to limit the use of her stolen phaser. Douglas responded by applying a Vulcan nerve pinch. P'ris' eyes went wide with alarm as she realized what was occurring.

"Nice," Grace applauded, "But that won't work against me."

Douglas knew the Kelvan wasn't lying. The epitome of human genetics at this stage of evolution, Grace was more than a physical match for Douglas. And then there were the Kelvan's mysterious energy/matter manipulation abilities. Grace had been stripped of her Attuner device that supposedly controlled her native abilities. But the abilities were inborn. Who was to say Grace hadn't found a way to harness them?

"Maybe you're right," Douglas slid the phaser's powerpack free. Then she accessed the emitter array. Slapping the powerpack back into its receptacle she pulled the phaser's trigger.

"This phaser is now building up to an overload detonation," Douglas informed Grace, "Do what you need to do."

She dropped the phaser onto P'ris' fallen form and then sprinted away. Grace cursed Douglas as she lifted the phaser off of P'ris. Encasing the phaser in a green energy matrix, she held on to it until it exploded.

Winded, Grace rocked back onto her heels as Macen, Rockford, and Arad approached. Macen rested a hand on her shoulder to steady her, "Easy, Hannah. That couldn't have been easy. But you did good work. You just saved dozens of lives."

"But I lost our fugitive," Grace complained.

"We have Bashir," Macen informed her, "So Sarina may come after him."

Grace shook her head, "S31 doctrine is to abandon fallen agents in the field. She's gone and gone for good."

"Please do not underestimate my people's resolve or resources," Arad requested, "She has slain our former emperor. No stone shall be untouched in our quest to avenge him."

"Good luck with that," Grace said without much conviction.

Macen knew she spoke from experience. At one time she'd been the secondary Section 31 mole amongst his team. Macen turned to see Rockford using her tricorder from her utility belt.

"There's a transporter trace reminiscent of the one Captain Data employs," she shared.

"And how would you know about that?" Macen wondered.

"I have my ways," she smirked, "If I gave away all my secrets you wouldn't need me on the team anymore."

"Never happen," Macen promised, "You'll always be needed."

Rockford smiled, "You make my heart go pitter patter with the way you say that. But for all intents and purposes, Sarina Douglas is long gone. The range on one of those personal transporters isn't great but it's well beyond out little cordon. I think it's time to tell Arad to start breaking down doors."

"And they will too," Macen commented.

"It's no longer our world or our way," Rockford reminded him, "Let them do their jobs their way in peace."

Arad approached, "I have begun outward sweeps stemming from this location. Commander Douglas will be found. I promise you that."

"Could I speak with your prisoner after you have him remanded into custody?" Macen inquired.

"It is irregular but I shall see what I can arrange," Arad agreed.

"Then I guess we return to your headquarters and await another sighting," Macen realized.

"Too true," Arad said sadly, "I shall be most vexed if Commander Douglas gains her freedom."

Macen and Rockford exchanged a look that agreed with Arad's sentiment.

* * *

Bashir was placed in a holding cell while he was guarded by a team of Internal Security officers. The Imperial Guard was already howling to get their hands on him. So far, Irak hadn't caved in. Arad bolstered his position and eventually Emperor Thor intervened and gave Internal Security primacy on the case. The SID team met this news with skepticism.

Meanwhile, Macen got a report from Jonathan Pryce regarding the Outbound Ventures deployment. The Andorian naval units had sabered rattled enough to keep the three starships on the border. During this period of time, the _Lug Nut_ and its convoy were attacked.

The pirates were beaten off with minimal property losses but when the Outbound Ventures ships made to pursue, the Andorians intervened. Citing that they were protecting their own citizens from "unprovoked Tellarite aggression".

But the _Lug Nut _had taken concrete scans of the pirate ships. They were uniformly of Andorian origin, wielded Type VIII phaser, and possessed micro-photon torpedo racks. It seemed the Andorians' operation was beginning to unravel because of the security firm's presence.

Macen instructed Pryce to forward all of the evidence on to the closest Starfleet Starbase and hope for a swift reply and even swifter action. Arad held his tongue while Macen relayed these instructions. When Macen had closed the circuit, Arad approached him.

Macen and Arad met Bashir in an interrogation room. Behind the holograms and force fields, Rockford, P'ris, and Grace observed alongside Superintendent Irak and two Inspectors. Irak and the others knew from experience that Rockford was a skilled investigator. P'ris, as a commanding agent of the Tal Shiar, was also undoubtedly skill at interrogation techniques. Grace, however, was a veritable unknown.

But Grace had a long standing flirtatious relationship with Julian Bashir before she'd met Ian Delaney. Grace had loathed letting Bashir down when she and Delaney grew serious about one another and eventually married. He'd been invited to the wedding but hadn't attended.

Bashir had spoken of Sarina Douglas before. So he knew the Doctor pined away for her. He had stronger feelings for Douglas than he ever had for Captain Ezri Dax. Which was saying something. Bashir, though gregarious and charming, had led an isolated existence. So it was easy to see how Douglas had managed to dupe him.

The observers all settled down as Macen and Arad sat across a table from Bashir. Macen noted with grim amusement that Bashir was shackled. Given Douglas' performance against the SID investigators and Internal Security's officers, they weren't taking any chances with their only apprehended assassin.

"I wasn't aware Federation civilians still operated on Andoria," Bashir spoke first.

"Nor was I aware that Starfleet officers conducted covert operations on my world," Arad countered.

"Apparently it wasn't a Starfleet operation," Bashir said grimly, "So let's not blame the wrong people here."

"Then who are the right people?" Arad wondered.

"Emperor Thor. He gave Sarina access to Thrak so that she could kill the emperor and pave Thor's way to the throne," Bashir stated, "Now, I've given you what you want. Why is Captain Macen here?"

Macen knew Bashir was gauging his captor's intentions towards him, "My company has a license to operate within the Andorian Empire, Doctor. A fact that I think you are aware off since your CO and I are close friends."

"Yes, Captain Ro has always spoken highly of you. Ever since I met her after the Dominion War when she came aboard the old Deep Space Nine, she has valued her friendship with you. She has also respected your skills as an investigator and a...shall we say, universal troubleshooter?" Bashir recounted.

"I know Sarina Douglas duped you into this mission on Section 31's behalf," Macen shared, "The visual log from the Emperor's chamber places the blame on Lt. Commander Douglas. It also casts a few implications on Emperor Thor's actions."

"I can persuade our prosecutors to shy away from the death penalty and seek long term imprisonment for your part in this fiasco, Doctor," Arad revealed, "In exchange for leniency, you will testify as to Emperor Thor's complicit guilt in arranging Thrak's murder."

"How lenient is lenient?" Bashir inquired.

"Pardon me?" Arad scoffed, "Are you daring to bargain with me? You will receive no less than life in prison and call it good. While you did not pull the trigger, you also did not stop your lover from doing so. That makes you a willing accessory to a premeditated murder. My people don't look kindly upon such things."

"I did not come to Andoria to rot in jail," Bashir argued.

"No, you came to kill an emperor so his replacement could be seated on the throne," Macen said coldly, "You don't have a bargaining position here. Take the deal and you'll have the rest of your life to wonder why Sarina abandoned you to Andorian justice."

"I don't think she has," Bashir rebutted Macen's statement, "Not yet, anyway."

Arad rose, "Enjoy your fantasy world, Doctor. May it comfort you when you are executed."

Macen left the room with Arad and Bashir was herded back to his holding cell by a team of four Internal Security officers. Arad stopped when he reached the observation room. Irak noted his Inspector's antennas were twitching in an alarmed fashion.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Irak asked.

"Bashir is too confident of his eventual release," Arad ventured, "I suggest that it is within the realm of possibility he will either receive an Imperial pardon or be transferred into Starfleet's custody."

"What can we do?" Irak wondered plaintively, "The Emperor's word is law."

"But who made Thor emperor?" Macen gently inquired.

Every turned on him, "If Thor can be made emperor, it goes to figure he can be unmade as well."

All the Andorians stared at one another in mute horror save Arad, "The Council of Ministers selects the Emperor from among their own ranks."

"And how do you suppose they'd respond to your video log?" Macen had to ask.

"They would probably remove Thor from office," Arad admitted, "But it is unprecedented."

"Not quite," a young inspector with a padd looked up from her reading, "It has a precedent."

Now every eye was on her. Irak broke the expectant silence, "Tell as Jarra. What precedent are you referring to?"

If Jarra was intimidated by the scrutiny, it didn't show, "The One Hundred and Fortieth Conclave of Ministers removed the sitting emperor. He was replaced by the only Empress Andoria has ever enjoyed."

Irak noted the smugness in Jarra's voice, "There was a reason why we only had one Empress, Inspector Jarra."

"It is because the male sexes are afraid of the female genders on our world," Jarra asserted.

"This is dangerously close to being a political discussion," Irak warned, "And Contravention Order Four prohibits political discussion in the law enforcement workplace. Particularly sentiments that could be considered radical."

"Radical would be bringing up the fact we've lost forty percent of our fertile couplings," Jarra countered, "We're losing twelve percent of our population to old age and other causes every year but our birth rate is only five percent."

"You are dismissed, Inspector Jarra!" Irak thundered.

Jarra shot him an impassive glare and marched out of the room. Irak sighed, "The younger officers are all closet radicals these days. They fault the Federation for not rendering what they deem as sufficient aid and agitate for greater cooperation with the Typhon Pact."

"Sir, I'm taking our evidence to the Council of Ministers," Arad announced, "I would appreciate it of you accompanied me. If not I will require that you at least alert them that they need to convene."

"I'll come with you," Irak assured him, "I've always wanted to make history."

The Superintendent turned to Macen, "If you and your crew would stand by. I received word that one of your crewmen transported to the surface. She has important matters to discuss with you. We'll bring her to headquarters for your convenience before you leave."

"Are you certain you don't want us to stay on?" Macen inquired.

"Thank you but no," Irak said firmly, "We have our culprit and I have a feeling you have other places to be to complicate matters."

That statement confirmed what Macen already had suspected. Irak had monitored his conversation with Captain Pryce. Irak simply wanted a potential thorn in the Imperial side gone.

"Thank you for the privilege of working with you all," Macen said graciously. A data clerk stepped up to escort the team to the transporter room. The sight of Rhiann awaiting them told him his fears were being realized.

"I'm sorry to see you go, Rhiann," Macen confided with her, "You've always been one of the most dependable members of the crew throughout its various ships and guises."

Rhiann looked miserable, "I wish I could stay on. I really do. But when someone forces you to choose between friends and your planet, the choice becomes an easier one."

"No one faults you, Rhiann. Good luck," Macen pressed his palm against hers, "You'll go far."

She wore a shy smile, "I've already been posted to an Andorian starship. I'm the chief helmsman and the Second Officer."

"Congrats, kiddo," Grace hugged her fellow pilot, "Take care of yourself."

"You too," Rhiann's eyes threatened to brim over with tears, "And you're only a year older than me."

"A year can mean a lot," Grace winked.

Everyone said their goodbyes before mounting the transporter platform. Telrik was contacted and the transports synched. Next, the SID team appeared aboard the _Solstice_.

Everyone scattered while Macen contacted Forger, "Make way for the disputed colonies, Shannon. By the way, who's manning the helm?"

"Radil, and she still can't stop sneezing, so we don't want her there if we're to see combat," Forger advised.

"It'll be a few days before we see combat again," Macen promised.

"Okay, we're headed out," Forger replied, "By the way, I don't know what you all were up to but the Andorian's have a new emperor."

"Anyone we know?" Rockford suddenly chime din.

"A Minister Shan accepted the post," Forger revealed, "The former minister of Military Affairs to be precise."

"Great. A headache in the making," Rockford complained.

"Isn't it though," Forger mused, "Now if you'll excuse me, my baby mama is coming unglued."

Rockford smirked at Macen, "Well, Shannon is certainly taking to fatherhood...motherhood...we have got to figure out these descriptors!"

"How about over dinner?" Macen asked.

"Know anyplace special?" Rockford grinned.

"There's a little cafe right down the corridor," Macen joined in the illusion, "Has great ambience and friendly staff and customers."

"You're on!" Rockford enthused.


	5. Chapter 5

11 Star Trek SID Catalyst

Macen received word that the disputed colonies would hold a public referendum to decide the fate of who held administrative jurisdiction over the three worlds. Given the vast numerical superiority of Andorians over other species, the outcome seemed a given. But stranger things than a reversal of the expected had happened before in Macen's extended lifetime. He'd made a career out of such occurrences.

The _Solstice_ had nearly reached the Vega Beta A system when the _Copernicus_ had picked them up on long range sensors and alerted Macen to the fact that a convoy escorted by the _Lug Nut_ was currently under attack. The _Dog Star_ was moving to assist while the _Spearhead_ and the _Guinevere_ were staying on station.

Macen acknowledged the alert and informed Captain Marta Haggit that the _Solstice_ was moving to intercept as well. As the _Solstice_ dropped out of warp on the convoy's position, it was easy to recognize who the raiders were. As Captain Pryce had reported, their ships were all of Andorian design. In fact, they could be classified as four frigate analogues.

But apparently, they thought discretion was the better part of valor. As soon as the _Solstice _arrived and the Andorians' two-to-one advantage faded, they withdrew. Macen ordered a pursuit.

He received word from Captain Haggit that the Andorian fleet units in the area had moved into the system to challenge the Outbound Ventures group. Squadron Commander Shere was demanding that Outbound Ventures stand down or she would order her units to engage the Outbound Ventures ships.

Macen hailed Shere. The Andorian's stern visage appeared on his main viewer, "Captain Macen you will abort your pursuit of Imperial citizens or your forces will be destroyed."

"And how do you explain these Andorian citizens firing on an unarmed convoy?" Macen inquired.

"Blatant lies from your so-called "captain" of the appropriately named _Andor_-class transport. The Tellarite scum you provocatively placed in command fired upon those ships as they harmlessly sailed by," Shere railed off.

"Keep telling yourself that," Macen replied, "Maybe it'll help you sleep better at night. In the meantime, I'm pursuing those fugitives. You can try and stop me, or you can attack my employees and thereby be attacking Federation citizens in defense of other Federation citizens and planets, or you can sit down and shut up."

Shere's mouth worked in silent outrage. She terminated the comm link. Macen couldn't say he was sorry for it.

"Rab, warn Jonathan Pryce we may have just entered a shooting match," Macen instructed.

"On it!" Daggit replied.

"P'ris, where are our runaways running to?" Macen inquired.

"They are headed for the border between Vulcan and Imperial space," she coolly replied.

Macen had a sneaking suspicion of where they were ultimately headed, "They wouldn't."

Macen rose from his seat, "Hannah, I'll be in the briefing room talking to Starfleet. Let me know when we arrive at P'Jem."

"Isn't P'Jem a Vulcan world?" Grace inquired.

"Somehow I don't think it is anymore," Macen shared as he exited the bridge.

Daggit glanced back at Rockford. She held up her hands in surrender, "Don't blame me. You know how he gets."

And they all did.

* * *

Bashir whiled away the hours in his cell. He still clung to the hope, or was it dread, that Douglas would liberate him. He watched with some surprise when a small canister materialized outside of his cell. The Andorian guards all began choking and then they slowly collapsed one by one.

A transporter effect brought Douglas into being. She wore a filter mask and held a second one in her hand. Deactivating the holding cell's force field, she quickly entered and thrust the mask at Bashir.

"Put this on, Julian," Douglas insisted.

Despite himself, Bashir obeyed, "Sarina, how did you manage...?"

"We don't have time for that now," Douglas replied as he handed him an isolinear tag. It was then that he noticed that she had one affixed to her tunic. She tapped her comm badge, "_Gadfly_, two to beam up."

Bashir felt the familiar sensation of a Federation built transporter convert his body into energy and then rematerialize it aboard a starship. Douglas stripped off her mask and headed for the cockpit.

Bashir looked about. He was in a small craft. Bigger than the _Danube_-class runabouts he was so familiar with but built along similar lines. He moved forward through the craft and got a sense that this ship was at least twice the size of the runabouts he was used to.

As he joined Douglas in the cockpit he saw that she was breaking orbit from around Andoria. She grinned at him, "No need to worry. We have a cloaking device shielding us from sensors."

"I thought Starfleet vessels were outlawed from having cloaking devices," Bashir stated.

"Yet the _Defiant_ has employed one since 2371," Douglas smirked, "Funny thing that."

"The Romulans made a onetime exception," Bashir reminded her, "I doubt this craft was covered by that agreement."

"Well there are Starfleet vessels and then there are Section 31 vessels," Douglas replied, "Totally different animals. And just so you know, this is a _Mosquito_-class runabout. They predated the _Danube_-class by ten years."

"But it, as you say, is operated by Section 31," Bashir said with some disdain, "Why did you liberate me, Sarina? Was it to join you in Section 31?"

Douglas sighed, "Yes, it was to join me. My orders were to leave you to the Andorians. I opted to go against my orders. My handler is put out at the moment. But she's Vulcan so she'll barely let it show."

Douglas turned to face Bashir, "Look Julian, I'll drop you off anywhere you want to go. I'll return you to Deep Space Nine if that's what you really want. But think about this, you're wanted for murder on Andoria. Starfleet will hand you over in a hot second to appease the Andorian Empire in an effort to coax them back into the fold."

Douglas let him digest the full impact of her words, "Or you can come with me."

"To join Section 31, you mean." Bashir countered.

"Where else do you have to go?" Douglas asked, "The other factor is we'd still be together. Otherwise, we'll probably never see each other again."

Douglas could see that Bashir was struggling with the decision, "Please Julian, come with me."

He slowly nodded, "All right. I'll do it. For you."

Douglas wore a grateful smile, "It may not be the most patriotic motive but it means a lot to me."

Bashir gave her a loving smile, "Thank you, Sarina. I was beginning to believe you really had abandoned me."

"I'd never do that to you, Julian," Douglas promised, "No matter what anyone ever ordered me to do."

"And I'll always do what's best for you, Sarina," Bashir vowed.

"All right," Douglas happily shifted topics, "We're almost at the system's warp boundary. Now we can proceed to a forward area."

"And where is that?" Bashir wondered.

Douglas gave him a smile, "Izar."

Bashir was a little startled by that revelation and Douglas laughed, "You'll find we're everywhere, Julian."

And that was what Bashir was afraid of.

* * *

P'ris let a few Romulan expletives fly. The universal translator absolutely refused to render them in the listeners' native tongues so they all knew that P'ris' explosive tirade had to be particularly vile. Macen was rather amused to see the normally unflappable Romulan come totally undone.

"Problems?" he asked with some mirth.

"Yes!" P'ris snapped, "If you want me to keep tracking these..._people_...then we need to close in on them. We are too far out for the sensors to accurately track their warp trails."

"It stands to reason if we can't see them, they can't see us," Grace chimed in.

"You would say that," P'ris accused, "It is your navigating that is the source of the problem."

Macen swiveled his chair to face Daggit, "Can you handle the sensors for a minute, Rab?"

"If the main sensors are having difficulties, the targeting sensors will be a no go," Daggit replied.

"Then man OPS for a minute," Macen chided Daggit.

For one of the brief moments in the years Macen had known Daggit, the Angosian suddenly looked like the proverbial deer in the headlights. Macen sighed, "All right. Celeste?"

"Oh, hell no!" Rockford retorted from the Information Systems station.

"I can do it," Grace said wearily.

"Thank you Hannah," Macen said gratefully, "Talera, please join me in the briefing room."

"I am quite content to continue my endeavors," P'ris reluctantly said.

"This isn't a request," Macen warned her.

P'ris rose and followed Macen to the briefing room door. It _shooshed_ open and he motioned for her to enter before him. With a resigned air, she did as he bade.

"Commander, I can explain," P'ris began.

Macen held up a hand to stop her in mid-explanation, "What's the real problem here?"

P'ris blinked in surprise, "Pardon me?"

"The sensors are a peripheral issue," Macen spoke, "I want to know what the real issue is. Something has been bothering you since we left Andoria. It began when we captured Doctor Bashir to be precise."

P'ris struggled with what she was about to reveal, "I...knew Sarina Douglas."

That piqued Macen's interest, "Really?"

"She arrived on Sinera after the destruction of Romulus," P'ris stated.

Macen was always fascinated by the fact P'ris always referred to the destruction of Romulus while always omitting the fact Remus was destroyed by the Hobus incident, "Go on."

"She delivered instructions from Section 31 to me," P'ris shared, "She tried to persuade me to assassinate Donatra and Sela. Donatra had just assumed the long abandoned throne of the Romulan Empire by declaring herself Empress and Sela had secured the Proconsul's position. Sarina Douglas approached me with the notion to kill the pair and for me to assume the Praetorship."

"Why am I suspecting there's more to this?" Macen asked, "Because you obviously didn't go through with the plan."

"Her method of persuasion was quite...intoxicating," P'ris divulged.

"She tried to seduce you," Macen guessed where this was heading.

"It was pure animal sex," P'ris divulged, "It was a calculated move intended to entice me into following her instructions by promising there would be more to come if I obeyed Section 31's instructions."

"And you're thinking Bashir was swayed in the same manner," Macen surmised.

"It would fit Sarina Douglas' past actions," P'ris stated.

"I see," Macen considered hr revelation, "Just out of curiosity, why did you sleep with her?"

P'ris wore an embarrassed expression, "I had not had a partner of either sex for quite some time. And self fulfillment only goes so far."

Macen found her candor to be refreshing, "All right. I won't tell anyone if you won't."

"Not even Celeste?" P'ris asked.

"No, although she might feel relieved to know you have other interests outside of seducing your captain," Macen gently teased P'ris.

P'ris' cheeks had a slight jade shading once again, "Thank you. I shall try not to intentionally seduce you. But, it is said that those that share a secret shall share much more than that eventually."

"We'll have to wait and see, won't we?" Macen replied, "Now, let's get back to tracking down our pirate friends."

"Of course," P'ris allowed and she returned to the bridge.

The doors slid open again to reveal an amused Rockford, "So, did she put the moves on you?"

"No, quite the opposite in fact," Macen revealed.

Rockford looked pleased, "Has she really given up?"

"I think so," Macen confided, "Her statements just corroborated her earlier ones."

"It's about time," Rockford huffed, "I was beginning to think you were leading her on."

Macen was a little amused and a little startled by that remark, "Me?"

"Well, she was being awfully damn persistent and I certainly wasn't giving her any space," Rockford declared.

"I didn't think I was," Macen said.

"Who knows?" Rockford allowed, "Romulans are heard headed, stubborn mules and horny as hell. Maybe she just had to get her fantasy world out of her system."

"What would you know about horny Romulans?" Macen asked with some amusement.

"Oh no, I'm not sharing all of my secrets," Rockford grinned, "A little mystery is a good thing."

"I'll take your word for it," Macen quipped.

"Yes, you will," Rockford insisted.

Macen's comm badge chirped and he tapped it, "Macen here."

_"We've reached the appropriate system,"_ Daggit spoke, _"And our friends have entered P'Jem's orbit like you predicted."_

"I hate always being right," Macen ignored Rockford's scoffing snort at that comment, "Have Hannah insert us into a standard orbit and alert the beta watch that they're going on duty."

_"So we're going to the surface?"_ Daggit inquired.

"Of course we are," Macen replied, "Macen out."

"And I assume we're visiting a certain monastery," Rockford guessed.

Macen smiled, "Like I said, of course we are."

Rockford sighed, "Figures."

* * *

Before transporting down, Macen contacted the Vulcan monastery on P'Jem. A public relations officer spoke to Macen and assured him his presence would be welcomed. Afterwards, the SID team gathered in the briefing room with him. Radil joined them but was sullen because she knew she was being excluded from the away team once again.

"The question before us is why would Andorian raiders flee to a Vulcan colony?" Macen posed the obvious conundrum.

"Because they aren't Andorians," Rockford ventured. P'ris nodded her support.

"I happen to agree with you," Macen voiced his support, "Given Section 31's involvement I don't believe this is purely an Andorian effort."

"So it's a trap," Daggit surmised.

"Probably," Macen concurred, "But then again, they didn't know for certain that they were being followed. The rules were that Squadron Commander Shere would prevent us from pursuing them. The other factor here is the simple fact the Andorians are looking to expand their sphere of influence over the entire sector. Whether by force or proxy, their goal is to expand their empire over a one quarter section of the Federation Home Sectors."

"But the Federation will resist," Grace countered.

"Not if they're distracted by a greater threat," Macen reminded her, "Possibly a threat we've already been alerted to."

P'ris immediately grasped his meaning, "The Gorn initiative."

"Right," Macen applauded her quick thinking, "If the Gorn Hegemony were to be attacked by supposed Starfleet assets then the Gorn would respond in kind. The Romulan Star Empire and the Tholian Assembly would be obliged to respond with them. Seeing as how the Tholians are spearheading cordial relations with the Andorian Empire it is more than likely the Typhon Pact would push into Federation space only to be aided by Andoria and push into the heart of the Federation itself."

"Don't forget the Breen or the Tzenkethi," Daggit warned, "Fighting a war on two fronts would be even more difficult than engaging on one alone."

"What about the Kinshaya?" McMasters asked.

Everyone looked at him and he grew defensive, "What? They're part of the Pact."

"A likely outcome is the Holy Order of the Kinshaya would engage their traditional Klingon foes. With the Klingon Empire already on the defensive, even Chancellor Martok would be hard pressed to marshal forces to the Federation's side," P'ris shared, "The same is true for the Breen Confederacy and the Ferengi Alliance and then again with the Tzenkethi Coalition and the Cardassian Union. With all of the Federation's allies distracted, the Star Empire would lead the Gorn and the Tholians towards victory."

"You seem awfully certain your fellow Romulans would take the lead," Radil pointed out.

P'ris wore a thin smile, "Trust me, they already have."

The team departed the bridge while Macen had Forger step into the briefing room, "This may get rough, Shannon. I'd expect you'll come under heavy fire before this is done."

She replied with a wan smile, "Have any other encouraging words?"

"Eric will be off the ship for a while?" Macen ventured.

"I thought he'd have forgiven me and moved back in by now," Forger sighed.

"I'll make a point of reminding Eric he isn't perfect either," Macen tried to console her, "After all, he had a ménage a trois with two Deltans while he was dating Lees."

Forger's jaw dropped, "And he survived?"

"Apparently, despite coming from a 'sexually immature species', Eric was considered rather enlightened," Macen smirked, "He told Lisea he'd merely been drunk and it didn't mean anything."

"That little hypocrite!"Forger fumed, "He told me 'we don't do anything while we're drunk that we didn't want to do while we're sober'."

"You should listen," Macen's smirk grew wider, "He's the voice of experience."

"I'll bust his balls," Forger vowed, "That's what I'll do,"

"Or you may accept that he's only human and therefore very flawed," Macen suggested.

"I'll forgive him after I castrate him," Forger was still angry.

"Don't damage anything you might want to use later," Macen advised.

Forger stopped to think about it, "You're right. But I can still hobble him. I don't need his damn ankles."

Macen fought the urge to sigh, "Do what seems best. I'm off now."

"Suit yourself," Forger growled, her mind obviously still on McMasters.

* * *

Macen stopped by Sickbay on his way to the transporter room. Tessa, as always, was delighted to have company, "Now what's the matter with you? The room's internal sensors say there's nothing obviously wrong with you."

"I want you to keep an eye out on Shannon," Macen requested, "This thing between her and Eric is eating at her and I think I just stoked the flames. She might fall back into addictive behaviors."

"Got it," Tessa nodded, "I can feel for her. I know what it's like to be different. And thanks to Galen 3, I had a penis for a while too."

"Whatever happened to that?" Macen wondered, "Did Galen 3 decide that type of sex wasn't his thing?"

"No," Tessa said thoughtfully, "But there was a sudden surge in competition for my affections from both the men and women of the _Obsidian_. Galen 3 thought that my having a penis had become counterproductive."

Macen could just imagine his chief scientist banging his fists against the computer terminal swearing at Tessa's holoprogram while she attended to another "patient". He smiled at Tessa, "Well, at least you tried one on."

"But I think I'm responsible for Radil getting pregnant by Shannon," Tessa said unhappily.

"Let me guess, Jenrya was your most frequent 'patient' in need," Macen surmised.

Tessa bobbed her head up and down, "Yes, she needed nightly therapy sessions."

Macen gave her a rueful look, "Y'know Tessa, it really isn't polite to discuss these matters. Doctor/patient confidentiality and all that."

"But you're the captain," Tessa said innocently.

"It didn't affect her performance," Macen countered.

"Yes, it did. It greatly enhanced it," Tessa boasted.

Macen looked pained, "Her performance as a member of this crew."

Tessa thought about it, "I'm sure I could make an argument for that too."

"The point is, I don't need to know. I don't want to know. Have I ever asked you which members of the crew you've been having sex with?" Macen wanted to know.

"No," Tessa frowned but then she brightened, "But you really should."

"No, thank you," Macen pointed at the door, "I'll be leaving now. Just watch over Shannon. Don't sleep with her unless she asks you too."

"She might now," Tessa brightened, "She's had sex with Radil. Maybe she'll break down and finally sleep with me."

"Whatever," Macen grimaced, "Just don't tell me about it."

Macen exited Sickbay before Tessa could comment again.


	6. Chapter 6

10 Star Trek SID Catalyst

The SID transported down to the ancient Vulcan monastery. Two Vulcan monks were beside the public affairs official. She looked as impassive in person as on a viewscreen. If the sight of an armed contingent alarmed her, it certainly didn't show.

"Captain Macen, I presume?" the affairs officer inquired.

"That's correct," Macen wondered why she couldn't recall his name from the conversation they'd shared less than thirty minutes ago.

"I am Public Affairs Officer T'Lana," she told him...again, "We were told to expect you and your party."

"Told by whom?" Macen inquired.

"By our other visitors, of course," T'Lana was so matter of fact about it it was hard to determine what her opinion of those guests were.

"May we visit the monastery?" Macen asked.

"Of course. Follow me," T'Lana began to lead the way. As the team followed her, she began a description of the monastery's history, "As you may or may not know the monastery was founded several thousand years ago as a direct result of Vulcan developing spaceflight. A large colonial effort began afterwards. When Surak's Reformation occurred, the monastery shifted from a religious institution to one devoted to the supreme pursuit of logic in all its forms."

T'Lana grew a little stern, "The monks have all take vows of silence so please do not pose any questions directly to them. I speak for them."

"It seems you've chosen an ascetic life as well," Rockford ventured.

"Women are excluded from the vocation. It has been feared that a comingling of the sexes would foster distractions from the purer pursuit of logic," T'Lana explained.

"Must make for a rough _pon farr_ or two though," Rockford needled the guide.

"The monks are adequately accommodated when their time comes," T'Lana stated.

Rockford nudged Macen with her elbow, "Now we know where she's getting some from."

Macen rolled her eyes but T'Lana had her first flash of an emotional response. She was irked, "Yes, I meet the needs of the monks. It is a high calling."

"And if you were getting paid for it, you'd be a prostitute," Rockford countered, "But you're not. You're a volunteer. Or are you? You could be a 'comfort woman' in the Cardassian tradition."

Rockford waited a half second and then took one final shot across T'Lana's bow, "Tell me, do the monk's break their vow of silence in the heat of passion?"

T'Lana stopped dead in her tracks, "It has always been a mistake to bring outsiders to our sanctuary. I can now see why."

Rockford acted perplexed, "Was it something I said?"

T'Lana's face was impassive but her eyes burned. Macen could sense that there was more to this irritation than Rockford's simple comments. This ran far deeper.

"If we could continue the tour?" Macen verbally nudged T'Lana.

"Of course," she inclined her head and resumed her course.

When they entered the heart of the semi-domed facility, they found dozens of robed monks bowing before little altars. T'Lana made a sweeping gesture, "Here the monks contemplate and explore all the facets of a logical existence."

"Or they pine away for the next seven years to be over," Rockford quipped.

Most of the team was rather startled at Rockford's behavior. Macen and P'ris took in stride though. They knew the art of distraction was a valuable interrogatory tool. The more T'Lana was upset, and the longer her discomfort endured, the more likely she was to give away where the "other guests" currently were.

"May we have a look around?" Macen asked.

"So long as you do not disturb the monks in their meditations," T'Lana allowed.

Rockford hung by the Vulcan woman's side while the SID team explored the space, "I got to hand it to you. It's a pretty sweet set up you have going here. Unlimited sex with as many partners as you can handle, at least by Vulcan standards. I guess you consider monogamy highly overrated."

"My contribution is merely logical," T'Lana tried to keep calm.

"Sure, I bet there's a whole grand tradition of comfort women on P'Jem," Rockford accepted that idea, "But why is there only you?"

"Traditionally there are three," T'Lana shared despite herself. She was carefully watching the others and Rockford was merely background noise at this point, "The other two women are...indisposed."

"Yeah, unexpected pregnancies can be a bitch," Rockford chuckled.

"And what would you know about it?" T'Lana asked a little more sharply now.

"What makes you think I don't?" Rockford probed. T'Lana might have been losing control little by little but she was growing more and more intent on watching Macen and the others.

"You are an Angosian Augment. An Infiltrator to be precise. You are nothing but a living killing machine," T'Lana coldly proclaimed, "However, your multiple personalities have been fused by the Argyn and you are no longer plagued by the disparity of multiple lives. Which was probably a greater comfort to you than the medal you received from President Bacco for diffusing the Argyn crisis."

Rockford peered at T'Lana very closely. Almost everything she had just said was classified by the President's office or Starfleet. Which meant the little slut was well connected. Very well connected.

T'Lana's mouth flew open and her hand came up but she maintained her silence and lowered her hand as Grace veered off from the back wall at the last second. The next thing T'Lana knew, she had Rockford's phaser aimed at her head. Rockford clucked her tongue.

"That's the price of a thin skin," Rockford said. Then she called to Macen, "The back wall is hiding something."

"That's where the old Vulcan observation base could be accessed from. That was supposedly sealed off," Macen shared.

"I'd double check if I were you," Rockford urged.

"P'ris?" Macen made the request.

The Romulan scanned the wall with a tricorder from her belt. She studied the read outs for several minutes while everyone grew edgy. Even the monks were paying attention at this point.

"This wall is a hologram. The photon imagers refresh the construct every 3.8 seconds. A dampening field obstructs scans beyond this point," P'ris announced.

"Rab, the wall is yours," Macen informed his tactical expert.

Daggit unslung his pump action photon grenade launcher from his back. Checking the feed, he racked the pump to chamber a round. Shouldering the weapon, he fired.

Antimatter conflicted with the photons and force fields of the hologram. The ambient air was annihilated by the released antimatter and a deafening explosion occurred. A massive hole was revealed as the hologram ceased to exist. However, a ceiling mounted phaser array was also revealed and it opened fire.

Daggit was immediately struck in the chest by a phaser burst. Rockford sprinted forward while shooting at the array. Each of her shots struck it but it seemed to be armored. It could only target single individuals. Macen ordered everyone to scatter while Rockford grabbed hold of Daggit's tactical harness and dragged him out of range.

The rest of the team opened fire on the array from under cover. Macen turned to Grace, who was crouched beside him behind a monk's altar, "Mind lending a hand?"

Grace grimaced, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. My abilities seem to be fading."

Macen wore a pained look, "Now is not a good time for that reveal."

Grace shrugged, "It is what it is."

Macen nodded, "So be it. Celeste, what's the word on Rab?"

"The word is now I'm angry," Daggit said as he rose to his feet. Daggit had somehow managed to hang on to his grenade launched despite being in a stupor. He pumped the slide and shouldered the launcher once again. Firing a photon grenade, essentially a scaled down microtorpedo, he destroyed the array while it was distracted by the other SID team members shooting back at it.

"Boo-yah!" Daggit exclaimed as the array blew up.

Macen and the others rose out of their places of shelter. He nodded at Rockford who grabbed T'Lana. Rockford brought the Vulcan forward at gunpoint.

"Now, Ms. Public Affairs Officer, you will take point and lead us to the observation center," Macen decided.

"You are making a mistake here. One you will always regret," T'Lana warned.

"Why don't we see about that _after_ I make the mistake?" Macen replied.

T'Lana stoically proceeded into the chasm that served as a stairwell to the lower chamber.

What appeared to be security teams rushed up the stairs at the descending SID team. The sight of T'Lana leading the Outbound Ventures contractors made the security units hesitate. They were quickly stunned.

But as they were forced into unconsciousness, transporters took hold of the bodies and spirited them away. Rockford pointed out to Macen that the guards were wearing Starfleet style biosensors on their belts. When they passed out, it triggered an automatic transport.

Macen was intrigued by the choice of the biosensors. Starfleet's experimentation with them lasted between 2271-2275. After that time, Starfleet changed its uniforms and abandoned the biosensors since several incidents had proven the biosensor signals could be used to track down Starfleet personnel.

The next glut of security personnel stunned T'Lana to get her out of the way. She too vanished. As the wave was dealt with, and subsequently vanished, Macen tapped his comm badge.

"Shannon, are there any life signs aboard the Andorian raiders?" he asked.

_"Actually, every one of them just self destructed as if on cue,"_ Forger replied.

"Start scanning for an unaccounted for ship or surface base," Macen instructed.

_"If it's still unaccounted for, it means we can't already see it,"_ Forger protested.

"Shannon," Macen scolded her.

_"Okay, okay! We're on it,"_ Forger promised.

* * *

When the SID team reached the Observation Center only one lone Vulcan woman was still present. She was unusual in that she wore her hair loose and shoulder length. Macen recognized her from the visual log Ro had sent him of Bashir and Douglas' "recruitment".

"Commander L'Haan," Macen warily acknowledged her presence.

"We may dispense with the pretences," L'Haan advised, "I am no more a Starfleet Commander than you are not one."

P'ris snickered slightly at that. Macen asked the obvious question, "Then how are you properly addressed?"

"I am a Senior Agent within Section 31," L'Haan answered easily, "But I suspect you already knew that. Agent Douglas has been rather loose lipped with Doctor Bashir, and Doctor Bashir, in turn has been an overflowing fount of knowledge to Captain Ro Laren. Something may have to be done about that."

"Are threatening my friend?" Macen inquired.

"Do I need to?" L'Haan turned the question around.

"Go ahead," Macen urged, "She'll bury your agents."

"Perhaps," L'Haan allowed, "But Captain Ro is vulnerable in other areas. She has the new Deep Space Nine to watch over. And of course, there is Captain Alfonso Reyes. She is quite fond of him."

"You really have no idea of who you're dealing with, do you?" Macen mused, "She will make it her life's mission to hunt you down and feed you your heart."

"It has been tried," L'Haan countered, "Many times."

"Not by Ro," Macen warned her.

"Why are you opposing us, Commander?" L'Haan queried him, "We were once allies against Cell 51. A greater threat to the Federation has arisen in the form of the Typhon Pact. Unlike the Dominion or the Borg, the Typhon Pact knows us to an intimate degree neither previous foe could boast about."

L'Haan carefully studied him, "You are a Starfleet Intelligence Officer. You should welcome and embrace new opportunities to place agents within the Pact."

"Let me put this as simply as I can," Macen began to explain; "The Andorian Empire is no longer part of the Federation. They are a foreign power. There's this little thing called the Prime Directive. We don't interfere in foreign affairs unless asked to. Also, I'm no longer with Starfleet. I'm Captain of the _Solstice_. This 'Commander' business has got to stop."

"Perhaps," L'Haan considered his words, "I may have missed the memo outlining those facts. Or perhaps they are the fiction. Regardless of the truth, I advise you to beware of Commander P'ris."

"And why is that?" Macen asked with some amusement.

"She began her career as an Inquisitor. She imprisoned her own people for violating the official Orthodoxy. Later, as she rose in the chain of command, she returned in her own superiors for violations of the same. She then suborned the very fringe elements she'd been pursuing throughout this time," L'Haan elaborated, "Made a Commander; she brought these fringe elements to colonies outside of the Star Empire. She conveniently transferred to another post just before the colonists were annihilated by forces under Sela's command."

L'Haan placed her piercing gaze on P'ris, "Commander P'ris then became Chairman Koval's right hand. She was poised to replace him when Shinzon's coup occurred. Commander P'ris was then sidelined by Praetor Tal'Aura when she placed Sela as Chairman of the Tal Shiar. Commander P'ris then approached Section 31 and offered to act as an agent of influence within the Star Empire."

"Following the Hobus disaster, Commander P'ris rose in acclaim and popularity for her tireless efforts aiding the remaining Romulan worlds consolidate power and authority," L'Haan related, "However, when Donatra seized the opportunity to elevate herself to the rank of Empress, she also promoted Sela to the position of Proconsul. Expecting to be named Praetor, Commander P'ris was once again disappointed as her own allegiances were being investigated by Sela's agents in the Tal Shiar."

"So now we come to her 'defection'," L'Haan began to wrap up her thought, "Commander P'ris 'happened' to discover a plot to pit the Gorn Hegemony against Federation forces. She shared these concerns with us but we investigated her claims and found they lacked corroboration. With the Tal Shiar moving against her, she abandoned the Star Empire and approached you, Commander Macen. It seems you have been swayed by her fables. Allow us to do you a favor and deal with her for you."

"Do I even need to tell you to go to hell?" Macen wondered.

"Pity," L'Haan said thoughtfully, "This decision will cost you."

She touched her biosensor and a transporter beam carried her away. Macen spun on his heels, "Everyone out! Now!"

The team mounted the stairs and Macen ordered them to scurry the monks along. They made it outside of the monastery as explosions echoed from the underground chambers beneath the complex. The dome shattered and collapsed in on itself. The monks gazed upon the scene with a sense of serenity that seemed absurdly out of place.

"Thank you, Commander," P'ris confided with Macen.

"For believing you?" Macen asked.

P'ris nodded, "Precisely. We have never been enemies per se but neither were we friends until recently."

"But we were allies on more than one occasion," Macen informed her, "I tend to believe in my ally's veracity."

"Brin, what about Shannon and the others?" Rockford asked.

"I think they'll be rather busy right now," Macen shared.

"If anything happens to Parva, I'll rip that 'L'Haan's' intestines out with a fork," Daggit growled.

* * *

Aboard the _Solstice_ things were rapidly escalating. From Tactical, Jaycee Miller yelled out, "Starship decloaking aft of us. Unknown configuration."

"Shields up!" Forger ordered, "Edwin, get us a make on that ship."

Edwin Zimbalist plied his trade at the OPS station. Beside him, Radil instructed the CONN to break orbit. Forger had to grin.

"Thanks for reading my mind, Jenrya." Forger acknowledged Radil's efforts. She swiveled to face Miller, "Jaycee, what's the story on our troublemaker?"

"It appears to be a _Bird-of-Prey_ built at a Federation shipyard," Miller reported.

Forger wondered if Miller was using too much peroxide in her hair and it had leaked to her brain. Then again, Forger practiced the same treatments so who was she to point fingers?

"Have you run it through the database?" Forger asked, "And have you armed the weapons?"

"Done it," Miller responded, "And I have the computer sifting through _Jane's_ right now."

"Hello!" Miller suddenly exclaimed, "They're locking weapons now."

"Arm the aft torpedo launcher and prepare to fire," Forger instructed.

"Any chance I can take a preemptive shot?" Miller asked hopefully.

"Not in this lifetime," Forger disappointed her.

"They're firing!" Miller warned.

"Return fire," Forger ordered, "Radil bring us about so we can employ our phasers as well as our torpedo launchers. I've got a feeling our chase armament is outclassed."

"Holy crap!" Miller shouted, "Hold on to something!"

Explosions ripped through the small scoutship. Plasma conduits overloaded and station consoles shorted out. Forger was stunned.

"What the hell did they hit us with?" she enquired.

Miller looked quite put out, "A massive quantum torpedo volley combined with twin phase arrays working overtime. And they seemed to have slipped an invasive virus past Edwin. Our defensive systems are toast."

"Same goes for the whole ship," Zimbalist sullenly put in.

Forger activated a comm link to Engineering, "Parva, what's your status?"

"I scrammed the warp core," the Orion informed her acting captain, "The impulse reactor is wonky. Expect it to overload in thirty minutes or less."

"Got it," Forger said wearily, "I'm ordering everyone to abandon ship. So clear Engineering."

"Here we go again," Parva uttered before closing the line.

"She has a point," Miller grumped.

"Don't argue with me, Jaycee," Forger warned, "I'm surprised they haven't blown us to hell already."

"Okay, I'm going," Miller collected Zimbalist and headed for the escape pods.

"Shannon, Gilan and I have collected Telrik and Galen 3" Parva informed the XO, "We're boarding a pod now."

"Safe travels," Forger wished her. Forger suddenly looked alarmed, "Damn!"

Radil turned away from the pod she was prepping for the pair, "What?"

"What about Tessa?" Forger wondered.

"Didn't Galen 3 grab her isolinear rod?" Radil wanted to know.

"Do you really think Parva gave him a chance?" Forger countered.

"All right," Radil said grimly, "I'm coming with you."

"You should go," Forger urged.

"I'm not letting my baby grow up without its other mother," Radil declared.

Forger rolled her eyes, "I doubt the turbolift is operational."

"Then we'd best start climbing," Radil calmly replied.

* * *

Tessa was frantically beside herself when Forger and Radil entered. She gratefully clung to Forger, "I thought everyone had left me to die."

"Never," Forger promised her, "I need you to perform my SRS so I can finish my transition."

"Anything!" Tessa exclaimed, "Just take me with you!"

"Deactivate your program, Honey. And then I can pull your program rod," Forger gently instructed.

Tessa did so and Forger and Radil scrambled to an available escape pod. Radil paused before entering ahead of Forger, "I know you're not bi, and you're definitely not a lesbian, but if you ever come around to realizing you are, I'd be happy to run away with you."

"Are you implying what I think you are?" Forger inquired, "What about Kort?"

"He's got Hayley Galloway. He's already seeing her on the side when he travels to Bajor anyway. It'd just be a nudge to push him onward and upward," Radil revealed, "Just think about it, okay? And reconsider your wanting to undergo SRS if you accept my idea. I happen to _love_ your penis."

"Um...okay?" Forger was rather flustered, "Can we go now?"

"Of course," Radil said brightly.

At that moment, Forger realized her life had only just begun to fall apart.


	7. Chapter 7

11 Star Trek SID Catalyst

The crew of the _Solstice_ sadly bore witness to the death of their scoutship and watched the wreckage follow them into P'Jem's atmosphere and burn up behind them. The escape pods landed hundreds of kilometers away from the monastery.

It took almost an hour to gather all of the survivors from the three escape pods. Galen 3 was eternally grateful that Tessa's program rod had been salvaged. He gushed his thanks over and over to Forger. In turn, she encrusted him with Tessa's safety.

Finally, Forger used an escape pod's comm system to signal Macen. To her surprise, he replied with a visual signal, "It's okay, Shannon. I'm in the Public Affairs office. The officer here won't require it any longer since she left the planet."

"We lost the _Solstice_," Forger gamely informed him, "We were attacked by some kind of Federation built _Bird-of-Prey_ that decloaked behind us. It hit with everything imaginable. We pretty much didn't stand a chance."

"I don't doubt it," Macen assured her, "What you're referring to sounds like a Starfleet _Ramses_-class escort. It's not surprising you didn't recognize it. They've been built in limited numbers so far and Starfleet isn't advertising the fact that they've even been designed much less constructed."

"So what's next?" Forger inquired, "Do we start wearing robes and begin chanting?"

Macen grinned, "Actually the monks here have all taken vows of silence. Which makes dealing with them rather...easy. I've alerted your sister of our predicament."

"You expected the _Solstice_ to get destroyed?" Forger didn't know whether to be amazed or dismayed.

"Senior Agent L'Haan was far too confident in her agents' ability to inflict harm upon us not to expect Section 31 to have some major firepower in the area," Macen explained, "It was nothing personal."

"Well, I hope Amanda arranges some transport off of this rock soon," Forger admitted, "There's not a lot in our area except some rocks."

"Yes, well Section 31 destroyed the monastery here as well," Macen informed her, "So fifty monks are now crammed into three women's living quarters."

"I bet the ladies appreciate that," Forger said wryly.

"The women are all off planet so their quarters were up for grabs," Macen shared, "At least we don't have to stay and watch them squabble over space."

"Thank god," Forger breathed.

"Shouldn't we though," Macen mused.

* * *

Douglas received an update from L'Haan. The forward base on P'Jem had had to be abandoned. Her staff was now aboard the _Sentinel_ had headed for Izar as well. L'Haan understood Bashir was with Douglas. The Vulcan wanted to know why.

"Julian has agreed to join Section 31 in its mission to defend the Federation," Douglas enthused, "He's finally seen the agency's necessity."

"Indeed?"L'Haan remarked, "I suppose we shall see if the good doctor has truly seen the light or if this is some self serving fiction."

"Julian wouldn't lie to me," Douglas insisted.

"I do not believe the Doctor would," L'Haan clarified, "But have you correctly interpreted all of his statements?"

"Of course I have," Douglas retorted.

"I suppose time will bear that statement out," L'Haan supposed.

"Yes, it will," Douglas coldly replied.

"Hurry to Izar," L'Haan urged, "I look forward to greeting Doctor Bashir."

That mollified Douglas somewhat, "And Julian is looking forward to seeing you again."

"Is he really?" L'Haan wondered before severing the connection.

Douglas began to wonder what Bashir was doing in the rear of the runabout.

* * *

While Douglas was managing the cockpit, and conversing with L'Haan, Bashir was in the rear compartments holding a conversation of his own. Knowing full well that any transmission made from the _Gadfly's_ comm array would leave a record, Bashir had chose to utilize the emergency beacon in the runabout's escape pod. His chosen participant was Captain Ro.

Bashir began by explaining to Ro how Section 31 was involved in the assassination of the Andorian Emperor. Her reply did little to encourage him, _"Doctor, you do realize you're still culpable under Federation and Andorian laws?"_

Bashir knew this would be a sticking point with Ro. She'd been Deep Space Nine's Chief of Security before graduating into the Executive Officer's slot and then her final segue into commanding both the old, and now the new, stations. However, Ro's time with both the Bajoran Resistance and the Maquis gave her a certain leniency regarding particular motivations.

"Captain, I can assure you I had no idea that Sarina had been sent to kill Emperor Thrak," Bashir said somewhat desperately, "I was told we were there to persuade Thrak to stand down on the territorial claims against the Tellarites."

Ro frowned, _"It seems your actions, whether intentional or not, settled that issue already."_

"How so?" Bashir was understandably behind in the news.

_"The colonies held a referendum today. The votes were tallied by computer and an overwhelming majority voted to throw in with the Andorian government. The Tellarite officials were startled to discover that the Andorians had already dispatched a transition team several days ago,"_ Ro explained.

"But that was _before_ the assassination," Bashir was stunned.

_"We're dealing with Section 31, remember?"_ Ro replied, _"From everything you and Brin have told me, that involves wheels within wheels. I wouldn't be surprised if you were included in this mission solely to serve as a scapegoat to distract the Andorian public."_

"But Sarina defied those orders and rescued me," Bashir asserted.

_"Don't sing her praises just yet, Julian,"_ Ro counseled, _"She's still a killer and you're a fugitive wanted for being an accessory to murder. That's a lovely gift to hand to your lover."_

"Sarina is just a bit confused," Bashir protested, "I can bring her out of Section 31."

_"Do you really think so?"_ Ro asked acerbically, _"Because I don't." _

'How can you say that?" Bashir asked pleadingly.

_"I can say that as her CO and as an expert in illegal causes,"_ Ro answered sharply, _"Sarina chose to abandon the norms of law and government when she joined Section 31. She sees them as a hindrance. She's above them now. The ends are more important than the means. She's justified every action with a sanctimonious sense of superiority. She can act with impunity because she knows she is in the right, no matter what anyone else says."_

Bashir fell silent for several seconds, "Was that how it was for you?"

_"Pretty much,"_ Ro admitted, _"And I didn't come anywhere near as extreme as most of the Maquis. We won't go into my Resistance days. Suffice it to say I discovered I had limits then as well. The basic point here is she's utterly convinced she's in the right. And I doubt even you can persuade her otherwise."_

"But I have to try," Bashir stated simply.

_"Okay, I'll give you that,"_ Ro allowed, _"Where are you headed?"_

"Izar," Bashir informed her, "I'll give you the exact location after I arrive."

_"All right," _Ro agreed, _"Now you'd better cut this short. Sarina is probably already getting suspicious."_

"Of me?" Bashir was wounded.

_"Especially of you,"_ Ro advised him, _"Ro out."_

Bashir secured the emergency beacon and then quickly ordered two meals from the replicator. When he came to the cockpit he could tell Ro had been correct about Douglas' suspicions. She smiled gratefully as he handed over a tray.

"My favorite," she grinned, "How thoughtful. I was beginning to think you'd sleep your life away."

"And miss the chance to keep you company?" Bashir said with as much charm as he could muster, "Heavens forefend."

They ate in companionable silence. After Douglas finished she waited for Bashir to be done, "Since you were kind enough to bring dinner, I'll recycle the plates and trays."

"If you insist," Bashir graciously allowed.

"Oh, I do," Douglas said playfully.

When she reached the rear cabins, she recycled the dinnerware. She then used one of the comp/comms to visit the comm logs. Only seeing her conversation with L'Haan listed, Douglas breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she's only been imagining Bashir's discomfort and nervousness. Whatever the case may be, she still had to keep an eye on him until he'd fully committed to Section 31. That would only be a few days away. She just had to be watchful, and patient, until then.

* * *

Less than twenty-four hours later, the _USS Krechet_ arrived at P'Jem. The _Eagle_-class cruiser had been returning from Klingon space when diverted to the Vulcan world. She'd been conducting joint exercises with the Klingon Defense Force alongside two dozen other Starfleet vessels. The _Solstice_ crew was quickly beamed aboard while an engineering detail was sent down to the planet.

The ship's captain explained to Macen the _Krechet_ would be returning to P'Jem after delivering Macen and his crewmates to Spacedock. Admiral Amanda Forger had cut the orders and the Starfleet Commander-in-Chief, Edward Jellico, had countersigned them. So the _Krechet_ basically existed to get Macen's crew to Earth in record time.

Having traversed the distance at the _Krechet's _rated maximum warp speed, they arrived in Earth orbit in just a few hours. The crew was beamed over to Spacedock in eight person groups. Only requiring two transfers, they were all surprised to find Admiral Forger greeting them.

The elder Forger had once been paralyzed from the waist down by her now ex-husband. A radical surgery employing a neural pathway shunt on her spinal cord, performed by the Doctor of _Voyager_ fame and Tessa as well, had enabled Forger to learn how to walk again.

Admiral Forger still utilized braces similar to Parva's, and it looked as though she always would. But she was no longer confined to a hover chair. So she was eternally grateful to her surgeons and Parva for designing the shunt in first place under the Doctor and Tessa's watchful eyes.

Admiral Forger's most enthusiastic reunion was with her younger sister. She practically squealed with delight, "Shannon!"

They fiercely embraced and then the Admiral recomposed her generally dignified air, "Captain Macen, I have something to show you."

Admiral Forger led Macen and his crew to an observation window near an umbilical link to a ship. Outside the window lay a _Nova_-class surveyor. Forger knew Macen had a fondness for them that exceeded his great love for the _Blackbird_-class.

"Pretty ship," he sighed.

"She's yours," Admiral Forger informed him.

He gave her a surprised looked and she modestly shrugged, "I was going to try and get you to retire the _Solstice_ anyway."

She handed him a padd, "Here's all the pertinent details."

Macen overlooked some of the data on the screen," She's registered as the _Obsidian_?"

"The NDR 74315-1 _SS Obsidian_, to be precise," Admiral Forger explained, "Civilian registries don't employ alphanumerics to designate a continuance of registry numbers on a new vessel. The latest _Enterprise_ may have an "_E_" in its name but as a civilian contractor you don't get that privelage."

"I don't know what to say," Macen was flabbergasted.

"Just go activate your command codes and get underway for Deep Space Nine," Forger told him, "Your friend, Captain Ro, has some new information you need to hear."

"Do we have a new contract?" Macen wondered.

"Let's board the _Obsidian_ and we can talk," Admiral Forger suggested.

* * *

Admiral Forger and Macen settled in his new Ready Room after he'd transferred the ship's command codes into his name, biosignature, and voice print. Shannon Forger did the same as the Executive Officer. Every other crew members' voice prints and biosignatures were already on file. It would be up to the younger Forger to assign who held what position aboard the starship. Shannon Forger immediately went to her office, even before checking out her assigned quarters, and began designated personnel roles.

"So," Macen grinned like a Cheshire, "Tell me what interesting modifications the SPYards have made to my ship."

"Other than augmenting your shielding and adding ablative plating to the hull, none," Admiral Forger replied. She saw Macen surprised disappointment, "Oh, they also enhanced your sensor platforms."

"Really?" Macen was expecting it to be a joke.

"Really, Brin," Admiral Forger assured him, "The SPYards engineering staff looked at your needs and your profile. They felt this was the perfect solution to status as an independent contractor. An independent contractor that wouldn't have access to advanced Starfleet technology."

Macen took it in. He was coping, obviously disappointed, but coping, "I can see how the SPYards personnel could draw that conclusion."

"Brin, before Alynna demoted you back to 'Commander', and sent you to infiltrate the Maquis, you were briefly assigned as a _Nova_-class CO," Forger reminded him, "That was a nuts and bolts, plain Jane version of a surveyor as well."

"I only commanded the _Eclipse_ for three weeks," Macen dourly reminded her.

"But it must have made an impact because you later named one of your SID ships after her," Forger probed his reaction, "And just how did you lose another ship?"

"You read my report?" Macen inquired.

"Of course," Forger reassured him.

"Then you know I wasn't aboard the _Solstice_ when she was destroyed," Macen stated, "Shannon had the center seat. Her report beside Jaycee Miller's is fascinating reading."

"Section 31 has _Ramses_-class ships," Forger bitterly remarked, "It figures. We don't have enough of them in the fleet but Section 31 is probably producing them with cookie cutters."

"Amanda, we also have a bigger picture issue," Macen divulged, "L'Haan tried to get me to turn over P'ris to her."

"I would have done it in a heartbeat," Forger confided.

"That's why I'm not you," Macen quipped. Seeing her startled reaction, he began to explain; "L'Haan was trying to convince me that P'ris' statements and data regarding the so-called 'Gorn Initiative' were false."

"They very well may be," Forger reminded him, "We haven't corroborated that data yet."

"I don't think you'll be able to," Macen guessed, "The plan required Federation starships attacking the Gorn home world. But why did it list them as 'Federation starships' and not as 'Starfleet' assets?"

"I don't know but we're reviewing every command level officer and their crews right now," Forger shared, "We have been since P'ris delivered her information."

"I think that's a waste of time," Macen informed her, "L'Haan's insistence on eliminating P'ris, and the presence of a _Ramses_-class starship in Section 31's possession, leads me to believe Section 31 will attack the Gorn."

"Hence leading to a war between the Khitomer Accords powers and the Typhon Pact," Forger recalled Macen's report in its entirety, "And would allow the Andorian Empire to seize at least one Sector."

"They want to expand at least from Sector 006 which they control now to claiming at least Sector 005, which Vulcan controls, and probably Sector 007," Macen explained.

"Which the Tellarites are in authority over," Forger realized.

"It's no great leap of the imagination to foresee the Andorian Empire reaching out into Sector 001 as well," Macen warned.

"I can't believe the Andorians would attack Earth or her space," Forger denied the possibility.

"The Breen did it," Macen recalled that fateful day, "And they're a lot further out."

Forger looked crestfallen, "I'll bump your reports to Starfleet Intelligence. I'll attach a 'Priority One' classification so Alynna will get it right away."

Admiral Alynna Nechayev was not only Amanda Forger's mentor but she's always been a minder to Brin Macen and Mackenzie Calhoun since she'd achieved the rank of "Captain" and beyond. She'd sheltered and protected Macen and Calhoun on several occasions when no one else would touch them. Of course, Macen could still remember Nechayev as a junior officer, new to Starfleet Intelligence, and he'd tried to steer her in the right directions. After so many decades of camaraderie, Nechayev tended to think of Macen as a member of her family.

"Brin, I have to ask," Forger began, "Is Tom Riker coming aboard? Because that really mucks up your command structure."

Macen chuckled, "Tom is CO over Serenity Station. That's where he can do the most good. Shannon is proving to be the perfect First Officer. She risked her own life and safety to pull Tessa off of the _Solstice_ after everyone had abandoned ship."

Macen wore a wry expression, "Everyone but Radil, that is."

"There are several factors to Radil's pregnancy I don't believe quite yet," Forger admitted beginning to tick off fingers, "First off, I have difficulty believe Shannon would ever have sex with a woman. She's just not the type and has never had the inclination."

She ticked off a second finger, "I also have difficulty believing Shannon would cavort with anyone already married to someone else. Despite my caveat regarding the first objection, _if_ she ever slept with a woman, it would be a single woman."

"Third, what the hell kind of game is Radil playing at?" Forger demanded to know.

"At its inception, Kort and Radil chose a so-called 'open' marriage. Kort tended to let Radil sleep with any woman she chose while he stoically sat by," Macen shared, "Eventually, Kort took up a polyamorous relationship with Doctor Hayley Galloway. Radil, despite her best intentions, is burning with jealousy. I think she laid a trap for Shannon and intentionally got pregnant."

"I'll kill her," Forger growled. Seeing Macen's bemused expression she held up a hand, "I'll wait until she delivers the baby and _then_ I'll kill her."

"So what's next?" Macen asked.

"I already told you, you report to Deep Space Nine," Forger huffed.

"I have some mild staffing shortages now that we're aboard this ship," Macen reminded Forger.

"Ro has some thoughts regarding that issue and Chris Pike has been selecting candidates for your new crew for several weeks now," Forger revealed.

"Interesting," Macen dryly commented.

The door chimed and Macen bade it to open. Radil stood revealed. She'd obviously just finished another sneezing fit given how she was sniffling.

"I'll leave you to it then," Forger said. As she exited, she shot Radil a death glare.

Radil heaved a sigh, "I'll be leaving the team."

"I kind of expected that," Macen admitted, "What are your plans?"

"I'll stay aboard Serenity. Gerrit Gren has offered to make me his Chief Deputy. I've already accepted," Radil confessed.

"And you're not pushing Tom to make you the Chief of Security because of the baby," Macen surmised.

Radil guiltily nodded, "It looks like I'll be a single mother after all."

"I can't say I'm surprised," Macen divulged, "But I can say I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm surprised," Radil lamented.

"You pushed every button Kort had," Macen said, "You knew how this was going to go. It was a make or break decision when you seduced Shannon. I'm not quit certain how you guaranteed your pregnancy but I can make a few educated guesses. Suffice it say, you wanted to hurt Kort and you did. Now you have to live with that choice."

"Damn you!" Radil snarled and she stormed out of the Ready Room.

A few minutes later Rockford appeared, "What's wrong with Jenrya? She practically ran over me at the turbolift."

"I splashed her with a dose of the truth," Macen shared, "She didn't appreciate it."

"About how she seduced Shannon for her own purposes or how she used artificial means to inseminate herself?" Rockford wondered as she took a seat.

"I alluded to them both," Macen informed her, "The make it or break it section came when she began bemoaning the fact Kort is leaving her. I pointed out that was the choice she made."

"Ah, the ol' 'suck it up and deal with it' approach," Rockford grinned, "Gotcha. No wonder she's pissed."

"Oh, and she permanently left the team," Macen announced.

"Your choice or hers?" Rockford wanted to know.

"Hers," Macen revealed, "And that came _before_ she mentioned Kort was kicking her out."

"Well, it certainly would have come up _after _you verbally slapped her," Rockford mused.

"So, how are our quarters?" Macen shifted topics to lighter fare.

"Do I even have to tell you how spacious the Captain's Quarters are on this tub compared to the _Solstice_?" Rockford grinned, "I'd swear they're even roomier than the old _Obsidian_."

"We'll have to acquire a _Galaxy_-class starship someday," Macen said thoughtfully, "_Then_ you'll see comfort."

"And just where would you get one of those?" Rockford dryly asked.

"Ben Sisko is thinking of selling off the _USS Robinson_ on the Ferengi market. Quark's trying to broker the deal," Macen shared.

"Does Starfleet know about this?" Rockford asked, "And isn't Sisko exploring deep space right now?"

"No and yes," Macen grinned, "But Quark felt that the best kind of starship to sell was one deployed on a long range exploration mission."

"Quark would," Rockford ruefully conceded.

"Should we check on the others and see if they're settled in yet?" Macen asked.

Rockford wore a knowing smirk, "You just want to take this ship on a test drive."

"Yup," Macen cheerfully agreed.

She casually threw a hand aside, "Who am I to stop you? After all, you're the Captain."

"You say that like it's bad thing," Macen remarked.

"That's because it could be," Rockford commented, "I may not be a telepath like T'Kir was but I _know_ you. Warts and all."

"Yet you stick around," Macen observed.

"Yeah," Rockford ruefully replied, "I must be as nuts as you."

"You will pay for that remark," Macen warned her, "Not now but later."

"In the bedroom?" Rockford was intrigued.

"Where else?" Macen retorted.

"Something to look forward to," Rockford happily declared, "I always enjoy paying my debts to you. You usually reciprocate in the nicest of ways."

"Nice?" Macen scoffed, "That's like the kiss of death."

"Nice is good," Rockford insisted, gazing deeply into his eyes, "Nice is _very_ good."

She suddenly looked impish, "And so is enthusiasm."

"No worries there," Macen quipped.

"Okay," Rockford got decisive, "Either ravish me now or inspect the ship."

"Would you hate me if I chose the ship?" Macen eagerly inquired.

"You already have," Rockford sighed, "But I'll forgive you. Just reciprocate like mad, at least three or four times, and I'll be placated."

"Love you!" Macen darted from around his desk and exited the Ready Room.

Rockford took a moment to study the Ready Room. Addressing the ship, she remarked, "I hate you already."


	8. Chapter 8

11 Star Trek SID Catalyst

Douglas landed the _Gadfly_ on a landing tarmac shared by two separate, and expansive, training facilities. The larger of the two was Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training Center. Bashir had almost gone numb after learning this from Douglas. The smaller, and more discreet, facility was used by Section 31 to train operatives for field work. The two centers shared many of the same instructors.

Two agents had met Bashir and Douglas at the field. They then drove the couple to meet L'Haan in a skimmer. Outside of the training camps a small bunker-like set of buildings lay in the woods surrounding the camps. Inside, L'Haan awaited them.

"Excellent work, Agent Douglas," L'Haan greeted her protégé. Nodding at Bashir, "It seems you have finally come into the fold, Doctor. Or have you?"

"Sarina's goals are now my own," Bashir assured L'Haan.

"Excellent," L'Haan seemed to accept his assurances at face value, "Then you will not object to undertaking an assignment."

"It seems I already have previously," Bashir retorted.

"Quite," L'Haan conceded, "This will be a tad more difficult."

"Then killing a sitting emperor in his own palace?" Bashir scoffed, "I don't see how."

"These targets knows who you are, Doctor," L'Haan replied calmly, "The targets also know of our existence. They shall be wary of you."

"What, or who, is the target?" Douglas inquired before Bashir could really get himself into trouble.

"Outbound Ventures has become a problem as of late," L'Haan stated, "You will board the _Sentinel_ and proceed to their Serenity Station. Once there, you will destroy the station and any Outbound Ventures ships foolish enough to try and defend it."

"I see," Douglas said quietly.

Bashir wasn't as receptive, "Those are civilians."

"Those civilians cost us our forward base on P'Jem," L'Haan informed him, "They must be dealt with before they cost us more."

"And how do we neutralize a space station and her peripheral escorts?" Douglas inquired.

"Disable the docking clamps' release mechanism," L'Haan instructed, "Then disable the escape pod launchers. The runabouts docked there must also be neutralized. Once these steps have been taken, it shall be simplicity itself to overload the reactor core."

"Why do so many innocents have to die?" Bashir pointedly inquired.

"Commander Macen broke our truce," L'Haan said gravel, "Now he will learn doing so comes with a steep price."

Bashir opened his mouth but L'Haan spoke over him, "Once Serenity has been destroyed you will intercept the newly christened _Obsidian _and destroy it as well."

"And what type of vessel is this '_Obsidian_'?" Bashir wondered.

"A _Nova_-class surveyor," L'Haan replied matter-of-factly.

"How does one ambush a roving sensor platform?" Bashir had task.

"Our _Ramses_-class _Sentinel_ is more than a Klingon inspired platform. It is also proof that we have solved the longstanding riddle of how the Klingon Defense Force was able to develop a _Bird-of-Prey_ that could fire while cloaked. That is how you will ambush Macen's ship."

"I see," Bashir admitted gravely.

* * *

Later that evening, as the night began to fall on Izar's largest continent, the western peninsula began to be touched by darkness. New Seattle was built beside a natural feature reminiscent of Earth's Puget Sound. The surrounding forest and mountains were also reminiscent of the Olympic and Cascade ranges surrounding the Sound. So New Seattle had been the colonists' first choice of names for their capitol.

Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training Center had been built in a valley adjacent to New Seattle. Section 31 had cleared out timber to establish their training center. The bunkers were camouflaged by sensor baffling netting and the verdant growth of the forest they were sunk into.

Bashir had begun his trek to the landing tarmac over an hour ago and he'd finally reached the _Gadfly_. Boarding the runabout, he immediately went to the escape pod and repeated his earlier effort with the comm array. Knowing he didn't have time to risk a visual communication with Ro, he sent a written transcript of planned events. He quickly exited the ship and began his trek home.

Nearby, from a place of concealment, Douglas watched him go. L'Haan had alerted her to Bashir's "stroll" and Douglas had dutifully followed him. Discreetly of course. She wanted Bashir to carry out whatever covert action he intended to complete.

After Bashir had withdrawn from the _Gadfly_, Douglas boarded the craft. Once again, the runabout's comm logs were nearly a blank. But that didn't mean that Bashir hadn't contacted anyone. She knew Bashir was quite clever.

After a moment's thought, she cursed herself for overlooking the escape pod and its emergency beacon. Accessing it, she quickly found the records of Bashir's communiqués with Ro. Reviewing the text of the last, her heart fell.

"Oh Julian, what have you done?" Douglas whispered.

* * *

Meeting with L'Haan, Douglas described the damage that had been done. L'Haan took the news rather placidly, "It is to be expected. The answer is simple. You deal with the _Obsidian_ before diverting to Serenity Station. Once aboard the station you will disable the good Doctor and leave him to his fate when the station destroys itself."

Douglas looked stricken, for that was how she felt, but she gamely nodded her acceptance of the proposal; "That's how we'll play it then."

"Excellent," L'Haan stifled the urge to smile.

* * *

Ro read over her message and bumped the matter up to Starfleet Intelligence. It came as no surprise when Admiral Nechayev addressed her concerns directly, "Captain Ro, the supposed Section 31 timetable is to strike after the _Obsidian _departs from Deep Space Nine and is underway to her home port of Serenity Station. I want you to deploy the _Defiant_ before the _Obsidian_ disembarks from Deep Space Nine and proceed to Barrinor to deal with the threat.""

"But the _Obsidian_ isn't due here until tomorrow," Ro reminded Nechayev, "We could leave now and intercept Section 31's ship before there is a crisis."

Nechayev's opinion of Ro cooled considerably at that moment, "The _Obsidian's_ best speed is Warp 8.3, and even then, only for twelve hours. The _Defiant _easily exceeds that threshold and Barrinor is in the neighboring sector so you should easily outpace Captain Macen. I want you to standby while he transits the Bajor and Barrinor sectors."

"How long should we wait for trouble to begin?" Ro inquired.

"No more than two days after Macen and his crew arrive in the system," Nechayev instructed, "That should give Section 31 enough time to rethink their strategy."

"And you really think that's going happen?" Ro asked skeptically.

"Stranger events have occurred, Captain," Nechayev counseled Ro, "And it doesn't matter what I think. These orders stem from Admiral Akaar's office."

Ro knew Leonard James Akaar was the Alpha Quadrant Theater Commander. Technically he outranked Nechayev in the order of command. But not in rank or discreet responsibilities. Nechayev also sat on the secretive Council of Five with Akaar and as such equaled him in many respects. Jellico was grooming the Cappellan to replace him as Commander-in-Chief here shortly.

"All right," Ro accepted things at face value despite personally knowing Nechayev's devious ways, "Brin and his crew will be here tomorrow. I'll brief him when he arrives."

"Excellent," Nechayev wore a thin smile, "It should be nostalgic for you two to be working together again."

"Trust me, it happens often enough for us not to have time enough to miss it," Ro quipped.

"I'm sure," Nechayev retorted.

Ro could have smacked Nechayev at that point, "It'll be taken care, Admiral. I'm on it."

"I'm sure you are," Ro wasn't certain what Nechayev was intimating at but she already knew she didn't appreciate it.

* * *

The _Obsidian_ arrived after Beta Watch had relieved the bulk of Deep Space Nine's senior staff. Ro received a page from her exec, who was also the Bajoran liaison. Colonel Cenn Descka informed Ro that Macen was at Pylon Four, Dock Six. Ro's Chief of Security, Jefferson Blackmer, had taken a mixed team of Starfleet and Bajoran Militia officers to process the Outbound Ventures crew's entry into the station. Mainly, they had to add the team's side arms into the computer so they would be exempt from the dampening field that neutralized proscribed weapons.

Ro waited outside the crossover that joined Pylon Four to the station core. She grinned when she saw Macen, "You look as young as ever, you bastard."

"And you look more beautiful than ever," Macen replied with a smile, "You've aged into a gracefully elegant woman, Laren."

Ro looked to Rockford, "Does he spin this BS for you too?"

"I think it's in his job description," Rockford chuckled.

"So how's Elias?" Ro inquired of Rockford.

Rockford grinned at the gentle dig. While Commander Elias Vaughn had been XO of the old, Cardassian built Deep Space Nine, Rockford and he had enjoyed a brief but memorable love affair, "He's doing well. Semi-retirement suits him. But you could asked Prynn that and you probably have. Regularly."

Lt. Commander Prynn Tenmei was Vaughn's daughter. She was also the _Defiant's_ XO and CONN/OPS Officer. Ro smirked.

"You really must be half the detective they say you are," Ro retorted.

"And you're an overprotective friend," Rockford informed Ro, "My days of trying to kill Brin are long gone."

"Just keep it that way, Okay?" Ro urged.

"Alynna sent me a rather cryptic message saying I had to talk to you," Macen told Ro, "And Amanda practically shoved me all the way here since you seem to have a solution to some of my current staffing problems."

"We'll discuss Nechayev's mystery in my office," Ro informed Macen, "As for staffing, follow me."

The trio went to Quark's bar/embassy. Ro maneuvered them through the crowded place. Over twenty-eight hundred souls called Deep Space Nine home at any given time. And a great many of them congregated at Quark's. Quark himself ushered them to a table.

"So, how is my franchise on Serenity Station doing?" Quark asked with eager interest.

"Business is booming," Macen looked around, "Not quite this booming but busy nonetheless. But you already knew that."

"I just wanted to hear to from a satisfied customer. I have to uphold the reputation of the brand," Quark said proudly. And then he looked worried, "You are a satisfied customer, aren't you?"

"Very," Macen admitted.

"Would you like to thumbprint a statement to that effect?" Quark suddenly held out a padd.

"Wouldn't I have to author a testimonial first?" Macen wondered.

"No need. I've already taken care of the details," Quark assured him.

"Leave it with me and I'll see about it," Macen insisted.

"But..." Quark protested.

"Leave it," Macen instructed rather sternly.

"Of course, you have things to discuss," Quark allowed, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Does he ever give up?" Rockford asked.

"He wouldn't be Quark if he did," Ro assured her.

"Now, personnel problem," Macen reminded Quark.

"Wait just a minute," Ro deflected the question, "They should be here any minute now."

"Who?" Macen wondered.

Two Cardassian women entered Quark's as if on cue. One wore a Cardassian Guard armored uniform. The other was in a utilitarian business suit. They gazed around the room. When their gaze caught Ro she waved them down.

The pair joined Macen and Rockford. Ro made the introductions, "Captain Macen and Detective Rockford meet Dalin Zivan Slaine and Detective Ziva Delain."

"Detective?" Rockford's curiosity was piqued.

"Indeed," Delain seemed pleased as well, "It seems it's a small quadrant tonight."

"Dalin Slaine is my Tactical Officer. She's also the station's Second Officer," Ro said proudly.

"Laren has mentioned you, Dalin Slaine," Macen admitted, "She's understandably impressed by you."

"You are very kind, Captain Macen," Slaine demurred, "Captain Ro always speaks highly of you."

"Can the mutual appreciation society," Rockford flippantly ordered, "What's important is why Detective Delain is here on Deep Space Nine."

Delain decided she liked Rockford's impertinent attitude, "I came to be here because of a mutual acquaintance of Captain Macen's."

"Really?" Macen perked up, "Who?"

"Lyoti Mariska, of course," Delain said brightly.

Rockford wore a Cheshire grin, "You remember her. She's an ex-girlfriend."

Ro suddenly cast an appraising look Macen's way, "Something you want to tell me?"

"Maybe later," Macen murmured.

"I seem to recall you discovered her 'third spoon'," Rockford gibed.

The two Cardassian laughed over that. Delain was especially amused, "Lyoti sings your praises, Captain."

"I'm sure she did more than sing on a few occasions," Rockford quipped.

"Yes, she did," Delain said authoritatively.

"So, you've deftly avoided the question," Macen reminded Delain.

"Brilliant change of subject," Delain grinned, "I was, until recently, a constable on Rikhellan V. It's subject world with a sizeable Cardassian population. We have our own cities while the natives dwell in theirs. I was investigating a case that involved the Unionist officials before they lost power in the election cycle that made Rekena Garan castellan. I lost my position under the former regime. Afterwards I went private with my business partner who was a former member of the Cardassian Information Bureau. We were on a sensitive case that ended up with her death and my expulsion from the Union."

"I sought out Mariska and she steered me to Deep Space Nine. She felt I could learn about Federation laws and legal practices before going into business for myself once again," Delain explained.

"Maybe we could give you a job," Rockford suggested.

"Really?" Delain looked eager.

"I have my own agency," Rockford informed her, "I could easily hire you. Are you interested?"

"Of course I am!" Delain exclaimed, "I'd love to work for you!"

"My agency has an office aboard this station. Let's go there and talk," Rockford suggested.

"You mean you're _that_ Rockford?" Delain was startled.

"None other," Rockford smiled, "Coming with me?"

Delain almost toppled her chair she rose so fast. The ladies left. Ro turned to Slaine.

"Zivan, would you mind getting Wyn for me?" Ro asked.

Slaine wore a knowing smirk, "Finally found someone to pawn her off on, eh?"

"You're not helping my sales pitch," Ro complained.

Slaine shrugged, "Give him the hard luck speech. How can he resist?"

"Shoo!" Ro hissed.

"So who's the hard luck case?" Macen mirthfully inquired.

Ro sighed, "Her name is Wyn Mesa. Until recently she was a member of the Bajoran Militia. She was their single most capable pilot."

"Was?" Macen prompted her to continue.

"Wyn is highly competitive. She and a few other pilots were hot-dogging around Bajor's moons. Accidents happened and she was the sole survivor. And even then, she barely survived. The Militia dismissed her and she ended up on the station looking for work as a shuttle pilot. But of course, with her record, no one will touch her," Ro related the facts.

"Yet you want me to take her on?" Macen asked.

"Come on, Brin! You let Hannah Grace pilot every ship you've owned," Ro accused.

"Calm down," Macen suggested, "I'll talk to her. It just so happens with Rhiann leaving the crew I'm in need of a pilot."

"You won't regret this," Ro promised.

"Laren, I haven't said 'yes' yet," Macen reminded her, "I said I'd talk to her. Nothing more or less."

"You'll love her. You'll see," Ro assured him.

"Yes, we will," Macen muttered.

Macen swiftly discovered that Wyn was as spirited as advertised. She was a bubbling fount of confidence and enthusiasm. She was definitely a risk taker. An important aspect in a pilot. The question remained though, had she learned her limitations?

"You seem to have doubts about me," Wyn commented at last.

"You have to understand why," Macen countered, "By all reports you're good at what you do. But you're also headstrong, cocky, and reckless to a fault. That got your wingmen killed and almost claimed your life as well. Now I'm left wondering what that taught you. If it taught you anything."

Wyn's face contorted as a surge of anger threatened to overwhelm her. But she managed to temper her rushing emotions. Which was a positive sign for Macen.

"I made dreadful mistake when I led those pilots to their deaths," Wyn said, "And yes, I said _I_ led them. I was the senior pilot and I was also considered the best among them. They wouldn't have engaged in any of the maneuvers that got them killed if I hadn't issued the challenge and led them into it. Those deaths haunt me every day and night. Especially at night. Do you have any idea of what it's like to be tormented by five _boryhas_ every waking and sleeping moment?"

Macen was familiar with the Bajoran version of ghosts, "I've been visited by my fair share."

Wyn could hear the conviction in Macen's voice and nodded, "I believe you. So, to basically answer your question, I've learned my limits. I've also learned when not to throw lives away uselessly."

"But you are willing to throw them away usefully," Macen mused.

"Every Bajoran knows the value of dying for a cause," Wyn sad forcefully, "I just had to learn which causes are worth it. Is yours?"

Macen appreciated the pointed question, "I can't discuss the details of my contracts with Starfleet or other entities openly but I think you'd fit in with Outbound Ventures' mission. In fact, I think you'd excel at being a member of my crew."

"Captain Ro said your group was some kind of trouble shooters," Wyn expressed her interpretation of Ro's earlier comments.

Ro winced, "That's not exactly what I said."

Macen chuckled, "No worries, Laren. You're off the hook. All right Mesa, I'll tell you this much. Outbound Ventures is a security and investigative agency. My crew and investigative team are frequently contracted by Starfleet, other governmental bodies, and private individuals to resolve delicate situations. Most of which can never be discussed with anyone lacking certain credentials or clearances."

"So you're spies," Wyn guessed.

"Not exactly," Macen replied.

"Commandoes?" Wyn ventured again.

"Not quite," Macen shot her down again.

"Mercenaries then," Wyn was growing frustrated.

Macen ruefully said, "Why don't you wait until we have a private moment and I'll fill you in as best I can without giving away anything classified."

"Okay, when do we do that?" Wyn forcefully asked.

Macen looked to Ro. Ro smiled, "I'll let you use the staff briefing room."

"Any time in the near future?" Macen wondered.

"Now?" Ro groaned.

"I think Mesa's internal warp core will breach if we don't go now." Macen opined.

"Damn straight," Wyn concurred.

Ro sighed, "Let me settle the bill with Quark and we'll go."

Macen rose from the table and motioned for Wyn to follow, "Come on then. This could take a few minutes."

"What's Captain Ro see in that Ferengi anyway?" Wyn asked as they proceeded out of the bar/embassy.

"It may be a Bajoran thing," Macen quipped.

"I don't see how," Wyn bristled.

"The First Lady of the Ferengi Alliance is a Bajoran," Macen reminded Wyn.

"Oh yeah, Leeta," Wyn recalled.

"The truth is, Ro sees Quark as a challenge and he loves a challenge. Plus he's the truest friend she has on the station. That was true even when Commander Vaughn was aboard and Ro was the Chief of Security."

"Have they ever...?" Wyn fumbled over the question.

"Have they ever been intimate?" the unfinished question amused Macen.

Wyn nodded and Macen smirked, "I don't know. She's involved with Captain Reyes now but I think Quark may still carry a torch for her. Whatever is between them, I leave it to them. That's where it belongs."

"You're the strangest human I've ever met," Wyn proclaimed.

"That maybe because I'm not human," Macen replied.

He enjoyed watching Wyn's eyes bulge.


	9. Chapter 9

10 Star Trek SID Catalyst

Macen couldn't help but smirk at Rockford as she explained her plan for bring Delain into the SID team. Quite frankly, it was irking her; "Wipe that smug smirk off of your face or I'll belt you."

"I knew what you were up to as soon as you and Delain traipsed off to your offices," Macen chuckled.

"Brin, she's perfect to take Radil's spot," Rockford insisted, "Jenrya had to learn how to be a security officer and specialist. Ziva has actually been a law enforcement officer."

"You're forgetting something," Macen warned her, "Eric was a Maquis and Rab fought in the Dominion War. Both conflicts pitted them against Cardassians."

"What a load of _shuk_," Rockford snorted, "Ziva was eight years old when the Dominion War started. And you were a Maquis and yet you managed to bed Mariska."

"Lyoti and I were both at low points in our lives," Macen reminded Rockford, "We each needed a little shared comforting."

"The point is that you overcame your own prejudices in order to get close enough to her to have sex with her," Rockford was getting exasperated, "And if someone as boneheadedly stubborn as you can do it, so can they."

"You're making an assumption," Macen stated.

"Based on clinical observation," Rockford fired back, "You do it all the time."

"But you don't know what these men have been through," Macen advised, "You may be an Angosian Augment like Rab but you avoided the Dominion War."

"Okay, you have a point," Rockford conceded, "Annika sat out the war by reverting to me. But how bad could it have been? Certainly the Tarsus War was much worse."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Macen replied, "Rab described the Tarsus War. So have you. While brutal, it paled to facing the Jem'Hadar. Rab led a platoon of Angosian Augment commandoes during the war. Ro was their guide and I was their intel officer. We undertook missions Starfleet won't ever admit to condoning. Technically we were under the Bajoran Militia's auspices but the reality was we were Starfleet."

"You've regaled me with tales from your Maquis days but you're awfully tight lipped about the Dominion War," Rockford admitted.

"There's a reason," Macen assured her, "It's not that I want to keep anything from you but I just can't revisit those days. At least not yet."

Rockford took his hand in hers and pressed it to her heart, "I understand completely. I feel the same way about most of my memories from the other Infiltrator personalities."

Macen nodded, "So you've said. But back to the topic at hand, I really don't know what to expect from either Rab or Eric if we bring Delain aboard."

Rockford grinned, "I like this 'we' stuff."

"She's now your employee but the team and the ship are mine," Macen clarified his position, "Which means bringing her into the fold will be a collaborative decision."

"Which means you're wondering why I hired a compete stranger and suddenly insisted she join the SID team," Rockford surmised.

"Something like that," Macen agreed.

"Ziva told me her story. The unedited version," Rockford confided, "She's very good at what she does and she won't back down from either a fight or a difficult choice. Both are requirements for being in your investigative SID team."

"I get the feeling there's more," Macen revealed.

"There is," Rockford divulged, "I'm listed as the 'Lead Investigator'. I'm good. I'll admit it. But I also need a second mind to go over the same clues I process and the conclusions I draw from them. You have P'ris to complement your skill set and second guess you. I need that as well. You've been wonderful at trying to fill that role but mine is a rarified and specialized field just as yours is. To be frank, I _need_ Ziva on the team to keep me at my best."

"Okay, she can join," Macen suddenly decided.

"You're not doing this just because you love me, are you?" Rockford hesitantly asked.

"No, I'm doing it because you presented a flawless argument regarding a deficiency within the team as well as a proposal on how to fix the problem," Macen answered, "Don't make me second guess my decision after you've gotten what you wanted."

Rockford tippy toed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him, she pulled back while wearing a grin, "I've got to tell Ziva. Bye!"

Rockford made a hasty departure and Macen decided to track down Forger. She needed to know two new members of the crew were coming aboard before they disembarked from Deep Space Nine. He also needed to warn Tom Riker that trouble was coming his way.

* * *

Ro took the _Defiant_ out the next day. Cenn would watch over the station in her absence. He was utterly grateful that Tenmei was the starship's XO and not him. Cenn had also been pleased to learn Wyn and Delain were shipping out with Macen. Cenn only knew Macen by reputation but what he'd heard from Ro, and even from Quark, he was impressed with the El-Aurian's professional achievements. As a former Resistance fighter he had a soft spot for the Maquis so he was rooting for Ro and Macen to hand this "Section 31" its collective backside.

Parva gave Delain and Wyn the tour of the ship. McMasters covered for her, having switched his duty rotation from Beta watch to Alpha. That way he could be off duty, and far away, from Forger when she had the center seat. Therefore, McMasters was surprised when Macen came to Engineering.

"Eric, we need to talk," Macen informed McMasters.

"Look, if Shannon sent you to crawl to me on her behalf you can just jump out the nearest airlock," McMasters retorted.

"Look you hypocritical son of a slime devil," Macen snapped, "I told Shannon about your little trysts with the Deltans while you were involved with Lees. So she, along with me, are wondering what crawled up your butt and died."

"You know about that?" McMasters was very quiet all of sudden.

"Lees and I were lovers before she met you and we've been friends ever since," Macen reminded McMasters, "You hurt her in a very real and major way. The same way the news about Shannon impregnating Jenrya hurt you."

"I hear Radil is leaving the team," McMasters said.

"She is," Macen confirmed it, "And if you think you're changing the subject that easily, you'll find I'll be breaking your assorted bones before I allow that to happen."

"Why are you sticking up for her?" McMasters wanted to know.

"I think the question is why you are being a prick and not standing by her," Macen countered, "She loves you with all of her heart. And not that it makes any difference, but the evidence suggests Shannon never actually had sex with Radil."

"Say what?" McMasters was very alert now.

"Genetic transfers occur both ways in the sex act," Macen explained, "Radil did have Shannon's semen in her but Shannon didn't have any genetic markers inside of her penis. Do you have the slightest idea of what this implies?"

"Hey, I'm not stupid," McMasters protested.

"Yes, you are," Macen replied, "And the faster you can admit that to Shannon, the better off you'll be. Groveling couldn't hurt either."

"I need to see her," McMasters suddenly realized.

"Yes, you do," Macen dryly commented, "But not until Parva returns from her little escapade."

"Can't you call her back now?" McMasters wondered.

"No, I can't," Macen stated.

"Can't or won't?" McMasters asked.

"Both actually," Macen admitted, "You dug this pit. You can suffer for a little while while trying to climb out of it."

"You can be a real bastard sometimes," McMasters realized.

"It's a point of professional pride," Macen confessed, "I'm going now. I recommend you decide what is the best way to beg Shannon's forgiveness in my absence."

Macen departed and McMasters' feverish brain began rolling out ideas.

* * *

Aboard Serenity Station, its CO, Captain Tom Riker, came out of his office and descended down its throne-like vista to the operations center. There his wife, Lisea Danan, was overseeing things. She turned to face him and her mirthful eyes met his gaze.

"It's about time you crawled out of your office," Danan teased him, "You pontificate from on high and we, your lowly minions, do your bidding."

"Lees, it's not my fault this Cardassian built monstrosity was built to house a Prefect rather than a commanding officer," Riker argued.

"You, sir, need to re-examine your prejudices. The Cardassians are our friends now," Danan quipped.

"Look, you spend a couple of years in a Cardassian labor camp and see how many prejudices you have," Riker drolly remarked.

"I did happen to fight against the Cardassians with Maquis, same as you. So don't go there, husband of mine," Danan warned him, "And I'm a joined Trill, so I remember previous hosts' encounters with them as well. None of those were pleasant either."

"Captain, we have an incoming transmission from the _USS Defiant_," the duty comm officer reported.

"Put Captain Ro on screen," Riker ordered.

Ro's image appeared in the upper viewer. She looked blandly amused, "Hello Captain Riker, I take it you're all still in one piece?"

"We deployed the Outbound Ventures ships across the star system like you requested," Riker informed her, "So far, nary a blip on a sensor."

"Well our quarry does have a cloaking device," Ro reminded him, "So they will be a little hard to detect."

"And Brin wasn't kidding when he said this ship could fire _while_ cloaked?" Riker sought confirmation.

Ro provided, "At least their torpedo launcher will be active, if history teaches us anything."

"Well, as soon as there's a hint of trouble, we'll clear the docking ring and raise shields," Riker said.

"I would do that now," Ro urged.

"We can do it..." Riker began to protest.

"Listen to reason Riker and don't be a regulation bound ass like your 'brother'. Clear the docking ring and raise the damn shields _before_ torpedo strikes blow your defense sails to hell," Ro said tersely.

Riker bristled and Dana stepped in, "Ro knows what she's talking about. She's the best strategist I've ever met much less served under."

"Okay," Riker relented, "We'll play it your way. But I'm telling the various captains and crews that these are Starfleet's orders. The blowback will be in your face."

"What else is new?" Ro wryly asked. The transmission terminated at her end.

"What the hell do you and Brin see in that woman?" Riker grated.

"She looks after her own," Danan said icily, "And in this case that includes you. Even if you are too bullheaded to realize it. Now scurry back to your office while I deal with clearing the docking ports."

"Lees, I..." Riker wavered.

"Just go, Tom," Danan insisted, "We can talk when I'm not so busy."

Riker surrendered and went to the turbolift. He could at least see if Gerrit Gren had preparations underway. After he'd visited the Bajoran he'd call on Kort and see if the Infirmary was ready as well.

* * *

Douglas sat at the _Sentinel's_ Mission Specialist station. Basher sat beside her at an auxiliary station. The _Ramses_-class escort was underway at high warp and under cloak. Douglas swiveled her seat to speak to the captain, "It's time to divert to intercept our primary target."

Bashir shifted in his seat as Captain Kalana turned to face Douglas. The Cappellan woman was a rarity amongst her kind. She was one of the few female Cappellans to leave her home world, "Did the _Obsidian _depart Deep Space Nine when she was expected to?"

Douglas nodded, "Yes, our observers marked her departure. Routine positioning checks by subspace comm relays have her proceeding at Warp 6 as expected. I have an intercept course plotted and ready for implementation."

"Send the plot to the CONN then," Kalana ordered.

"Now see here," Bashir interjected, "Our primary target has always been Serenity Station. Why are we diverting to meet the _Obsidian_ rather than waiting for her arrival in the Barrinor system?"

"Because you told Captain Ro that's what we were going to do," Douglas said coldly.

Bashir winced and Douglas continued, "You made a poor choice, Julian. One that will cost you everything."

"That seems to be the favorite threat amongst Section 31 agents," Bashir replied icily.

Douglas snapped her fingers and two security agents gathered Bashir up at phaser point. He eyed Douglas with disdain, "I never should have cured you, Sarina. Your life would have been better if you'd stayed trapped in your own mind."

"And to think I actually pitied you until now," Douglas angrily snapped, "Take him to the brig."

Bashir was hustled off of the bridge and Kalana asked Douglas the obvious question, "You are certain Bashir knew nothing of our altered plans?"

"He didn't," Douglas assured her, "He was under observation the entire time we modified our objectives. This caught him cold."

"Good," Kalana said with satisfaction, "Traitors always get what's due them."

_Don't they though,_ Douglas mused, no longer quite certain who the traitor really was.

* * *

Ro contacted Serenity Station again when the _Defiant_ reached the Barrinor system. Barrinor III was the solar system's main colony. Admitted into the Federation as a member state rather than being subjected to the Colonial Affairs Office, Barrinor had long resisted the Federation's overtures until the planet got the recognition it felt it deserved.

Barrinor had also resisted occupation by the Breen during the Dominion War. It also had the dubious record, at least in Federation eyes, of lending material support to the Maquis in their campaign for freedom from the Demilitarized Zone and Cardassian oversight imposed upon them. Ro knew it was little wonder Macen had chosen Barrinor for his corporate headquarters.

What was a little less clear is why he'd had the corporate space station built around the system's fifth planet, Odin. She knew full well that she'd helped convince him to have a Cardassian _Nor_-class station built. The choice to have it orbit a world rather than occupy an orbital point in the system boggled her. And the decision to orbit a struggling colony rather than the star system's parent world played politics when Macen had prospered on Barrinor by avoiding them.

As the _Defiant_ egressed the star system, Slaine detected five older Starfleet designed vessels scattered throughout the outer and inner system. ID transponders labeled the _Spearhead_ and the _Guinevere_ orbiting between the outer gas giants and the ort cloud. The inner system was composed of five planets, Odin being the last before reaching double asteroid belts. The _Dog Star_ and the _Lug Nut _patrolled the region between the system primary and the asteroid belts. The science vessel, _Copernicus_, maintained a vigil between Barrinor III and Odin.

Serenity station also had an _Emden_-class escort deployed. Named after Ro's vessel during her tenure as a Maquis cell leader, the _SS Indomitable_ was an even tougher ship than her venerable, old _Ju'day_-class raider had been. Ro noted with some amusement that the_ Indie_ answered her hail. And she was positively delighted when the ship's commander turned out to be Danan.

"I always knew Brin was holding you back," Ro grinned.

"This is Tom's job, dammit," Danan sulked, "But just try and get him off that bloody station."

"When the old DS9 was struck by the Argyn, I felt I should have been there instead of gallivanting about on the _Defiant_," Ro confided, "The same held true when I was off of Ronara Prime and the Cardassians struck those left behind. Every time it ate a little hole in my _pagh_. So I understand Tom's wanting to stay aboard Serenity."

Danan sighed, "So can I, actually. But it's still a pain,"

"I take it the _Copernicus_ is providing enhanced sensor coverage while Tom plays the field marshal from Serenity," Ro surmised.

"That's my husband," Danan grumped, "The little tin god."

"Well, tell him we're going dark," Ro advised, "We won't be in contact and we won't receive transmissions much less broadcast them."

"Got it," Danan remarked wearily.

Ro smirked as she cut the transmission. Turning to Slaine, she gave the order; "Cloak us Dalin Slaine. We need to be a hole in space."

Slaine smiled, "I may be able to arrange that."

* * *

Macen suddenly lurched forward in his seat behind the CONN, "Shields up! Go to Red Alert!"

Daggit immediately complied. P'ris stared at her sensor readouts at OPS, "I am not reading any threats. Perhaps you..."

A quantum torpedo slammed into the shields, jarring everyone aboard. Parva called up to the bridge, _"What the hell...?"_

"We're under attack," Macen warned, "Get ready to divert power reserves to the shields."

_"Why don't you shoot them?"_ Parva asked in a huff.

"Because we can't detect them," Mace replied.

_"It's always something with you,"_ Parva sighed.

Macen felt she was becoming more and more like her old self before the brain damage had been inflicted upon her. Macen rose but was almost knocked off his feet as another quantum torpedo hit, "Hannah, drop out of warp."

"But we might outrun them," Grace complained.

"That was the old _Obsidian_," Macen reminded her, "The new _Obsidian_ can barely limp along compared to a _Ramses_-class escort."

"But..." Grace tried again

"Just do it," Macen snapped.

Macen approached Daggit's Tactical station, "I take it you have an idea."

"When the Klingons deployed a _Bird-of-Prey_ that could fire while cloaked, Captain Kirk fought it using a torpedo hardwired with gas detecting hardware," Macen informed Daggit.

Daggit smiled, "Because of the plasma the impulse engines spew. And if they're cloaked it stands to reason their shields are down."

"At least that was true one hundred years ago," Macen warned, "Section 31 has access to tech that Starfleet disavows so anything is possible."

"Parva can have..." Daggit began.

"Not to disparage Parva's skills but she's needed in Engineering more than anyone else right now," Macen decided, "Eric can do it."

"I can do what?" McMasters asked as he and Forger stepped out of the turbolift together.

"You can modify a photon with gas detection gear so it can home in on an impulse trail," Macen instructed.

"Want to help?" McMasters asked Forger with a grin.

"I'd love to," Forger almost melted.

"Go. Now," Macen urged, "You can propose to the girl after we survive the bad guy with the quantum torpedoes."

McMasters turned several shades of red and Forger held on to his arm as they returned to the turbolift. She began grilling him as to his plans regarding surprising her with a proposal. McMasters could be heard denying it but Forger refused to believe him.

The doors shut on them and Daggit heaved a heavy sigh, "Thank the gods that's over."

A torpedo strike rocked the bridge yet again. Macen patted Daggit on his shoulder, "Somehow I think it's just begun."

* * *

The _Obsidian_ took a pounding while McMasters and Forger swapped out the guidance system on a torpedo. Parva informed Macen that even their reinforced, redundant shielding was nearing its saturation point and would collapse soon. Macen replied to her that they may get to test out their ablative armor a little sooner than expected.

McMasters hailed Macen, "We swapped out the guidance system on a torpedo but there's one preceding it in the launcher so you'll have to clear the launcher to load this one."

Daggit chuckled evilly, "They'll think we're panic firing. They'll have no clue that the second fish is their personal doomsday."

"I think I like it," Macen grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

10 Star Trek SID Catalyst

"Why did they drop out of warp?" Douglas murmured to herself.

Accessing the SPYards database, she learned that the drive components of the surveyor hadn't been modified. Like typical _Nova_-class starships, the _Obsidian_ still held to a maximum emergency speed of Warp 8.3. Interesting things had been done to her shield emitters though and there was the revelation regarding ablative armor. And a curious side note was the fact the _entire_ ship was equipped with holo-emitters in order to facilitate the ship's EMH.

"They've fired a torpedo," Kalana said with some amusement, "And now a second one. Sheer panic fire."

"Maybe. Maybe not," Douglas proclaimed, "They knew enough to raise shields before we struck."

"Did your lover give something away?" Kalana asked testily.

"I rather doubt it," Douglas replied in a cool tone, "Julian was sitting right beside me and his board was slaved to mine so I could observe what he did. I think the fact Macen is an El-Aurian plays into it here."

"What difference does it make what race he's from?" Kalana was growing short tempered.

"Captain!" the Tactical Officer cried out, "The second torpedo is bearing straight towards our aft quarter."

"What?" Kalana was stupefied.

"It's tracking us, ma'am," the Tactical Officer elaborated.

"He knows," Douglas breathed. More forcefully she declared, "Captain, decloak and raise shields!"

"That's ludicrous!" Kalana snapped back.

The _Obsidian's _photon torpedo struck and klaxons resounded throughout the ship. Kalana shouted over the noise, "Cut impulse engines! Maintain the cloak at all costs."

"Those bastards tracked us using our impulse exhaust," Kalana snarled at Douglas.

"That's how Captain Kirk defeated General Chang in 2293," Douglas calmly replied, "And Macen is an ardent student of Kirk's."

Kalana was barely mollified by that news, "Helm, engage in a thirty second warp jump."

"Ma'am, our transition to subspace will be marred by the fact we're bleeding momentum," the CONN Officer reported.

"Just do it," Kalana grimly ordered.

* * *

"I have detected a subspace ripple," P'ris reported, "The likes of which occur when a starship engages a warp drive. Additionally, the ripple was rather...choppy. I would venture to say they had shut down their impulse drive before translating into subspace. That would guarantee them a rather harsh transition."

"All right Hannah, resume course and speed," Macen ordered, "And Rab, I think we can stand down from Red Alert now."

"You're sure?" Daggit wondered.

"Not entirely but I think it's safe to say Sarina Douglas has other problems to deal with right now," Macen ventured.

* * *

"Chris, how can you be sending all of the Outbound Ventures ships to the same colonies they just returned from?" Riker demanded to know.

_"Tellar and the Andorian Empire agreed to neutral observers monitoring the handover of those colonies over the next thirty days. It's a professional coup for the agency," _Pike crowed.

"But those ships are currently defending Serenity from a threat," Riker dismally informed her.

_"What threat?"_ Pike was bewildered.

Riker groaned and then gave her a brief synopsis of what was occurring. Pike grew angry, _"This wouldn't have happened if field personnel would have communicated with office personnel. Those ships are committed, Tom. We gave our word. I gave my word to it and this agency has never backed out of a contract. We're known for our steadfastness."_

Riker numbly nodded his head, "I know. Luckily, Brin is due back in a few hours and Starfleet dispatched the _Defiant_ to assist us."

_"That will have to do then,"_ Pike said angrily. She terminated the connection at that point.

Riker received a page from the comm officer that Ro and Danan were trying to contact him. Obviously having every Outbound Ventures field unit pull out of the star system had alerted them to the situation. Danan looked very grim while Ro was amused.

_"I take it Section 31 has found a way to divert our forces,"_ Ro assessed the situation.

Riker confirmed it and then explained what the agency's new contract with Tellar and the Andorian Empire was. Ro chuckled, _"We should've expected this."_

Danan scowled but Riker nodded his agreement, "Yes, we should have. But now we have to redesign our defensive posture."

_"This may, or may not, help but I have a few Cardassian orbital gun pods in inventory,"_ Ro announced, _"We could set them up to specifically target a _Ramses_-class ship."_

"We have the same problem Deep Space Nine has and that's a helluva lot of civilian traffic," Riker informed her, "Plus there's the colony on Odin."

_"Then I suggest you move the station," _Ro replied.

Riker nodded his acceptance of that proposal, "We have a fallback contingency regarding that option. I suppose today's a good day to implement it."

_"I'll have Nog transmit Chief O'Brien's logs of how he reinforced _Terok Nor's _structural integrity field to move the old _Deep Space Nine_."_

"It would be appreciated," Riker admitted.

* * *

The _Obsidian_ arrived in the Barrinor system to find Serenity already placed in an orbital track that carried it between Barrinor IV and Odin. There was some surprise among members of the _Obsidian_ crew but P'ris noted Macen's amusement over this event. She concluded that it was part of the station's contingency planning.

Forger had been called to the bridge to relieve Macen while he retired to his Ready Room to confer with Riker. McMasters came with her, looking like a lovesick puppy, and he manned the otherwise vacant Engineering station. Macen had Grace place the _Obsidian_ in a parking orbit near Serenity. Meanwhile, the _Indomitable_ swept near space and Macen idly wondered what had happened to Ro.

* * *

The _Sentinel_ cloaked before she passed by the Barrinor system's ort cloud. As she cleared the two asteroid belts the crew was surprised to find that Serenity was no longer in orbit around Odin. It didn't seem to be much of a risk to utilize the main sensors to locate the space station since EM radiation was flooding the system.

The source was revealed to be the _Obsidian_ from her position between Barrinor III and Barrinor IV. The _Indomitable's_ patrol around Serenity was soon discovered. The station itself seemed to have been moved between Barrinor IV and Odin. However, there was no trace of the _Defiant_.

Douglas was concerned about that last point. She knew Ro had received orders from Nechayev to assist Outbound Ventures in its defense of its station. Douglas was intimately familiar with the training Ro had received at Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training Center. But more to it, Ro's adolescence with the Bajoran Resistance and then her tenure with the Maquis had forged Ro into a crafty wench. Ro was the single greatest threat in the system and the _Sentinel_ didn't have one damn clue as to where she was.

"The station already has its shields up," Kalana advised Douglas.

"So we'll give them a reason to lower them," Douglas replied.

Kalana gave her a questioning look so Douglas rolled her eyes, "Attack the station's support craft. Once the _Indomitable_ faces imminent destruction, Riker will lower the shields to beam survivors aboard the station. We'll break off at that moment and glide in on a ballistic course. They won't be running high enough resolutions scans to detect our braking thrusters so I can beam aboard with little to no interference. Even if station security is high alert, I served aboard a _Nor_-class station. I'll be able to get around their security patrols and checkpoints."

Kalana gazed at Douglas with adoring eyes and Douglas made shooing motions to get the Cappellan woman into motion again. Kalana began issuing orders and Douglas exited the bridge to gather her gear for her insertion into the station. Since her materials were stored in the armory, and said armory was next to the Security office, she stopped by the brig.

Bashir wasn't angry with her. Rather he seemed disappointed. Disappointed to the point of devastation.

"You shouldn't have betrayed us, Julian," Douglas informed him, "You won't be coming back from this."

"Are you seriously listening to yourself, Sarina?" Bashir wondered, "You're plotting my death because I tried to prevent you from murdering over a thousand people in one fell swoop. Who is the true betrayer here? I may have betrayed Section 31 but you're betraying your basic humanity."

"I'm defending the people of the Federation. Sacrifices occasionally have to be made in that cause," Douglas asserted.

"And how has Outbound Ventures become a threat to the Federation?" Bashir wanted to know, "We both have seen snippets of Macen's record and that of his SID contracted team. My God, there really wouldn't be an SID if it hadn't been for him. Why is he such a monster now?"

"If you'd read between the lines of those reports you'd have seen that the Special Investigation Division was designed solely to supplant Section 31's role in the Federation's security," Douglas angrily insisted.

"It was designed to provide Starfleet with a recourse other than Section 31 because Section 31 is notoriously unreliable. Starfleet wanted their own agency that would still operate within some boundaries while solving the same class of crises. Can you honestly tell me that Section 31 would have involved itself in any of the situations the SID teams have been deployed to handle?" Bashir sharply inquired.

Douglas' only reply was a defiant stare. Bashir shook his head, "Somehow I didn't think so either."

"Section 31 is the Federation's last line of defense," Douglas recited.

"Even from itself?" Bashir recalled the Gulag and Cell 51's creation.

"_Especially_ from itself," Douglas grated.

"What's happened to you?" Bashir had to wonder, "When did you begin to see yourself above everyone else?"

"My destiny and my true nature as the Federation's defender were revealed to me by L'Haan. Thanks to you I was under the mistaken belief that I was merely human but she showed me how I was so much more," Douglas revealed.

"So you're genes were resequenced and now you're Khan Noonien Singh's true heir?" Bashir asked.

"If you'd like to think of it in those terms," Douglas replied.

"So when do you join Thor in mounting the throne?" Basher asked scathingly.

"You always have been so limited in your scope, Julian," Douglas said disdainfully, "People rebel against those greater than themselves. But if those far greater move behind the scenes and shape events and organizations so as to control the destiny of the populaces' lives, they remained fat and happy and stay out of the way of those in true control."

"How could I have been so wrong about you?" Bashir inquired in horror.

"You're very good at deluding yourself, Julian. You wanted the perfect lover. I barely had to perform for the part. Your own feverish little brain provided the details you were seeking," Douglas coldly informed him.

"You'll ultimately fail, Sarina," Bashir prophesied, "All would be tyrants fall."

"But they can have magnificent runs until the imbeciles regain control," Douglas countered.

"I may never have known the true you before but now that I do I pity you," Bashir proclaimed.

"Julian, you're such a colossal sanctimonious pain in the ass," Douglas decided as she triggered the control that flooded the cell with anesthezine gas. Turning to the guards, she instructed them, "Prep him and await my signal."

* * *

The _Sentinel_ bore down on the _Indomitable_. Kalana began issuing orders regarding the attack, "Target lock the space between the warp nacelles. Angle our approach so that our shot clears the imbalanced portion of the shields and strikes Main Engineering."

The CONN Officer plotted the course while the Tactical Chief prepared the targeting sensors. The Chief warned Kalana, "They'll detect our targeting sensors."

"Echoes from the _Obsidian_ banging away with the active sensors," Kalana dismissed the danger, "Carry on, Chief."

"Target acquired," the Chief announced.

"Begin firing and don't stop until that ship is a gutted hulk in space," Kalana ordered.

* * *

"Captain, we're being targeted," Danan's Tactical Officer, one Specialist Reardon reported.

"Source?" Danan's gut clenched.

"Unknown," Reardon admitted with some confusion, "Nothing's out there."

"Evasive action!" Danan gripped the sides of her seat as she yelled the order.

She had to give Ryobi credit; he tried his best to implement the order as the first quantum torpedo slammed straight into their shields. The ship bucked as energy bled through the shields. A second shot was followed by a third salvo. Reardon was grim as he stated the obvious.

"Our shields are at thirty-seven percent. Another couple of..." the ship shook again before he finished, "Make that one more torpedo strike and our shields will collapse."

"We need to call Serenity or even the _Obsidian_," Ryobi declared.

"They already know our situation," Danan informed her bridge crew, "They're already responding as best as they can. Standby for an evacuation order."

Two more hits came in succession. After the second one, every panel that hadn't already overloaded did so then. A few exploded. Two crewmen were killed by that event. Danan swore Sarina Douglas would pay for that in the end.

The lighting died out to be replaced by red emergency lighting. Danan called her engineering crew. To her surprise, the Chief Engineer was still alive.

"What's left, Alice?" Danan inquired.

Alice Sinclair let go of a forlorn sigh, "Just the batteries. It won't take much more pounding to rupture the antideuterium tanks and blow us all up."

"Can you at least clear up the sensors?" Danan requested.

"Captain, I've been lucky to keep life support running. Don't start getting choosy on me." Sinclair warned.

Danan suddenly felt a transporter's annular confinement beam lock onto her. The next thing she knew she was sitting on the floor of Serenity's Ops transporter pad. She immediately sprang to her feet.

"Tom! Raise the shields!" Danan demanded.

"We're still getting your crew clear," Riker countered.

"That's what Sarina Douglas wants," Danan informed him, "With your shields down they can make an approach and transport a boarding part over to the station."

"Well, they'll only have another twenty seconds in which to do so," Riker boasted.

"More than enough time," Danan murmured.

* * *

Douglas transported into her assigned coordinates. Gerrit Gren was no fool. He'd sought the assistance of the station Chief of Operations, Christino ard'Vret. Fortunately for Douglas, Chris was an Andorian patriot. When he'd received his orders from Imperial Security, he'd undertaken completing them.

Chris had entered a subroutine into the station's internal sensors. When they detected Douglas' comm badge, they automatically masked her life signs. She was therefore essentially invisible to the Security Office. In exchange for this service, Chris would be beamed out when Douglas withdrew.

Emperor Shan had signed off on Chris' orders. The Federation currently believed Shan hadn't been a part of Thor's coup. The reality was that he was the power broker that had arranged for the deal between Section 31 and Thor. Thor had been intended to take the fall before the Council of Ministers and herald in Shan's reign. Thor's carefully arranged "suicide" had been the merest of afterthoughts.

Chris had loaded a padd outlining all of the corridors that had been secured by Station Security. It had been left in an equipment locker by Chris. Douglas had the location of the locker, and its access code. Douglas had arrived in Access Point One, Section Theta. The locker was located in that section. Having retrieved the padd, Douglas proceeded on with her mission.

Douglas started for the reactor access way when she stumbled onto Macen, Rockford, and Ro. Douglas couldn't help her jaw from dropping, "How?"

"Gerrit has had Chris under observation ever since Outbound Ventures proceeded with the Tellarite contract," Macen explained, "His communications have been closely watched and every encrypted message was deciphered well in advance of your actual attempt to destroy the station. It's nice of you to be wearing the incriminating evidence, though."

Douglas' hands started to move and Ro took aim at her head, "I'd surrender, Sarina. Even at 'stun' a phaser's strike to the head is lethal."

"Which would have a certain symmetry since that's how Valeris killed the assassins who were responsible for Gorkon's death," Macen added.

Douglas suddenly smirked and Ro challenged her, "You really think this is funny?"

"No, but if you ever want to see Julian alive, you'll let me go," Douglas countered.

Macen taped his comm badge, "Tom, activate the tachyon flood."

Douglas glared at him. She knew the tachyon field would reveal the _Sentinel's_ position below the station's reactors. Douglas' comm bade sounded.

She irritably tapped it, "Douglas."

_"Agent Douglas, we're being bombarded by tachyon emissions and are now visible to the _Defiant_," _Kalana reported.

"The _Defiant_ is here?" Douglas was slightly surprised.

_"She decloaked off our port side as soon as the tachyon bombardment began," _Kalana dismally reported.

"You wouldn't dare attack my ship," Douglas asserted, "It would damage the station."

"The station can be repaired," Ro growled, "Can your tub?"

"I'll make my offer again," Douglas reiterated, "Julian for my freedom."

"You were going to leave him here to die anyway," Rockford interjected, "So what's the difference now?"

"If he stays with you, he lives," Douglas explained her reasoning, "Because I can't destroy he station if I'm not aboard it."

"I should be explaining to you now that the transporter inhibitor network is currently active," Macen wondered.

"There's no such network on this station," Douglas insisted.

"Call for a transport," Macen instructed.

She did so and nothing happened. Kalana reported that an inhibitor field was blocking the transporter's targeting sensors. Douglas began to have a hunted look in her eyes.

She made a break for it but collided into a force field. She spun around and began arming the explosive on her vest. Rockford scoffed.

"She's bluffing," she decided.

"No, she's not," Ro informed her companions, "Sarina spent most of her life locked up in mental institutions. She has an ingrained, overly paranoid fear of being incarcerated."

"Must suck when you're a secret agent," Rockford quipped.

Douglas broke free down a junction tunnel. Ro stopped Macen and Rockford from pursuing, "The only thing down there is an airlock."

"She can get off the station that way," Macen reminded Ro.

Ro shrugged, "If she does, more power to her."

Ro began issuing instructions to Tenmei while they waited to see if Douglas would return. No one believed she would.


	11. Chapter 11

11 Star Trek SID Catalyst

Douglas sealed the inner airlock and then overrode the system and rolled the outer airlock open. The explosive decompression sucked her out into space. She activated her emergency transponder as she ostensibly cleared the inhibitor field. _Sentinel's_ transporters locked on to her and she was spirited away before the hard vacuum of space could inflict permanent damage.

Kalana ordered maximum impulse and the _Sentinel_ lurched out of Serenity's vicinity. The _Defiant_ made to pursue but the Section 31 escort immediately jumped to warp speed. Tenmei broke off to recover Ro. The _Obsidian_ entered transporter range at that point and Serenity's transporter chief beamed Macen and Rockford back to their ship.

The _Obsidian_ and the _Defiant_ set out after the _Sentinel_ together. When Douglas had lit her emergency bacon, Nog and the _Defiant's_ Science Officer, Lt. Grozzit, had implemented a failsafe program they'd created in case of such an event. A subspace signal had been transmitted to Douglas' beacon. Now, even in its standby mode, it transmitted a low level signal. A signal the _Obsidian's_ enhanced sensors could easily track.

Bashir had listed the mission as originating from Izar. But as the situation at P'Jem had illustrated, Section 31 was very good at abandoning bases they felt were compromised. They had track the _Sentinel_ to its current destination in order to be certain of where it would end up.

* * *

Bashir awoke from the anesthezine haze when he was injected with a stimulant. He blinked a few times and saw an unknown doctor hovering over him as well as Douglas. His heart leapt when he saw Douglas until he saw her angry visage and the burst blood vessels all over at the surface of her skin.

"When did you encounter hard vacuum?" he croaked.

"Never mind that!" Douglas snapped, "When did you tell Ro when I was coming aboard Serenity and how did you do it?"

"I was told of how you discovered my transmissions to Captain Ro," Bashir informed her, "So you should know what I said."

"You're lying!" Douglas angrily tore into him, "Why was she waiting for me at Serenity's reactor control room?"

"You've served under Ro all this time but you really haven't figured her out, have you?" Bashir asked. Seeing Douglas' confusion, he elaborated, "You severely underestimated her. It's as simple as that."

"I doubt it," Douglas said dismissively, "I think I rather underestimated you. Our base on Izar was constructed when Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training Center was built in 2250. Thanks to you, we have to abandon it. You may have been given a reprieve from dying with Serenity Station but you will certainly be killed when we blow our facilities on Izar."

"Something to look forward to then," Bashir quipped.

"Is this all a joke to you, Julian?" Douglas demanded to know.

"No, I find my life to be quite precious," Bashir acknowledged, "But I also find Section 31 to be a cosmic joke."

Douglas's hand flashed across the space to slap him but Bashir caught it, "I may not be as brilliant as you are, Sarina. But my particular forte is hand-eye coordination. You'd best remember that."

"Good point," Douglas admitted, "Bind his wrists."

The two security guards moved in from the side of the exam table. One held a phaser on Bashir while the other slapped a pair of binders on him. Douglas nodded her approval.

"Very good," she said for the guards' benefit, "Leave them on while he's in his cell."

The guards ushered Bashir back to the brig and Douglas reported to the brig. Kalana saw her slip back to her Mission Specialist station, "L'Haan wants to have words with you."

"Right," Douglas sighed, "I'll be in the secure comm room."

"Good luck!" Kalana called after her.

_I'll need it,_ Douglas thought ruefully as she exited the bridge.

"Captain Kalana has put your ETA at just over eight standard hours," L'Haan informed Douglas, "Most of the agency's activities on Izar will have ceased by then. The bulk of our personnel have already begun transferring to other locations."

L'Haan silently gazed at Douglas for a few seconds before continuing, "This is the second base that Outbound Ventures has cost us within a week's time. This cannot be tolerated. And neither can further interference from Doctor Bashir."

"Are you ordering me to summarily execute him?" Douglas asked.

"No, but I am recommending it. For your sake if for no other consideration," L'Haan stated.

"I think Julian can still play a pivotal role as a hostage if Starfleet and Macen arrive during our final stages of evacuation," Douglas asserted.

"Their interference is guaranteed and has been accounted for," L'Haan assured Douglas, "Countermeasures are already in place to permanently deal with Captains Ro and Macen."

"I see," Douglas deferred to L'Haan's judgment.

"I shall require your assistance on the ground after you arrive at Izar," L'Haan informed Douglas, "Bring Doctor Bashir with you. We shall deal with him then."

"Ma'am," Douglas nodded her head in acquiescence. As the Vulcan terminated the transmission, Douglas's gut clenched. She knew full well that L'Haan would kill Bashir at that time. What should she do? Should she do anything at all? Douglas was in a quandary and knew she had no easy answers before her.

* * *

It took the _Obsidian_ closer to twelve hours traveling at Warp 6 to arrive in Izar's home system. Ro had taken the _Defiant_ and pushed ahead as soon as it was fairly well confirmed the _Sentinel_ was on a direct, least time course for Izar. However, Ro hadn't reported in to Macen what she'd found upon arrival since it was assumed Section 31 was monitoring the local subspace communications buoys.

The _Obsidian_ dropped out of warp and proceeded into the system at half impulse. That allowed the sensors to effectively map out the star system as the surveyor cruised to the third planet in the solar system. Dozens of freighters orbited Izar. There was an orbital shipyard as well, designed and intended for basic repairs of civilian craft.

The _Obsidian's_ sensors registered a _Ramses_-class starship as it rotated around Izar. Daggit whistled, "So that's what the mother looks like."

"_Jane's Starships_ database gave you a thorough view of it, Rab" Macen chided him.

"It's not the same as eyeballing it," Daggit sniffed.

"Captain Ro is waiting to speak to you," P'ris announced.

"Put it on speakers," Macen instructed.

_"Brin?"_ Ro's voice came over the speaker system.

"I'm here, Laren," Macen assured her, "What's been going on while we've been traveling?"

_"Nothing much,"_ Ro reported, _"I have to assume that some of the civilian traffic is actually Section 31 goons bailing as fast as they can."_

"Safe bet," Macen agreed, "Do you have an Away Team prepared?"

_"Yes, I'm leading a group along with Zivan Slaine to the surface. I'm guessing you'll be joining us."_ Ro wondered.

"Yup," Macen confirmed it, "See you dirt side."

* * *

Macen's team beamed down to the landing tarmac shared by Starfleet and Section 31. Rockford, P'ris, Daggit, and McMasters were the usual cast of characters that accompanied him. But Ziva Delain joined them now for her first mission. During the voyage back from Deep Space Nine, Rockford and Delain had been converting Rockford's shipboard office into a dual occupancy area so Delain could join her. Afterwards, Rockford had fully briefed Delain on the nature of Outbound Ventures' contracts with the SID. Needless to say, it was rather eye opening to Delain.

The _Defiant_ decloaked before inserting itself into orbit. Delain found reason to be delighted by Ro's choice of a team XO. Slaine was equally pleased to find yet another Cardassian with the joint mission. Gorr Das Rekkit and Garesh Oksa Femor also represented the Cardassian Guard alongside Slaine amongst the unit.

The Bajoran Militia had provided security forces to Deep Space Nine. In keeping with the effort to utilize personnel untouched by Section 31, some of these officers had been tapped rather than tradition Starfleet Security crewmen. But, Sergeant Harb Tannin and Corporal Jari Renna were the Militia officers attached to the mission.

And select Starfleet Security personnel had been cleared by Commander Blackmer. Crewman Jess Downey and Chief Mick Farley had been assigned to the group as well. The last Starfleet officer attached was Lt. Lahna Rees. She was a Bajoran medical officer that had transferred from the Bajoran Militia to Starfleet after serving her enlistment period with the Militia. With Bashir absent, Lahna was the senior medical officer aboard Deep Space Nine so she'd been wrangled into coming with the _Defiant_ crew.

The two teams travelled across the tarmac towards the second training camp. Finding it seemingly deserted, they followed the beacon signal until they came to the hidden bunkers. That was when the signal went dark.

* * *

The _Sentinel_ broke orbit and cloaked. Forger ordered that the shields be raised. Miller immediately did so. Grace broke orbit as well when instructed to. Forger was making for the nearby Phobos-like moon. She wanted draw off the Section 31 vessel so that when, not if, it instigated a conflict it would be clear of the civilian traffic.

Parva and Gilan led a full engineering crew that had been brought aboard while waiting for the _Sentinel_ to strike out at Serenity Station. A full science complement had been brought aboard as well for Galen 3 to lead. Tessa now had a medical staff so her department was braced for the advent of casualties.

With Radil out of the picture, and Delain's disinterest and lack of experience in shipboard environments, that left Miller in charge of security. She'd barely had time to meet and greet her new Deputy Chief of Security and her new detail. She would have liked to have been able to run at least one drill before a potential boarding action was threatening to occur. But then again, most of her team was ex-Starfleet or ex-Militia so she was confident in their abilities.

* * *

Tenmei ordered the _Defiant_ to cloak as she broke orbit. Tenmei itched to be at the helm. She was a pilot first and foremost, not a bloody starship captain. Still, most of the senior staff was still aboard. She'd lost her captain, her Tactical Officer, and had been replaced by a lieutenant with more years at the Academy under his belt than at the CONN of a starship. But hey! Who wanted to live forever? Right?

* * *

A quantum torpedo struck the _Obsidian's_ shields. As the ship shuddered from the energy bleed striking the hull, Miller swore, "Dammit! Those buggers pack a wallop."

"Do we have any modified photons prepped?" Forger asked as Grace threw the ship into a slingshot maneuver around the moon and out into the outer system.

"Gilan's on it," Miller replied.

"Why weren't there a pair already prepped?" Forger asked snippily.

"We didn't know if we'd face any conventional forces," Miller explained, "The gas sensors don't track by conventional means. Ergo, they're useless against a traditional opponent unless their impulse engines are running hot."

Consoles began to short out across the bridge as another quantum torpedo hit. Forger sighed, "How fast are the shields depleting themselves?"

"We're already below sixty percent with just two impacts," Miller grimly reported.

"Hannah, it's time to perform a miracle," Forger implored.

"Fresh out," Grace irritable replied.

Forger was surprised. Usually by now Grace would whip up some Kelvan magic. She said as much.

"Look, I'm kinda broken or something. I can't utilize any of my Kelvan abilities. I'm pretty much just human now," Grace complained, "So what do you want me to do? Get out and push?"

Forger almost said "yes" as the shields withstood another hit. Instead she addressed Zimbalist at OPS, "Signal the _Defiant_. We're about to give them their opening."

"Aye, ma'am," Zimbalist said crisply before he began to address the _Defiant's_ crew.

"Hannah, implement the Immelmann," Forger ordered.

Grace engaged the starship in the infamous turn and looped above and behind the hidden _Sentinel_. As she trimmed out, Miller fired off the modified torpedoes. The flare effect upon the Section 31 vessel's pinpointed where she was.

* * *

The _Defiant _decloaked as the _Obsidian _utilized the Immelmann to get into firing position. Ensign Samantha Humboldt, sitting at Tactical in Slaine's place, snapped off two quantum torpedoes and then continuously fired more as the Section 31 ship reeled under the onslaught.

The _Sentinel_ decloaked in order to funnel more power to her shields. The _Obsidian _joined in the torpedo barrage even as the _Defiant's_ pulse phasers lit up. The _Sentinel's_ shields collapsed under the weight of the firepower assaulting it. Explosions ripped through the _Ramses_-class ship and she was soon powerless and adrift.

Tenmei hailed the ship but there was no answer. Zimbalist alerted Forger and Tenmei to the fact that the antideuterium and deuterium pods' magnetic seals were collapsing. Both commanders veered their starships away from the resultant explosion. They returned to Izar's near space. And then they found themselves under fire from the ground based and orbital defenses.

* * *

When the SID and Starfleet teams reached the bunkers they encountered a security check point surrounded by pillboxes. Well aware of the gun crews in the pillboxes, Ro approached the security booth. She presented her orders from Admiral Nechayev with Admiral Jellico's countersignature. The gate guards were less than impressed.

"These orders aren't valid," the Security Chief informed Ro.

"Oh really?" Ro asked archly, "If the Starfleet Commander-in-Chief's authorization isn't good enough to get me past this gate, whose is? President Bacco's?"

"Sorry Captain, but even the UFP President couldn't get you in here," the Security Chief replied, "Now, my people are going to walk you back to the landing field. Will you go quietly?"

"Hell no!" Ro asserted.

"That's what I thought," the Security Chief said dourly. Security guards swarmed seemingly from nowhere and the Security Chief advised Ro, "I wouldn't resist if I were you."

The ground based Type VIII phasers began firing into the sky and everyone realized Section 31 had overridden them and their friends and family aboard their starships were now in danger. Daggit began to get restless and Macen intervened. Daggit was now a volcano of lethality ready to erupt. He knew Forger was trying to stand by her missing comrades but he really wished she'd break off and head out of range. Ro felt the same way about Tenmei.

After they were disarmed, the two teams were brought into the bunker complex. Led to large briefing room, the teams' members began to prowl about. The room almost had an auditorium-like feel to it. All the chairs pointed at a stage with a podium and an overhead viewer.

A bevy of guards entered the room and ushered the SID and Starfleet personnel to the seating portion of the room. Few, if any, actually sat down. L'Haan strode in at that point. Douglas was at her heels. Ro bristled as she recognized the Vulcan that had recruited Bashir for the Andorian mission.

"Your relative starships have broken orbit and headed out of range of Izar's defensive platforms," L'Haan informed them, "But that does not negate the danger they are in. More of our starships are en route to this location. To put it simply, you will simply be outgunned. I advise you order your crews to surrender."

"Is that your only demand?" Ro wanted to know.

"Hardly," L'Haan replied, "I also require your pledge that you will no longer interfere in Section 31's plans."

"Why don't you dive into the Fire Caves?" Ro retorted.

Macen had been quiet up until now, "Where's Bashir?"

L'Haan approved of the calm but assertive tone the El-Aurian employed, "Let me show you."

The overhead viewscreen flared to life and the image on it was that of Bashir tied to an "X" frame cross. Directly in front of the video recorder was a pair of Section 31 security guards who were armed with rifles. Ro's face darkened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ro quietly warned.

For the first time, L'Haan's unflappable certainty wavered. Macen added to the blow, "You really don't know what you're unleashing by attacking the Enforcers."

L'Haan actually blinked in surprise while Douglas' body visibly jerked. Macen elaborated, "Initially it did seem as though the plan was to lure the Gorn into attacking the Federation. But then it seemed that P'ris had learned of Section 31's and Sela's plans far too easily."

While L'Haan and Douglas tried to recover from their shock, Macen continued; "I had to ask myself, what did the Typhon Pact consider its greatest foe? Was it the Federation, which was a known quantity and had allied itself with the Star Empire twice, or was it something new? Something entirely unpredictable? Something that had driven the Typhon Pact to cooperate with the Khitomer Accords, if not entirely side with them. The Borg are no more. The Kazon, the Krenim, and the Hirogen are still too far out. That left the Enforcer Territories. They're next door and they're utterly unknown to every known power in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants."

"With that said, it just seemed par for the course for an entity such as Section 31 to want the Khitomer Accords powers to launch an all out offensive against the Enforcers with the Typhon Pact as our allies. Better to keep the foe you know within dagger's reach then the foe you know nothing about beyond arm's length," Macen concluded his summary.

"Well done, Commander Macen," L'Haan congratulated him, "Very astute. But then again, _she_ said you were quite clever."

"Who is _she_ and why should I care?" Macen wondered.

"Sarina, bring in our Chief of Operations," L'Haan instructed.

"There was silence while Douglas was out of the room. Then she returned with another Vulcan in tow. A Vulcan most recognized.

"Hello T'Kir," Macen said with a great deal of disappointment. Beside him, Ro struggled with her surprise at this turn of events. Rockford gently took hold of Macen's hand and held it.

"Greetings Captain," T'Kir said emotionlessly, "It is an unfortunate happenstance to see you again."

"I take it joining Section 31 was the logical thing to do?" Macen inquired.

"Quite," T'Kir agreed, "My memories and skills are rather rarified yet a valuable commodity. Since affiliating myself with the Special Investigations Division would result in greater percentage of encounters with you, I chose to seek out Section 31. Their mission is essentially the same yet they have an even higher rate of success because they are less...squeamish. I have found my place in which to make a contribution to a larger universe."

"Pretty words but they're just lies," Macen countered, "The _kohlinahr_ masters found your writings. You don't want a place in the SID because you simply want Celeste and I dead. You don't feel you can be completely restored to life until we're removed from this plane of existence. Joining Section 31 enhances the odds of making those aspirations come true."

T'Kir recoiled and Macen gave her a cold smile, "I hate to remind you that my first wife tried to kill me as well. Do I even have to bother to go into what happened to her?"

T'Kir restored herself to a semblance of logical calm, "Indeed not."

"Then learn from Arinae," Macen advised.

"Commander Macen, Captain Ro, may I reminded you that in recent history the Federation and her allies have been struck by the Borg, the Argyn, and the Enforcers," L'Haan interrupted, "The Caelier assimilated the Borg into their gestalt. Detective Rockford paved the way for the Argyn to withdrew to their own, as of yet, undiscovered territory. But the Enforcers dealt both the Khitomer Accords group and the Typhon Pact nations a severe blow. The Typhon Pact is ready and willing to assist us in permanently dealing with the threat they pose."

"And how do you justify that?" Ro asked sharply.

"The Khitomer Accords members are reeling from the multiple invasions. Most of their frontline forces have been obliterated. Over a trillion casualties occurred in the Federation alone. There are billions of refugees and dozens of devastated worlds that are now unsuitable to support humanoid life," L'Haan listed off, "The Typhon Pact nations were similarly afflicted. Each and every stellar power has reactivated their reserve fleets. Even the Dominion War paled in comparison."

"Surely you see for yourselves that the Enforcers prey upon the weak?" L'Haan wanted to know, "If we present ourselves as being vulnerable then the Enforcers will be upon us before we can mount a reasonable defense."

Seeing she still wasn't getting through to her audience, L'Haan tried one last tack, "The Enforcer Territories are filled with oppressed beings that are ready to rise up against their masters. All they require is assistance. The Typhon Pact is willing to aid us in being that assistance."

"Agent L'Haan, you're well aware that most of us present have fought in wars for most of our lives," Macen replied, "There doesn't have to be a continuation of that trend. We have a spirit of detente with the Enforcers right now. So does the Typhon Pact. Starfleet and its allies are vulnerable, as you suggested, so why create a conflict with a power whose strength rivals that of the two alliances combined?"

"If we strike now we shall have the element of surprise and that is our sole advantage," L'Haan proclaimed.

"I don't buy it," Ro decided, "Right now we have a neutral border patrol supported by all three sides. We have an opportunity to rebuild our fleets and train new recruits to operate them. And you want to flush all that down the san. So no, I don't believe the ghoststory you're weaving here."

"It is a pity," L'Haan admitted, "You could have been useful to our plans."

L'Haan turned to the guards, "Summon reinforcements. And then escort Commander Macen's SID team to the sublevel detention center. Captain Ro's crew is to be held with Doctor Bashir in the training camp."

"What about Macen and Ro?" T'Kir inquired.

"They shall be transported to the _Stronghold_," L'Haan decided, "We can then interrogate them en route to meet our Typhon Pact allies."

"And after the interrogation?" despite T'Kir's newfound discipline in the arts of logic, there was a note of hunger in her voice.

"Then they shall be executed," L'Haan said simply.

A smile threatened to break out across T'Kir's face.


	12. Chapter 12

8 Star Trek SID Catalyst

"Commander, I just detected a quantum slipstream tunnel opening at the edge of the system," Zimbalist reported to Forger, "It looked like a _Vespa_-class starship but as soon as it entered normal space it cloaked."

"Warn the _Defiant_," Forger ordered, "Tell them we have a cloaked hostile in-bound."

"Yes, ma'am," Zimbalist turned his attention back to his OPS station's boards.

"Jaycee, give me a best time estimate of how fast a _Vespa_-class could navigate the system and arrive at our position?" Forger wondered.

"Twenty-two minutes," Miller readily answered.

"You had that answer prepared," Forger accused.

"Just anticipating my commanding officer's needs," Miller grinned.

"Keep it up. It's appreciated," Forger applauded her efforts, "Hannah, let's draw this out by nearing the fourth planet and its moons."

"That'll decrease the time before the hostile intercepts us," Miller advised.

"Duly noted," Forger acknowledged, "But I want civilian traffic out of the line of fire."

Miller got back to business as Forger returned her attention to Grace, "How many moons does the fourth planet have?"

"Five," Grace informed her, "I can run a gauntlet between them in order to confuse their targeting sensors or at least their operator."

"You read my mind," Forger grinned, "Edwin, has the _Defiant_ cloaked yet?"

"Two minutes ago," Zimbalist reported, "Would you like me to apprise them of our plans?"

"Certainly," Forger said cheerfully.

* * *

When the _Stronghold_ decloaked, Miller alerted Forger as to its presence and its name. Forger frowned. The _Stronghold_ didn't follow Starfleet's usual pattern for naming _Vespa-_class ships. Starfleet had constructed and registered the current crop of the class after the hills of Rome. The _Aventine_, _Caelian_, _Capitoline_, _Esquiline_, _Palatine_, _Quirinal_, and _Viminal_ were all of Starfleet's _Vespa_-class starships.

The unusual registration of NCC 81011 _USS Stronghold_ implied a Starfleet origin but a quick check of the registry revealed another vessel altogether bequeathed with that registration. If the cloaking device didn't give away this was a Section 31 vessel then a little research would.

The _Stronghold_ came blazing in with quantum torpedo launchers belching forth destructive warheads. The _Obsidian's _already battered shields soon neared collapse. Forger sent out a distress call to the _Defiant_.

The Starfleet escort decloaked and came in with pulse phasers lighting up near space. Her quantum torpedo launchers threw one deadly blow after another. Tenmei signaled Forger that she would cover the _Obsidian's _withdrawal.

Then the battle truly began.

* * *

Two guards marched Macen and Ro to the transporter room. Ro rolled her eyes as Section 31's sloppiness. They _had_ to have perused her record, and with T'Kir siding with them, they had to know her history with the Maquis as well. Unless, of course, T'Kir's brains were still scrambled like an egg. Whatever the case may be, it was downright insulting.

Macen made a move before Ro could signal him that she was about to. He dropped low and swept his leg back to knock his guard's legs out from underneath the brute. Ro spun as well, chopping down hard on the wrist of her guard, slapping his phaser towards the ground.

Ro drove the heel of her hand into his nose. As the guard's eyes began to water, she drove her knee into his gut. Air exploded from his lungs as he doubled over. A descending right cross finished him off.

She pulled back to find Macen kneeling on his opponent's chest. He drove his knuckles into the guard's throat in an expertly delivered phoenix punch. The guard began choking as his throat swelled. Ro tapped Macen's shoulder with the phaser she'd retrieved.

Macen's eyes searched the area and he realized she'd retrieved _both_ discarded phasers. He accepted her offer and set the phaser's power level to "stun". He shot his guard and stood.

"Detention center?" he asked Ro.

She nodded and firmly agreed, "Detention center."

* * *

Ro's face was nearly burned off by a particle beam as she tried stepping out of the corridor into the detention center. As it was the door frame glowed and would bear a scorch mark. Whoever was shooting wasn't playing around.

She heard Macen chuckle and she gave him a rather irked look. Macen he called out to the shooters, "It's okay. It's Macen and Ro."

"Get in here you adorable little target you," Rockford called back.

Macen happily complied. Their kiss was interrupted by Ro, "How did you get your gear back?"

Rockford gave her a piqued look, "They stored everything in the security office. Your crew's weapons and comm badges were stored along with ours. Rab has them in a rucksack. You should go get yours."

"I will in a moment," Ro replied.

"Captain, that wasn't a suggestion," Rockford said lightly but it was clearly a demand.

"Right," Ro accepted it for what it was.

"Now, where were we?" Rockford playfully asked Macen.

"I believe we were snogging," Macen said with a happy smile.

"Oh. Right," Rockford's eyes lit up with merriment, "Let's get back to that, shall we?"

"Commander," P'ris said suddenly, "a moment of your time?"

Rockford's head thumped against Macen's chest, "Oh Lord, why now?"

"Can't be helped," Macen sought to console her. From her expression it was a wasted effort. Still, she tagged along.

P'ris brought them into the security office. The monitors displayed Ro's crew being tied to X-frames alongside Bashir. Ro entered in and immediately recognized her personnel.

"Where is this?" Ro asked.

"The training camp we passed on our way to this location," P'ris readily answered.

"Brin, I need some of your people to help me rescue my crew," Ro stated.

"You can have Daggit, McMasters, and Commander P'ris here," Macen assured her, "I believe Rab's carrying all your equipment anyway."

"Pardon me, but why am I included?" P'ris wondered.

"Rab's a good tactician but if Laren should be stunned or killed your group will need a strategist. An extremely sneaky strategist," Macen informed her, "That elects you."

"I am uncertain as to whether I should thank you for this assessment or not," P'ris admitted.

"A compliment, even a left handed one, is still a compliment," Macen advised her.

"Then thank you, I think," P'ris was still unsure.

Ro gathered her makeshift team and informed Macen, "We'll use the transporter to beam in on them."

"Good luck," Macen wished them well.

* * *

Macen, Rockford, and Delain reached the Operations Center in time to see the last three people beam away. Of course, L'Haan, Douglas, and T'Kir comprised the trio. However, the main computer was running a countdown, presumably to the base's destruction.

Rockford examined the screens. It was gobblygook to her, "Say what?"

"Very amusing," Delain suddenly commented, "The computer is programmed in my native tongue. We have five minutes to evacuate before these bunkers and the adjacent training facility are destroyed."

"Five minutes is an awfully long time," Rockford opined.

"They still have personnel at the training camp," Delain remarked.

"I hate to interrupt but shouldn't we be adjourning to the transporter room?" Macen asked.

Rockford shared a wry glance with Delain, "He does have a point."

"He certainly does," Delain agreed amiably.

"Need I mention that we need to use the transporter to ferret away Ro's group before we can transport ourselves?" Macen wondered.

"Nag," Rockford quipped.

"You can call me all the names you want _after_ we clear this facility," Macen promised.

Rockford's eyes danced, "I think I'm going to enjoy that."

Macen rolled his eyes as they exited the Operations Center.

* * *

Ro and her crew, along with the SID trio with her, were caught in a site to site transport to New Seattle's primary public transporter hub. The techs there were alarmed as the group came in a single wave. Ro ordered them to keep the pads clear and then Macen, Rockford, and Delain materialized. Less than thirty seconds later a sound like a clap of thunder rolled over the city. Starfleet requested civilian assistance in suppressing the fire damage to the bases alongside the Advanced Tactical Training Center.

Macen and Ro each tapped their respective comm badges and tried to contact their individual ships. To their consternation, both attempts failed.

* * *

The _Defiant_ raveled down the _Stronghold's_ _z_-axis to attack the _Vespa_-class starship's dorsal plane. Hammering at the shark-like saucer section, the _Defiant's _pulse phasers ate away at the Section 31 ship's shields. In a desperate move, the _Stronghold_ barrel rolled in order to present its ventral side.

Before, the _Stronghold_ merely had its upper phaser strips on the saucer to fend off the _Defiant_ with. But like the larger _Sovereign_-class, the _Vespa_-class starships had a ventral phaser strip to augment their ventral strips on the saucer hull. But in response, the _Defiant_ opened up with her quantum torpedo launchers.

Tenmei had long ago relieved Lt. Choupta at the CONN/OPS station. The put upon helm officer sat in the command chair in the center of the bridge. At Tactical, Ensign Humboldt recited a litany of ongoing status reports. Irritably, Choupta thought about issuing some orders just for the hell of it.

Tenmei broke the _Defiant_ out of its swift approach. Running along the length of the _Stronghold_, Humboldt strafed the other ship with the pulse phasers. One disadvantage the escort had over the more conventional starship was she had to face her enemy in order to employ her primary weapons. Right now they were behind the _Stronghold_ and heading away from her.

After impulse turns from both starships, the _Defiant_ and the _Stronghold_ were aimed at each other again. Both volleyed shots with everything they had available to use. Suddenly, the _Obsidian_ came in on the _Stronghold's_ aft quarter. Photons and phaser bursts shot out from the surveyor.

The _Stronghold's_ overtaxed shields were once again on the brink of collapse. Having received the signal that L'Haan and her group were safely away, the _Stronghold's_ commander had no reason to stay except to inflict a revenge kill. That possibility was shrinking with every second that passed. Knowing the ship was needed for the assault on the Enforcers, her captain decided to withdraw.

Employing its quantum slipstream drive as soon as the ship broke free of it opponents, the _Stronghold_ escaped at velocities beyond Warp 10. Tenmei signaled Forger and they agreed to return to Izar in order to retrieve their respective commanding officers and their teams. Transmissions for a ground based Starfleet communications center alerted both XO's that they needed to hurry up and slip into orbit ASAP.

* * *

The two ships returned to Deep Space Nine. While the rest of the crews enjoyed a respite, Macen and Ro spoke with Nechayev from Ro's secure office. Ro reported on the mission and its results.

When it was Macen's turn, he added; "It seems Emperor Shan is as much in bed with Section 31 as Thor was."

He explained his theory regarding Section 31's motives. He then added, "When the Enforcers attack the Federation her allies will join us. And then the Typhon Pact will offer assistance. Once on Federation soil, the Pact will never leave. Meanwhile, the Andorians will have swallowed Sectors 005 and 007 and formally joined the Typhon Pact."

"What's frightening is it could succeed," Nechayev admitted, "But what does Section 31 gain?"

"Effective control of the Federation," Macen shared, "The citizenry will be so panicky as to offer anyone that can deliver security free reign over their lives. Section 31 will utilize the opportunity, and the Typhon Pact's assistance, to eliminate the Enforcer threat altogether. And then the Khitomer Accords and the Typhon Pact will forge a new super alliance."

"God help us all," Nechayev breathed. She straightened up, "Taking your earlier speculations and reports en route to Izar and Deep Space Nine, the Council of Five has formulated a response. Captains Sisko and Dax will be recalled from their exploration duties. We're moving in assets to assist them in intercepting the Section 31 thrust past the Enforcer Neutral Zone. We've also alerted the Zone Border Patrol so they're expecting trouble."

"What about me?" Ro wondered.

"Deep Space Nine is our fall back," Nechayev informed her, "The Seventh Fleet is being rerouted to your location. If the Enforcers cross the zone, you'll be in the thick of it. Your orders are to hold at all costs."

"Wonderful," Ro sardonically quipped.

"And my team?" Macen asked.

"You will deliver Doctor Bashir to the Andorians," Nechayev informed him. Seeing his sour expression she added, "They respect your integrity now that you've helped them. President Bacco as interceded on Bashir's behalf. He'll get life in prison but he won't be summarily executed by the most painful methods available. But this is a limited time offer. The countdown began today. You have five days to each Andoria so I wouldn't waste time getting there."

"And what happens on day six?" Macen wondered.

"The sentence reverts back to a heinous execution," Nechayev grimly replied.

"It seems I haven't much time then," Macen commented.

"Brin, while you're on Andoria I want you to find out where the Andorian fleet units are being staged for the invasion," Nechayev requested, "I have Starfleet units moving to the respective sectors but I need to know precisely where to put them."

"Who have you enlisted for this?" Macen inquired.

"I pulled Mackenzie Calhoun and the _Excalibur_ out of Sector 221-G, Merry Limerick and the _Hood_ away from Iotia Sigma, Hev Callas and the _Monitor_ from parts still classified, and Alec Prine and the _Merrimack_ from those same territories," Nechayev revealed.

"So what were Hev and Prine doing in Nova Roman space?" Macen asked innocently.

"I don't even want to know how you found that out," Nechayev wearily replied, "Just deliver Bashir and get my data."

"Is it any wonder why you love me, Alynna?" Macen gibed.

"I'm ending this conversation," Nechayev did as she said and the screen went dark.

"Brin, Julian was a dupe," Ro reminded Macen.

"I'm sorry, Laren. But this could avert a war. Bashir made his choices to go along with the assassination," Macen countered.

"He listened to the woman he loves," Ro pleaded, "Are you going to condemn him for that?"

"Yes," Macen bluntly confirmed it, "I had a choice today with T'Kir. I could have seen her as the woman she was or as the woman she's become. I chose the truth. And because of it I won't hesitate to defend myself the next time I see her."

"You really think she wants to kill you?" Ro couldn't believe it.

"I read her journal," Macen stated, "And what that didn't tell me her eyes and mood did today. So yes, I think she's not only serious about killing Celeste and I, but she's utterly committed to it."

"I don't envy you your life," Ro admitted.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable, Laren. She wrote a lot about you too. She's got a lot of pent up hostility there. If you ever run across her, shoot first and shoot to kill. She won't hesitate to do it to you," Macen warned her.

"What they say is true. You can never go back," Ro sighed.

"Tell me about it," Macen said dourly.


	13. Chapter 13

11 Star Trek SID Catalyst

While the _Obsidian_ transited to, and through, the Home Sectors Delain and Rockford compared notes regarding their current mission in their office. Delain ruefully commented regarding her return to Deep Space Nine, "It seems I left the station just to swiftly return there once again."

"But you didn't stay long this time," Rockford pointed out, "And you're going to have to get used to it. DS9 is a frequent stop for this crew. Ro and Brin share a special relationship."

"Are you jealous of her?" Delain wondered.

"I have no reason to be," Rockford quickly replied with great confidence.

"But they do seem extremely...close," Delain ventured.

"They've literally trusted each other with their very lives on more occasions than I can safely count," Rockford reminded Delain, "That engenders trust, which in turn engenders closeness."

"And that closeness could be problematic over the long term," Delain warned.

Rockford smiled, "Let me put this in terms you'll understand. Ro and Macen had choice years ago to decide on whether or not they wanted to pursue one another. They chose not to and they've never regretted or second guessed that choice. Which is good because they'd kill one another."

Delain was startled by that assessment, "Yet they're friends."

"And they can remain friends because Brin is no longer under Ro's authority. He couldn't serve in the capacity that he does and be her subordinate. They barely managed to function that way during their time with the Maquis," Rockford was amused to see Delain derisively stiffen at the mention of the terrorist group, "Besides; Ro is involved with Captain Alfonso Reyes, the commander of Deep Space Three. She won't stray on him."

"But what about Macen?" Delain asked pointedly, "You're certain he won't be unfaithful?"

"Some things you just know," Rockford said contentedly.

"It seemed that the second Vulcan woman presented to us was once Macen's wife," Delain recalled.

"Yes, he was married to T'Kir before she died," Rockford explained. Seeing Delain's obvious confusion, she elaborated. When she finished she asked Delain if there were any other questions.

"Yet Macen mentioned another wife," Delain realized, "How many times has he been married?"

"Twice before," Rockford easily answered, "He'd actually still be married to T'Kir if she hadn't died. We became a couple over the year that followed."

"What happened to the first wife then?" Delain wondered.

"She faked her own death during the Borg assimilation of El-Auria and her colonies. Brin thought she was dead for over a century. When they were reunited she tried to kill him and he simply performed the deed before she could," Rockford explained.

"Why did this wife want him dead?" Delain asked.

"You're just full of questions now, aren't you?" Rockford grinned. She held up a hand to ward off Delain's resultant glare, "Arinae had simply gone mad after the loss of her people and her home world."

"If your description of this 'T'Kir' is accurate, madness seems to be a common thread in Macen's relationships. As is the desire to kill him," Delain surmised.

"Truer words have never been spoken," Rockford quipped.

"Yet you seem to be an exception to that rule," Delain observed.

"This is me now. Let me tell you about me then," Rockford shared her history apart from and with Macen.

"Macen must enjoy the sense of danger," was all Delain could conclude.

"It's deeper than that. He'll give you a second chance. And he's willing to bet his own life that he's right for doing so," Rockford shared.

"Admirable," Delain concluded, "Completely foolish and delusional. But admirable nonetheless."

"Yeah, but it works for me," Rockford smiled.

* * *

Macen met with Forger in his Ready Room while P'ris monitored the bridge. It was a fairly benign duty while raveling through the heavily patrolled Home Sectors. Forger listened to Macen's description of their current assignment and when he'd finished she asked a simple question.

"Won't the Andorians simply blow us away while we're in orbit?" she wondered.

"They're more likely to try and keep us inside of Andorian space and unable to communicate with Starfleet," Macen advised her, "Which means everyone will have to be ready to depart at a moment's notice."

"Not a problem," Forger promised, "But I'd like Hannah to step off the bridge for a while. Wyn Mesa can handle things easily enough inside of the Federation's heartland. She could probably do so as well inside the Andorian Empire but I doubt Hannah will sit by and let her."

"Well, this can't be easy for Hannah. Bashir was her friend. He was almost more than that before Ian appeared in her life. And now we're handing him to the Andorians," Macen stated.

"So why are we handing him over?" Forger wanted to know.

He could hear the defiance in her voice, "Shannon, he broke Starfleet regs, Federation law, and tore Andorian laws apart and peed on them. Need I go on?"

"It just doesn't seem right though," Forger protested.

"Then Bashir should have broken free of the Andorian guard he was grappling with and helped him subdue Sarina Douglas _before_ Emperor Thrak died," Macen countered.

"I'm not going to win this, am I?" Forger suddenly inquired.

"Not a chance," Macen informed her.

"Then can I ask who Starfleet is sending to help?" Forger wanted to know.

Macen told her of the various commanders and ships being sent into the affected areas. He added that local patrols and border units were supporting them. Forger frowned, "I know everyone but this 'Calhoun'. Haven't you mentioned him before?"

"Mackenzie Calhoun and I were Alynna Nechayev's two favored sons. He was already an independent agent of Starfleet Intelligence before my commission was suspended and I joined the Maquis. While I was with the Maquis, Calhoun formally rejoined Starfleet and assumed command off the _Excalibur_ to undertake a mission into Sector 221-G and help stabilize the Thallonian Empire," Macen described the history, "Long story made short, Calhoun was joined by his former XO and now wife, Elizabeth Shelby, when she commanded the _USS Trident_ in patrolling what became the Thallonian Protectorate. Shelby was promoted to admiral and placed in command of Beta Station near the Federation's entrance to the sector. The _Trident_ is now commanded by Calhoun's ex-girlfriend, Katarina Mueller."

"So, is he still one of Nechayev's 'favored sons'?" Forger inquired.

"No," Macen smiled ruefully, "Now he's Admiral Jellico's drinking buddy."

"Oy vey!" Forger groaned.

"Pretty much," Macen concurred.

* * *

Macen stepped out to dismiss Grace while Forger relieved P'ris. He loitered about for a few minutes while the Beta Watch arrived. Wyn looked eager to get her hands on the controls of a starship. Even a small one as the _Obsidian_ was. Forger politely, but forcefully, instructed Wyn to "cool her thrusters" while in Federation space. Of course this opened the door for mischief once they crossed the Andorian Empire's border.

Grace approached Bashir's cell. Rockford and Delain had relieved Daggit so he could enjoy the shipboard evening with his wife. Parva was getting testy over Daggit being away so much over the last few days. Having an Orion put out over an Angosian was a recipe for repairs.

Bashir brightened a bit at Grace's appearance before him, "I heard you're married now."

"Yes," Grace confirmed it, "I married Ian Delaney. He's the Chief Tactical Officer aboard the _Intrepid_. We sent you an invitation."

"Ah yes, but you know the vagaries of Starfleet life. I was involved with helping wrap up the Starfleet occupation of Cardassia Prime. I didn't get your message until days after the fact," Bashir informed her.

"Maybe Starfleet should have stayed on Cardassia," Grace suddenly commented.

"But they didn't need us anymore," Bashir wondered what brought this on.

"But they would be stronger allies if they were still beholden to the Federation," Grace opined, "Cut off an ally's medicine and food supplies and they become very willing to aid you."

"That's not an alliance," Bashir coldly retorted, "That's extortion."

"It's political reality, Julian," Grace snapped back, "You're learning about that now, aren't you? Your precious ideals won't get you out of your cell."

"Have I ever really known you?" Bashir wanted to know.

Grace laughed, "You're asking that question a lot lately. To all the wrong people at the wrong times. I'll be glad when you're off this ship."

Grace turned and stormed out of the brig. From the Security Office, Rockford and Delain chalked it up to her being upset over the fate of a friend. Bashir knew better.

* * *

When the team transported to the Ministry of Internal Security, Superintendent Irak stood with a bevy of officers to receive the prisoner. Grace had accompanied Bashir to the transporter room. While it seemed motivated by concern he knew it was intended to keep him quiet.

Bashir pleaded with Macen to give him five minutes to speak with the SID agent. Macen ignored the request. It seemed as though Bashir had reached the end of his tether and was reacting solely out of fear. He had no evidence to the contrary.

While Macen dealt with Irak, Arad cornered Rockford, "It has been good to work with again, Celeste. May it continue to happen in the near future."

Rockford subtly accepted the padd he'd handed off to her, "I'm sure it will. Maybe sooner than we might think."

Irak inquired as to Macen's plans. Macen grinned, "We might take in some local sights."

Irak was less than happy but he gamely said, "I hope you enjoy yourself. You've earned an evening off."

"Thank you, we will," Macen replied and the team exited.

* * *

As the group strolled away from Internal Security's HQ Macen, P'ris, and Delain all crowded around Rockford. They all wanted to know what Arad had slipped her. Rockford smirked.

"Arad informed me of when he gets off duty. He also listed a address of where to meet with him," Rockford informed them, "It isn't much but I have a feeling the white elephant in the room back there was the Andorian Navy's plans to invade Federation space."

"You would be correct," P'ris assured her, "Before my exile, I spent some time on Andoria as a Typhon Pact 'cultural exchange officer'. In that short span of time I learned to recognize the fidgeting of their antenna as a sign of nervousness. Every Andorian officer in that building displayed such characteristics in our presence. All save your friend, Inspector Arad."

"I know Arad," Rockford assured P'ris, "He would have opposed the secession from the Federation. But he would have also sought rapprochement with the Typhon Pact nations in order to foster peaceful relations on a grander scale."

"Sadly, his ambitions are not shared by most within the Andorian Empire. They see membership within the Pact as a step to further their territorial ambitions. Those same ambitions are viewed as having been stymied by membership within the Federation," P'ris detailed.

"So when and where does Arad want meet?" Macen inquired.

"When is in four hours and where is a location on the other side of the planet," Rockford divulged, "At least it is if my memory regarding native addresses is up to snuff."

"I have complete faith in you," Macen shared.

"Good, `cause otherwise I'd have to kill you," Rockford quipped, "And this time I'd succeed. You're in love with me now. You'll hold back."

"It appears Detective Rockford knows you better than you know yourself, Commander," P'ris opined.

"Remind me again of why I let you stick around?" Macen teased.

"Excuse me," McMasters butted in as the group came to a halt at a crosswalk, "Rab and I couldn't help but overhear. And I'm wondering, what are going to do for four hours?"

"Has anyone besides Celeste and P'ris ever been to Andoria before?" Macen wanted to know.

Everyone else wore blank expressions. Delain had the distinct look of a vole caught in the crosshairs. Macen grinned.

"Looks like we have time to play tourist," he announced, "After all, we may be the last Federation tourists these folks ever see. So behave."

Everyone opted to go along with Macen's suggestion. Rockford wrapped an arm around one of his, "Reasons like this are why I love you."

"And here I thought you were sleeping your way into my good graces so I'd lower my guard and you could kill me in my sleep," Macen bantered.

Rockford punched him in the gut, "I should just for that innuendo."

"Well, at least I'd die happy," Macen mused.

* * *

It turned out that Arad wanted to meet at a peace officers' bar. Macen and Rockford joined Arad in a booth. Rockford signaled Delain that she wanted the Cardassian detective present as well. P'ris, McMasters, and Daggit took over the space at the nearby bar. Many of the Andorian patrons were curious but they were outnumbered by those that seemed nonchalant.

"Isn't this a tad risky?" Rockford asked Arad.

"Most of the current clientele are collaborators of mine. They oppose the military's ambitions as well," Arad informed his guests, "They will keep the imperial loyalists from acting out."

Arad nodded in Delain's direction, "She didn't join you the last time you were here, Celeste."

"She's a new hire into my agency," Rockford informed him, "I trust her and so should you."

"That's an awfully fast development," Arad hedged.

"You know how good I am at vetting people, Arad," Rockford was a little insulted, "You've trusted my methods and my instincts before, what's the real issue here?"

"The stakes are far, far greater, dear Celeste," Arad shared, "I'm about to commit treason."

"We know about the invasion plans, Inspector;" Macen informed Arad, "What we don't have is the coordinates the strikes will be launched from."

Arad stared at Macen in disbelief so Macen elaborated, "When Section 31 provokes a retaliatory strike from the Enforcers then the Typhon Pact will offer assistance. In the midst of the Pact overrunning the various borders, Andoria will launch an offensive into Sectors 005 and 007. Once your forces have done so, there is no going back from what will transpire from that point on."

Arad gathered his wits, "It seems Celeste is marrying her deductive equal."

"Actually, she deductive. I'm inductive," Macen corrected him, "She puts the details into a big picture and I see the big picture and pick apart the details. It's why we make a good team."

"I believe you do," Arad murmured and then he galvanized himself into action, "My fellow officers have formed a cadre of those loyal to the Empire but not necessarily to the emperor. We aren't prepared for a war."

"And if you were" Macen mused.

"We still shouldn't bite the hands of those that were once friends," Arad declared.

"Well said," Macen agreed, "What do you propose to do about it?"

"I have already told you I wish to help you stop this lunacy from happening," Arad declared, "Shan has far reaching plan within the folds of the Typhon Pact. He envisions a Pact dominated by our Empire."

"I think Empress Donatra and the Romulan Star Empire would have something to say about that," Delain predicted.

"Measures have been taken to insure Andoria's prominence and the current Empress' demise," Arad revealed.

"How do you know this?" Macen asked in a still voice.

"One of our like minded brothers is an Imperial Guard," Arad divulged, "He sat in while Shan spoke to a Vulcan from Section 31. She is dispatching an agent to kill Donatra."

"When?" Macen inquired sharply.

"I am uncertain," Arad admitted dismally.

"I need access, Arad. You know I can find out," Rockford insisted.

"I cannot return to the Ministry. They would suspect something," Arad countered.

"Do you still have access from your flat?" Rockford probed.

"Yes," Arad looked pained.

"Then we're going to your home," Macen decided.

"If we must," Arad sighed, still having no real grasp on what this decision would cost him.

* * *

The team gathered in Arad's now rather crowded flat. P'ris volunteered to take Daggit and McMasters outside to distract the inevitable arrival of the security forces. P'ris and McMasters set up in the building's lobby. Meanwhile, Daggit mounted the rooftop of the building across the street. He had a high power phaser rifle beamed to his location and took up position.

Macen received P'ris' call and learned that McMasters had disabled the buildings security systems. He'd rewired them to target anyone bearing a security forces badge or weapon. Macen wished them well and told her not to overly risk anyone's life. P'ris merely laughed.

Arad showed Rockford to a terminal. Beside it sat a second one slaved to the first. Delain took a seat at it and gaining access from Arad into the Security Net, the pair began their searches.

Macen pulled Arad aside, "Are you prepared for the fallout from this?"

"I know I shall probably have to resign my office," Arad admitted.

"If you don't want to be executed, you'll have to leave the planet when we transport out of here. You Emperor will consider this to be high treason," Macen warned.

"I don't know if I can abandon my home," Arad shared.

"Your former compatriots are probably already on their way now," Macen advised, "So you have a few minutes to consider your options. I suggest you don't waste them."

Arad stared at him in disbelief for a moment before Rockford called out, "Military Security just came crashing down. We'll be locked out in thirty second or less."

Macen stepped over and recited a pass code to implement. Rockford did so and all of the lockouts evaporated, "How the...?"

"Thank Admiral Akaar," Macen suggested, "He's the one that had Starfleet Intelligence investigate whether or not the Andorian military rewrote all of the security protocols or just implemented patches to customize them. SI found that Starfleet's overrides still worked and I was given a code that will open most doors."

"And you didn't bother to share," Rockford mused, "Have anything else you've been holding out on, you sneaky bastard?"

"Well, when we have a free moment you could always try and interrogate me to find out," Macen chuckled, "Although, others have found out I'm a tough nut to crack."

"I wasn't thinking of cracking anything," Rockford admitted, "More along the lines of sucking on something."

Arad chortled and Delain was wearing a wry grin. Rockford looked slightly abashed, "Sorry. Forgot we had an audience."

"I noticed," Macen drolly replied.

"Watch it, buster. Or I'm not sucking on anything," Rockford chastised him.

"Duly noted," Macen acknowledged, "But I think Ziva is gaining ground on you."

Rockford scowled. Her reputation was now at stake. Delain was startled as Rockford began flying through databases. Suddenly Rockford halted on a set database.

"Aha!" she exclaimed victoriously, "This should be it."

Rockford turned her head to directly address Delain, "Ziva, you take file trees seven through twelve and I'll take the first six. Copy anything pertinent to your isolinear rod."

A flashing blue light above the data terminals caught their attention. Arad grimaced, "The security forces have arrived."

"Trust me, they're about to meet heavy resistance," Macen assured him.

"In that case, the military won't be far behind," Arad warned him.

"And we'll withdraw at that point," Macen informed Arad, "We aren't here to fight. Once we have the files we came for we'll be gone. What about you?"

Arad sighed, "It seems I have little choice now."

"You still have choices," Macen countered, "It's just that none of them are good ones. It's come down to the lesser of evils."

"Wonderful," Arad groused.

* * *

"Pull back!" P'ris snapped at McMasters.

"I got this!" McMasters countered, "Rab's got most of them pinned down."

"But a good third of those have access to this lobby," P'ris reminded him, "Our position is highly precarious. It is time to withdraw to better ground and let the automatic defenses distract our foes while you endeavor to set up a defense grid in the hallway leading to Inspector Arad's domicile."

"Damn woman!" McMasters retorted, "Loosen up. Try a contraction or two. You sound stiffer than..."

"Your woman's penis?" P'ris mirthfully asked.

"Yeah," McMasters ruefully allowed, "That."

As they headed for the turbolift bank P'ris observed something, "You do not seem pleased by that analogy."

"Shannon's serious about undergoing SRS now," McMaster's shared.

"And you are less than supportive," P'ris surmised.

"Well, it's just that she's had a dick since I met her. Why does she need a vagina all of a sudden?" McMasters wondered as the turbolift rose.

"Perhaps it is to reassure you after what recently happened with Radil," P'ris suggested.

"Maybe," McMasters allowed.

"In any case, if you untruly care for her you will support her in the decision. After all, do you love Shannon Forger or just her penis?" P'ris wanted to know.

"Damn, you're turning into Macen," McMasters replied.

"I am uncertain as how to take that remark," P'ris confessed.

"It wasn't an insult," McMasters grinned.

"Very well then," P'ris accepted the compliment at last, "Now, can you rig this hallway with defenses?"

"The built in anti-intrusion devices will be active. I can add a few stun bombs along the way," McMasters explained.

"Excellent, only hurry. I fear our foes are on our heels even as we speak," P'ris commented. She went down the hall to join Macen's team.

"Lady needs to loosen up," McMasters murmured under his breath as he got to work.


	14. Chapter 14

9 Star Trek SID Catalyst

Daggit kept most of the Andorian security officers at bay for several minutes. And then a trio got passed him and entered the building he was crouched upon. They would, of course, try and approach his rear. But he had a surprise in store for them.

The ear piece he wore chimed and Daggit triggered the remote detonator he had lying beside him. Small charges blew the magnetic drive that suspended the lift. Its safety clamps would engage and lock the lift in place. Hopefully between floors.

Daggit knew that one or more officers would now ascend by means of the stairwells. He continued firing at the crowd below until his ear piece sounded a different tone. The first Andorian out of the door found himself a victim of a remotely detonated stun grenade.

The second fearlessly leapt through the open portal and ran towards Daggit. Daggit rolled to his right. As he did so, a particle beam struck where he'd just been. Daggit swung his rifle up and over and targeted the Andorian on the fly. His aim was flawless.

Daggit resumed his efforts towards the group milling about below. During the ever so brief respite, security officers had stormed the lobby of the neighboring building. Others were also unaccounted for and were likely headed his way. He thought it best to prepare for them.

* * *

"Celeste, we're running out of time," Macen cajoled her.

P'ris and McMasters had jimmied the door open and were in a high-low position firing shots down the hallway. Rockford blew an errant strand of hair out of her face, "Nagging won't help."

"I found something!" Delain excitedly declared.

"Flag the directory tree," Rockford instructed.

The two women inserted their isolinear rods seconds apart. Rockford grinned, "You found the mother lode, Ziva."

"So we've got it?" Macen asked.

"What's this 'we'?" Rockford teased, "_I've_ got it and if you want to see it you're gonna have to rock my world."

"You know, I could make you walk home," Macen retorted, "I'm sure the Andorian security officers would just love to speak with you."

Rockford sighed, "Where's the love gone?"

"Wait until later," Macen suggested, "I have a special bonus in mind for you."

Rockford grinned from ear to ear. Macen gave her a wry look, "I haven't mentioned what the bonus is."

"I know," Rockford gloated, "But my imagination is running wild."

"It'll have to wait though," Macen let her down easy.

"I've got time," Rockford said as she pulled the isolinear rod free, "Of course, I'm tacking on interest with each passing second. Soon, you'll be relegated to being my love slave again."

"There are worse fates," Macen rejoined. He turned towards P'ris, "Are you two ready to go?"

"Order the transport already!" P'ris snapped.

So Macen did.

* * *

Daggit was on one knee and shooting at two separate targets. His rifle was in his right hand and his pistol was in the left. He was laying down suppressive fire on the stairwell door and the lift door. The security forces had managed to climb above the lift and reached the doors. They hadn't made it out of the tunnel but it was just a matter of time.

Daggit felt the annular confinement beam of the transporter grab him and he _almost_ smiled. He found himself kneeling on the _Obsidian's_ transporter pads. McMasters was the only SID team member present.

"Where did everyone go?" Daggit asked Telrik and McMasters.

"Macen wanted me to tell you Jaycee can take Tactical from here," McMasters shared, "He doesn't expect a fire fight as much as a screening element jamming our communications."

"And everyone else went where?" Daggit wondered.

"Macen, Celeste, and the Cardie went to his Ready Room to report to Starfleet," McMasters explained, "P'ris is in Sickbay getting a couple of phaser burns treated by Tessa. We picked up a stray along the way."

"Arad?" Daggit wondered.

"Yeah, some yeoman I've never had a chance to meet before picked him up and carted him away to a spare set of quarters," McMasters shared.

Something registered in Daggit's mind, "Something I should know about the yeoman?"

McMasters shrugged, "Her name's Dakota Bedford. I never laid eyes on her before. I think I'll have to get to know her though."

McMasters exited the transporter room at that point. Daggit smelled a foul wind in the air.

* * *

"Transmission is off," Zimbalist reported, "And with no time to spare. We have to Andorian registered _Soyuz_-class cruisers in bound."

"Wyn, plot a course for Sector 008. Specifically head for the Ophuichus star system," Macen ordered, "Proceed at maximum warp."

"Not a problem," Wyn gleefully boasted.

"Shannon, the bridge is yours. While we're at Warp 8.3 those cruisers can't overtake us. But they'll come in hot and heavy after the follow across the border and we slow down," Macen informed her.

"So why are we slowing then?" Forger asked.

"We'll have to eventually anyway. We might as well pick a spot where we can get some help," Macen replied.

"We have help coming?" Forger was surprised. Sector 008 was pretty barren around the border with Sector 006.

"So a little bird named Alynna Nechayev informed me. And her word is usually good," Macen quipped.

"And if it isn't this time `round?" Forger wondered.

"Then we'll be outnumbered," Macen ruefully admitted.

* * *

Rockford and Macen entered the Galley. It was the modern equivalent of their former Team Room. A chef hadn't been hired yet but several cooks were aboard. Macen and Rockford took a seat with Delain and P'ris.

"You two look positively miserable," Rockford realized.

"Most aboard this vessel see me as an enemy," P'ris ruefully admitted.

"Same here even though the Union is an ally of the Federation," Delain sighed.

"This is ignorance at its best," Macen fumed.

"Don't blow a blood vessel, Brin;" Rockford advised, "Having everyone see the captain eating with the outcasts is going to change minds. Not all at one but even slowly is better than not at all."

"So what happens next?" Delain wondered.

"Now we head into Sector 008 and pick up some help," Macen told her.

"Is there help to be had?" P'ris inquired.

"So I've been told," Macen assured her.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Tessa asked after abruptly appearing next to the table.

"Have seat, kiddo," Rockford pushed a chair out for Tessa to occupy, "Where's Galen 3?"

Tessa wore a wry expression, "My genius boyfriend has corralled our Andorian guest and is single handedly trying to solve the reproductive issues that have crept up in the genome. Before Rhiann left he was taking samples from her every day. She was getting ready to bop him on the nose."

"So where are Daggit and our Chief Engineer?" P'ris wondered.

"Parva is still on duty so Rab is probably treating her to lunch in Engineering," Macen conjectured.

"And McMasters?" Delain shuddered.

"What's wrong, Ziva?" Rockford insisted on knowing.

"McMasters fought my people. He has a long memory and no forgiveness. He doesn't want to realize that not all of us were soldiers," Delain said.

"Still, it's odd that he's not here," Macen realized, "Shannon is on the bridge so it's not like he has anyone else distracting him right now."

"I wonder if that's true," Rockford mused.

* * *

McMasters' sweaty body collapsed in between Bedford's raised legs and she laughed in an uproar, "You're getting old, Eric!"

"Hey, I just came back from a very strenuous mission," McMasters protested.

"You were in a twelve hour holding action against the Cardies on Valon II and we still managed to make love for three hours afterwards," Bedford giggled, "Look at all your gray hair, Grandpa."

"And when did you decide to go blonde?" McMasters retorted, "When you had to hide the gray?"

She slapped him, "Mind your manners."

"I see you still like it rough," McMasters grinned.

"Hey, I'm not a total sub like your bitch girlfriend. I know how to top a man," Bedford boasted.

"Honey, I'm a man that's been dying to play sub for a while," McMasters chuckled.

"Then bend over and grab your ankles," Bedford commanded, "`Cause I'm about to ride you hard."

* * *

Four hours later, the _Obsidian_ crossed over into Federation space. Grace had relieved Wyn and dropped the ship out of warp. The two Andorian ship crossed as well and came in on top of the Outbound Ventures ship and began to fire as soon as they closed to optimum range.

"Well, this was well thought out," Daggit quipped.

"After all these years, _now_ you get humorous?" Macen had to ask.

"Commander, a Federation starship has just dropped out warp within weapons range," P'ris reported, "It is a _Galaxy_-class vessel identified as the _USS Trident_."

"Thank you, Kat;" Macen mused.

* * *

The _Trident_ beat back the overmatched _Soyuz_-class cruisers. Captain Katarina Mueller hailed Macen, "It seems we meet again, Captain. It's only been ten years. I would have thought you could have at least sent a post card."

Her icy delivery silenced everyone on the _Obsidian's_ bridge. All except Macen, who grinned; "Still as effervescent as ever, Kat."

"Nechayev told me you had information for me," Mueller, as was her custom, got straight to business.

"I need to personally brief you," Macen informed her.

"I'll let _you_ aboard. None of your crew is invited," Mueller dictated her terms.

Macen knew she held the advantage. He needed her help, "Very well. I'll be aboard in five minutes."

Mueller smiled coldly, "Rinky dink tub. It takes more than five minutes for me to even reach a transporter room."

"Yes, yours is bigger," Macen conceded, "Can we find a new pond?"

"I'm just saying," Mueller gloated.

Macen signaled P'ris to cut the transmission. She eyed him carefully, "Do you consider this woman a friend?"

"More like a business partner," Macen allowed.

"No wonder you allowed me aboard," P'ris commented.

"Isn't it just?" Macen quipped before entering the turbolift.

* * *

"Hell, it actually is good to see you again," Mueller smiled slightly as Macen grasped both of her hands.

"I see that scar is still there," Macen noted.

Mueller fingered the lateral scar tracing her left cheek. She'd received it fencing with the Heidelberg masters, "And you still have a flip tongue."

"So, how have you been taking Mac's marriage to Shelby?" Macen referred to Mackenzie Calhoun. Mueller and Calhoun had been lovers between Calhoun's relationships with Shelby. Not counting a brief affair while Calhoun was frustrated with romancing Shelby.

"Not as hard as Mac has coping with Elizabeth," Mueller's smile was predatory, "Having one's wife as your CO can be a little...demanding."

"I bet," Macen agreed.

"So how are you taking the fact that Mac is now Jellico's favorite son while you're the unwanted bastard stepchild?" Mueller verbally fenced as well as she physically did.

"I'm a civilian now," Macen rejoined, "Mac can blow anyone he wants to."

"I see your new fling hasn't improved your common courtesy skills, such as they were. I understand she's detective. A top flight one at that. What could she possibly see in you?" Mueller danced around the issue on her mind.

"What you're really asking is what happened to T'Kir?" Macen prodded her.

"Well, first I heard she was dead. And then she magically came back to life. And now Nechayev is warning everyone that ever knew her that she's gone rogue. I have to ask myself what part do you play in that." Mueller confessed.

"She wants me dead. Plain and simple. She thinks Section 31 will give an opportunity and a hope of making that happen," Macen shared.

"Will it?" Mueller inquired.

"The moment I see her coming she'll return to the grave," Macen promised.

"Good," now Mueller was satisfied, "You've been notoriously soft before. Rumor has it you have a pet Romulan aboard your ship."

"She's not a pet," Macen clarified.

"And a Cardassian," Mueller noted Macen's surprise, "Eyes and ears did notice her coming aboard your ship at Deep Space Nine."

"Ziva is hardly a pet as well," Macen informed Mueller, "And the Cardassians are officially allies now."

"And unofficially they're treacherous sonuvabitches that can't be trusted," Mueller retorted.

"The Powers That Be disagree," Macen reminded her.

"The Powers can go screw themselves," Mueller shot back.

"Are we done?" Macen wondered, "Or can we get to the point?"

"What is the point?" Mueller's words dripped with disdain.

"This," Macen handed her an isolinear rod, "The raw intel is there as well as summaries and analysis by my team."

"All right," Mueller went behind her desk and sat down, "Take a seat."

Macen did so as Mueller got to work. Fifteen minutes later she swore, "Is this real?"

"As real as it gets," Macen advised her, "We pulled it from the Andorian military mainframe. The Andorian Empire is going to formally join the Typhon Pact in twenty-four hours. Several days afterwards, Empress Donatra is going to be assassinated by a Section 31 agent planted within the throne room by Sela. The assassin will in turn kill Sela and pave the way for a restored Praetorship. The Praetor has already been selected."

"Does the candidate know that?" Mueller wanted to know.

"No," Macen replied, "The selected Praetor will then lead the Typhon Pact, by virtue of being the largest single power, into gentler relations with the Federation. Andoria will be stymied because they were assured that they would become the preeminent power within the Pact through Section 31's machinations."

"Hell, even the Tholians and the Tzenkethi have more territory and assets than the Andorians," Mueller observed, "Who got their antenna wrapped around this idiotic grandiosity?"

"A Vulcan named L'Haan," Macen explained.

"I hate her already," Mueller decided, "We can be underway in fifteen minutes. I assume your team will ride with us?"

"So, _now_ they can come aboard?" Macen teased.

"Don't screw with me," Mueller warned, "Just get your damn team aboard. And keep the Romulan away from secure areas."

"Yes, mother," Macen headed for the exit, "I'll inform Admirals Nechayev and Forger as to what we're doing."

"I'll be on the horn with Admiral Akaar," Mueller told him, "And Brin?"

He stopped just before reaching the door, "Yes?"

"It's good to be working with you again. It'll be like old times," Mueller stated.

"I desperately hope not," Macen replied and then exited.

Mueller finally broke into a contented smile.


	15. Chapter 15

9 Star Trek SID Catalyst

The _Trident_ forged ahead while the _Obsidian_ struggled to catch up. Cutting across sectors to swing below the Klingon territorial borders, the _Trident_ arrived at Cestus III, the planned point of incursion into the Gorn Hegemony. From the Hegemony, the Section 31 agent would skirt the backside of the Klingon borders to reach the Holy Order of the Kinshaya's territory. The Kinshaya would insert her into the Star Empire where Proconsul Sela's forces would move her to the Imperial Center.

Of course, the "her" sent by Section 31 was none other than Sarina Douglas. Macen thought it fitting that his team should have another crack at her. Oddly, Grace had insisted that Macen couldn't apprehend Douglas without her being present. Macen had politely told her to shut up and fly the _Obsidian_. Fire had burned behind Grace's eyes but she'd wisely backed down.

Mueller received word from Calhoun while her starship was en route. Calhoun had led Prine and a force of border patrol ships in blocking the Andorians at Sector 005 so Vulcan and its colonies were secure. Limerick and Hev had done the same at Sector 007, thus safeguarding Tellar and its territories.

Further word was Captain Sisko and Captain Dax and their force had routed the Section 31 vessels at the Neutral Zone between Enforcer Territory and the Federation. Ro and the Seventh Fleet were moving to the Zone's border to demonstrate to the Enforcers that their end of things was secured once again. All of the Section 31 vessels had self destructed and all hands had been lost. So clues as to where Section 31's hidden shipyard was hadn't been obtained.

* * *

As the _Trident_ slipped into orbit over Cestus III, Mueller finally contacted Admiral Shelby. Shelby was a littler perturbed by Mueller's protracted silence, "Why Kat, so good to hear from you. How are you doing? And just where the hell are you?"

Shelby's voice rose at the end and Mueller gave her a thin smile. She was hardly intimidated by the higher ranked officer, "I'm still needed in Federation space. Admiral Akaar's office should have forwarded my orders to you by now."

"They haven't," Shelby grated, "And the damn Thallonians are getting uppity."

"Not bowing before the Federation's magnificence, are they?" Mueller quipped.

"You're sounding just like Mac," Shelby groaned.

"Must be why you secretly fantasize about me," Mueller retorted.

"Dammit Kat! With you and Mac gone Starfleet has no assets assigned to this region!" Shelby snapped back.

"What about the _Equinox-A_?" Mueller wondered, "They're in Sector 221-G."

"They're a _Nova_-class surveyor. They're hardly a trouble shooter," Shelby complained.

"You might be surprised. Despite Captain Ransome and crew's record, the original _Equinox_ took a helluva beating in the Delta Quadrant and still kept giving," Mueller reminded Shelby, "And I've been reunited with an acquaintance that swears by them."

"A scientist, no doubt?" Shelby sighed.

"A SID agent," Mueller corrected her CO, "The agent that pretty much created the SID."

"Oh," Shelby was privy to even more rumors regarding the SID than Mueller was. The admiral was also privy to quite a few facts. Of course, the fact merely reinforced the myths and raised far more questions than they answered.

"I thought Soletta and the _Shadow_ were still in the sector," Mueller commented.

Shelby looked pained, "She's docked at the station now."

"So get her to bust some heads," Mueller cheerfully suggested.

"Soletta resigned from Starfleet. She effectively stopped being a viable Starfleet asset at that point," Shelby said stiffly.

"Soletta didn't resign. She was ejected from Starfleet when it became known she was half-Romulan. A fact she didn't know herself until she'd served in Starfleet for over a decade," Mueller pointed out.

"And she should have reported it herself when she discovered that 'little' fact," Shelby said officiously, "Where did she go when Starfleet ousted her? To the Romulan Star Empire!"

"She was practically shoved into their arms. And she used her newfound fame to assemble a crew...a crew sympathetic with Starfleet. They traveled to Sector 221-G to be the Star Empire's presence in the area. And Soletta and her crew promptly went independent. They've been covert operatives for hire. Their biggest client is the Thallonian Protectorate itself. So just why do you have your knickers in a knot?" Mueller wanted to know.

"She can't be trusted!" Shelby hissed.

"Then neither can I because I would have done the same damn thing," Mueller admitted.

"Do I have to report you to Internal Affairs now?" Shelby asked sharply.

"This conversation is over," Mueller terminated the connection. Within seconds her OPS officer reported the admiral was back on the line.

"Respectfully tell the admiral to go screw herself," Mueller ordered. Sensing hesitation, Mueller relented; "Belay that order. Just refuse calls from Beta Station."

"Yes, Captain," the OPS officer sounded very relieved.

Mueller decided a call to Nechayev was warranted. She wanted to assemble a few facts to throw in Shelby's face in case the bitch actually launched an investigation. At one time Mueller wouldn't have thought the admiral capable of such pettiness but after hearing her views on Soletta who knew anymore?

* * *

The SID team beamed to the surface of Cestus III before the _Trident_ broke orbit. Mueller headed for the system's outer planets where her crew could monitor traffic in, out, and through the solar system. Ships approaching Cestus III would receive the greatest scrutiny. After all, the Typhon Pact was transferring Douglas off of the planet somehow.

The SID arrived at the very heart of the planetary police network. The transporter pads were necessarily poised before a defense grid. Alarms sounded when it detected the team's weapons. A rather severe looking woman ordered the alarms to be cut off.

"Process their gear into the network. They're already in the Starfleet grid. We should have uploaded their profiles hours ago," she commanded, "Get to it or heads will roll."

The woman approached the group, "I'm Police Commissioner Jayne Brevitt. The Governor sends her assurances that my people will fully cooperate."

"Hers but not yours?" Macen asked.

"I take it you're Macen?" Brevitt asked.

Macen nodded and Brevitt's mien lightened slightly, "The Borg cut a swath across our world. Over fifty million citizens were killed. Relief efforts have been notable but an increasingly large black market has swooped in to meet needs the official sources can't touch."

"Can't or won't?" Macen sought clarification. He raised his hands at Brevitt's stern glare, "It has to be asked."

"Mainly can't" Brevitt shared, "But there is some illicit trade going on. Mostly narcotics."

"So we're essentially seen as an unwanted nuisance," Macen surmised.

"Let's say your crisis really isn't my problem. But our Planetary Governor deemed it otherwise so we're here to help. Even if it is begrudgingly," Brevitt assured him.

"Did you circulate the file we sent?" Macen wanted to know.

Brevitt grimaced, "The Customs Office got wind of the file ten minutes _after_ your Sarina Douglas had passed through. Unfortunately a major public transporter station sits outside the office. She was long gone by the time my police forces were alerted."

"And you're trolling through the transporter logs?" Macen inquired.

Brevitt looked at him as though he'd just grown a second, and then a third, head; "Maybe I haven't explained to you about our manpower shortage. I have a team reviewing the logs but we have five billion surviving citizens and most use the transport hub on a daily basis. It's going to take time."

"Which is precisely what we don't have a lot of," Macen informed her, "Mind if my team coordinates the search?"

"Knock yourself out," Brevitt flippantly remarked.

* * *

It turned out there were six officers pouring over the records. Rockford took charge over two of them. Delain did the same for another two. P'ris picked up the stragglers. Macen used his padd to upload a search program.

"All right folks, switch over to the newly uploaded search engine. My people will instruct you with the search parameters. You have six major hubs so each of you will tackle a hub. My team will assist you and advise when needed."

Within five minutes three hubs reported traffic. Macen ordered them to collate the data according to time stamps. They now had a trail to follow.

"Sir! We have another transport!" a police officer reported, "She's arrived at the Bates Motel transport pads."

"She's in Deereburgh," Brevitt realized. Seeing Macen draw a blank, "It's an industrial town. They service industrial replicators and fabricate large orders of farming equipment for a dozen sectors around not including their Klingon customers."

"Can we get real time surveillance?" Macen asked.

"I'll alert the local units," Brevitt promised.

"I also need that transporter network hub shut down," Macen instructed.

"That'll inconvenience thousands of people at this time of day," Brevitt argued.

"Let me tell you what I can," Macen began, "Lt. Commander Sarina Douglas just murdered the Andorian Emperor. Now she's on her way to assassinate the Romulan Empress. The idea was to install someone who would be amenable towards the Federation after her superiors started a war with a third party."

Macen relentlessly pressed on, "That action has failed. This leaves Commander Douglas in the unenviable position of assassinating Empress Donatra as agreed to with Sela, killing Proconsul Sela as directed by the Romulan Senate, and then eliminating the Senate's nominee for Praetor. This last movement will be an improvisation to draw the Typhon Pact out so that the Khitomer Accords alliance can decisively deal with them once and for all sooner rather than later."

Brevitt looked shell-shocked, "But that's..."

"Monstrous?" Macen queried her. She numbly nodded, "Just another day to these people. Now can you shut down that hub as soon as my people clear the pads?"

"Of course," Brevitt promised him, "I'll get the ball rolling."

"Now, we just need to get there before it's too late," Macen commented.

"Follow me," Brevitt urged.

* * *

The team approached the Bates Hotel. Rockford wondered why Macen was ruefully pondering the establishment's name. He explained its history in Earth's cinema. Rockford ruefully found it an apropos hidey-hole for their target.

P'ris, Daggit, and McMasters wet to the three exterior exits while the rest of the team approached the lobby staff. The staff nervously explained that the police had sent them a copy of Douglas' wanted poster. They showed them that the hallway video recorders had shown Douglas enter her room and she hadn't emerged yet. Which made sense if Douglas was waiting to step out as a Romulan.

The team was given biometric access to Room 207. They proceeded to the doorway and discovered that the room was shielded. Rockford shoved her tricorder into her belt.

"Piece of junk is useless," she muttered.

"We should be using a Cardassian model rather than a Bajoran one," Delain opined.

"Spare me," Macen groaned.

"Hey!" Rockford snapped, "The room is shielded. _No_ one's tricorder is getting through. Got it?"

"Well, at least she can't scan us either," Delain sought the silver lining, "But she can still see us."

Delain shot the room's video recorder, "Now she can't."

Macen and Rockford shared a grin. Video recorders had long ago replaced peep holes in doors. Now when Douglas tried to see outside her door all she would get is static.

Macen drew his phaser pistol and gripped it with both hands. He stepped in front of the door. Delain did the same and stood behind him. Off to the side, Rockford held her phaser singlehandedly and waved the other hand in front of the room's entry sensor. The door slid open.

Macen went in first. Sweeping his eyes and phaser together he checked the room and its corners. When he turned to his right, Douglas' fist smashed into his jaw. He was thrown across the room into the nearby wall.

Delain tossed a smoke bomb into the room before entering. As her vision was obscured, like everyone else's, she didn't expect the sidekick that hurled her back into the hallway. Bouncing off the opposing doorway, Delain sagged into the floor still reeling from the blows.

Rockford rushed into the room. Delivering a round kick to Douglas' head, she knocked the Section 31 agent off of her feet and over her couch. As Douglas rose, Rockford pulled her phaser's trigger. Nothing happened.

Rockford snarled a curse as she realized the hotel's security dampers had deactivated the team's weapons. As best as Rockford could manage to peer through the smoke, Douglas was wearing a cocky smile as she pulled her own diminutive phaser free from her belt. Douglas took aim but found her pistol wouldn't function as well. Her face fell as she realized Rockford intended to fight her hand to hand.

Rockford snapped a sidekick into Douglas' ribs. Douglas rolled with the blow but it still took her aback. Rockford was easily as strong as Douglas herself. The Section 31 agent, and former Starfleet Security officer, threw a left jab which Rockford easily deflected. Douglas snapped off a right cross that Rockford used to twist Douglas' arm behind her back and throw her into the wall.

Douglas came to the grim realization that Rockford's decades of experience granted her a considerable advantage. However, Douglas still had a few tricks left. She electrified her clothing and Rockford yelped as she jumped back.

Douglas spun to face her opponent, drawing out a carbon fiber knife as she did so. Expertly thrusting and slashing at Rockford, she forced the detective out of the way so Douglas could make a break for it. Shoulder checking Delain into the wall, she broke free and headed downstairs.

"Are you all right?" Rockford inquired as she helped Delain to her feet.

"Nothing broken but my pride," Delain ruefully admitted "How's the captain?"

"Probably warning the others that our quarry is headed their way," Rockford ventured a guess.

"You haven't checked on him?" Delain was mildly surprised.

"Brin is a big boy," Rockford explained, "He's fought me to a standstill so I'm betting he's okay."

Macen emerged from the room, "I've warned the others."

Rockford gave Delain a triumphant smile. Macen could guess why, "You two search the room. We need evidence that can lead us to Section 31."

"That's not going to happen," Rockford flippantly dismissed the idea.

"Celeste, she wasn't ready for trouble so she may have gotten sloppy," Macen cajoled her.

Rockford held up both of her hands, "Okay, we'll do it. But only because you asked nicely."

"No, I didn't," Macen replied.

"That's my point," Rockford asserted.

"Would you kindly search the room?" Macen tried again.

"I'd love too!" Rockford gushed, "C'mon Ziva. Let's ransack the place."

"Won't the proprietors object?" Delain wondered.

"Nah. Starfleet is footing the bill. So who are they gonna complain to?" Rockford wondered.

"And Starfleet objected to the Central Command's methods and mentality," Delain huffed.

"Takes one to know one," Rockford teased.

It was only then that they realized Macen was already gone.

* * *

Douglas reached the street only to find Daggit blocking her path. Her hand wielding her phaser started to rise and Daggit shot it. She cried out as the red hot casing that had been her phaser flew from her hand from her fling it and its smoldering remains lay on the ground. It was at that point Douglas fully realized Daggit could, and would, easily kill her.

She subsided and he called in his teammates. P'ris and McMasters quickly responded. Macen was a little slower to arrive. Douglas was horribly embarrassed to have been taken by surprise by mundanes.

Macen called in police assistance and Douglas rolled her eyes, "There's no way you can actually take me prisoner."

"I wouldn't proclaim that too loudly," Macen advised, "Rab already wants to execute you."

"But you won't let him," Douglas smugly replied.

"I have before," Macen cautioned her.

* * *

The police transferred Douglas to their central holding cells. The SID waited for the _Obsidian_ to arrive to transport her into Starfleet's custody. Meanwhile, Rockford and Delain joined the others. They shared the results of their search.

"The only thing that might be incriminating is this isolinear rod," Rockford handed it over; "Whatever is on it is encrypted on a level I've never encountered before. Nothing we had available could read what's on it."

Macen grimaced, "It didn't take T'Kir long to get busy."

"Great," Rockford groaned, "Your formerly dead, cyber genius, ex-wife is outfitting the enemy with security we can't break. Got any other good news?"

"Actually, it's _your_ news. I just interpreted it," Macen gibed.

"Don't make me hate you," Rockford warned, "This really isn't the time."

"Want to visit our prisoner?" Macen wondered.

"Can I break her face?" Rockford inquired.

"Not yet," Macen replied, "To many witnesses. Maybe after we get her aboard the _Obsidian_."

"Oh goody. Something to look forward to then," Rockford conceded.

Daggit stood vigil over Douglas. Commissioner Brevitt personally brought Macen and Rockford to Douglas' cell. Douglas scoffed when she saw Brevitt.

"You don't honestly think this can is going to hold me, do you?" Douglas taunted them.

"Break out and see what happens," Daggit encouraged her.

"I think I might," Douglas countered.

"This cell would easily hold our Angosian friends here or a Gorn," Brevitt coldly proclaimed, "So tread lightly."

Douglas smirked, "Funny you should mention the Gorn."


	16. Chapter 16

11 Star Trek SID Catalyst

"Captain, I have six Gorn heavy cruisers transiting across the star system," Lt. Romeo Takahashi reported from OPS.

"So the games begin," Mueller mused.

"Ensign Suresh, plot an intercept course," Commander Paullina Simons ordered. The XO then added, "Keep us between the Gorn and Cestus III at all times."

"That may not be possible, Commander;" Suresh commented.

"Then I suggest you disembark from this starship and walk home to the Rigel system, mister," Simons said tersely.

"Yes, ma'am," Suresh sighed as he implemented the new course vector.

As requested, the _Trident_ boldly inserted herself between the encroaching Gorn and the Federation colony.

"They're hailing," Takahashi spoke up.

"Of course they are," Mueller said lightly, "Put them on screen."

One of the few remaining warrior caste Gorn appeared. He began hissing and spitting and the universal translator caught up with him a moment later, "What right have you to interfere with a diplomatic mission?"

"Since when does it take six warships to deliver one diplomat?" Mueller queried him, "I'll tell you what, produce even one single member of the political caste acting as a diplomat and I'll let you pass unmolested."

"We are here as an honor guard for one of our Typhon Pact sisters," the Gorn commander replied, "She is a Romulan and is on Cestus III awaiting us."

"I could call ahead and see if she's ready and waiting," Mueller offered.

"Unnecessary," the Gorn snapped, "Now let us pass."

"Isn't going to happen," Mueller promised, "Your Section 31 mole posing as a Romulan has been arrested. She's not going anywhere but into custody to await a trial."

"She _will_ be leaving with us, one way or another," the Gorn commander promised, "I suggest you stand down while you can."

"Their weapons just came on line," Lt. Commander Arax Na Eth suddenly reported from Tactical.

"Light up everything we've got," Mueller ordered, "Let's see if we can draw them out into talking."

"And if we can't?" Simons mused.

"Then the Gorn better pray the Metrons find a reason to intervene again because I won't let a single ship reenter their territory," Mueller said firmly.

Simons knew her CO meant every word.

* * *

Macen's comm badge chirped and he was curious as to who on Cestus III had his signal trace. Starfleet had it on record but the local Starfleet installations barely knew he was on the planet. He tapped the brass shield.

"Macen here," he acknowledged.

_"Captain, this Forger. We've assumed orbit over Cestus III and are standing by to receive you," _she reported.

"Advise ship's security we have a prisoner transferring aboard," Macen informed Forger.

_"Roger that,"_ Forger paused while she alerted Miller as to the situation and Miller dispatched a detail to the transporter room, _"We're prepared. Did you happen to know that there's a Gorn squadron in system?"_

"No, but I bet they want to talk to us," Macen remarked.

Forger sighed, _"I just knew you were going to say that."_

"Cheer up, Shannon;" Macen cajoled her, "After all, who wants to live forever?"

_"I'd at least like to try it out before I give up on it,"_ Forger petulantly retorted.

"Just have Telrik standing by for our signal," Macen instructed, "Out."

* * *

Macen ordered the _Obsidian_ to break orbit and head out to the _Trident's_ position. He could see Grace squirm and wondered just what was running through her head. He didn't have time to worry about it right now though.

Miller had taken charge of Douglas supported by Rockford, Delain, and four other security officers. Daggit now manned Tactical. P'ris as at OPS and McMasters had scurried off to parts unknown. Parva hadn't lodged a complaint so he obviously hadn't gone to Engineering...which worried Macen.

"Shannon, if you'd like to step away, now would be a good time;" Macen informed her.

"Are you sure?" Forger asked with a hint of eagerness in her voice.

"For some odd reason I think you should check on Eric," Macen counseled her.

Forger frowned, "Um...okay."

"I'll give you a call if you're needed," Macen promised.

"I'll see you later then," Forger said and then she hurried to the turbolift.

"Hannah, increase speed to maximum impulse," Macen ordered.

"Aye," Grace replied, all coolness and professionalism again.

* * *

Forger reached her quarters to find Bedford fulfilling McMasters' wishes in a way she never had. Forger grabbed a paperweight off of her nightstand and threw it at Bedford, "Get out!"

Bedford smirked, "Oh really? Have you noticed that I'm naked?"

"I don't give a shit," Forger declared icily, "Get out before I drag you out by your hair."

Bedford languidly rose from the bed, "I'll see you later, Eric."

"Like hell you will," Forger snapped, "Eric, get the hell out of my quarters."

"Um...naked?" McMasters feebly protested.

"Were you listening while I spoke to your whore?" Forger angrily inquired.

"Uh...yeah," McMasters suddenly realized this wasn't going to go his way.

"Then you can join her and she can screw you to death," Forger said disdainfully, "You seem to like it that way."

"Shannon, we can..." McMasters began.

"So help me god," Forger interrupted him; "if you say we can work it out I will break off your dick and cram it up your own ass."

"But my stuff..." McMasters' protest was weak even in his own ears.

"You can come back and get it later," Forger grated, "Now get the _frinx_ out of my quarters. Both of you!"

Bedford called back to Forger over her shoulder, "If you ever want to get it on in a three-way, call me sometime. Or just a one on one between us girls."

Forger just let the door close without saying a word. Fifteen minutes later, McMasters returned to find every one of his belongings unceremoniously dumped in the corridor. Forger didn't respond to the door chime. He thought it best to leave her alone for a while.

* * *

The _Obsidian_ slowed and came within one light minute alongside the _Trident_. P'ris swiveled her chair to face Macen, "The Gorn commander is hailing."

"Let's talk to the man," Macen said lightly.

The Gorn's face appeared on the main viewer, "Who are you? You are not Starfleet. What business do you have with us?"

"We have Sarina Douglas in custody," Macen opened with.

"Who?" the Gorn played dumb.

"The human who was going to play a Romulan and kill Empress Donatra and Proconsul Sela," Macen decided to simply show the Gorn there were no secrets left.

"Release the female into my custody," the Gorn demanded.

"She'll be dead before I release her to you," Macen promised.

"Or will you be dead before you can issue another order, mammal?" the Gorn posed his own question.

"Commander, four starships are entering this star system. They are two _Galaxy_-class vessels and two _Defiant_-class escorts," P'ris informed Macen.

"Commander, the _Excalibur_, the _Hood_, the _Monitor_, and the _Merrimack_ have just entered the system and are in bound for our position. They just routed the Andorian invasions of their neighboring sectors. I'd say they're probably a little cranky about the whole affair right now. Captain Calhoun of the _Excalibur_ is especially known as a warlord strategist having liberated his home planet while still a teenager. Care to try your luck with him now?"

The Gorn consulted with his subordinates. While the _Nova_-class _Obsidian_ was negligible in their tactical analysis, the three _Galaxy_-class and two _Defiant_-class starships weighed the balance of power heavily in Starfleet's direction. And then the _Hood_, a carrier variant, began rolling fighters. The Gorn capitulated.

As the Gorn cruisers began to withdraw, Calhoun contacted Mueller. His next message was to Macen, "You owe me for this, Brin."

"Technically I owe Admiral Akaar for ordering you to our rescue," Macen grinned.

"When are you going to admit you needed my help this time around?" Calhoun wondered.

"Probably when you break down and realize you needed my help on Valo II," Macen rebutted him.

"I _never_ needed your help on Valo II," Calhoun retorted, "Orta did and I just played along."

"Right," Macen agreed sardonically.

"You can be a stubborn bastard," Calhoun observed.

"Have you ever taken an honest look in a mirror?" Macen quipped, "So what were you talking to Kat about before you called me?"

Calhoun wore a wry expression, "Eppy has throttled a few throats at Starfleet Command and cut Kat and I have orders to immediately return to Sector 221-G if not sooner."

"I bet Kat had a few words to say about that," Macen guessed.

"She said Eppy was just worried that I would sleep with her of we didn't come right back," Calhoun wryly admitted.

"There might be some truth in that," Macen ventured.

Calhoun scowled, "Never mind that. You owe me one."

"All right, I give. What will repaying you entail?" Macen asked.

"Just don't be surprised if Admiral Forger sends you into Sector 221-G one of these days," Calhoun warned.

"If it happens, we'll come running," Macen assured him.

"Always a pleasure, Captain;" Calhoun signed off.

* * *

As the _Excalibur_ and the _Trident_ moved off and set course for Thallonian Protectorate space, the other Starfleet commanders signaled their regards and began to move off to other assignments. Macen ordered Grace to set course for Starbase G-6.

He retired to his Ready Room to confer with Admiral Forger. After updating her he informed her of his destination. She was surprised he wasn't headed for Earth.

"A lot can happen between here and Earth," Macen commented, "I'm not headed to Starbase G-6 either. I'm going into the Briar Patch and dropping Douglas off with the Ba'ku."

"That's a quarantined area, Brin;" Forger scolded him.

"Like Magna Roma isn't?" Macen retorted.

Forger's cheeks reddened, "So what are you thinking?"

"Section 31 won't be looking for Sarina Douglas on Ba'ku and it'll be the ultimate penal colony for her," Macen suggested.

"I'll alert Alynna," Forger stated.

"No," Macen insisted, "Starfleet Intelligence is riddled with Section 31 sympathizers. This is between you and me."

Forger sighed, "Okay. But how will we explain Douglas' disappearance?"

"List her as KIA," Macen advised, "She died trying to escape. Given my team's reputation, it'll be believed."

"Yes, it will," Forger murmured.

"What was that?" Macen playfully inquired.

"Nothing," Forger replied.

* * *

The _Obsidian_ docked at Serenity Station and the entire crew, except Tessa and Galen 3, disembarked. After all the scuttlebutt aboard ship it was no surprise to anyone that Dakota Bedford relocated into McMasters' quarters aboard the station. The same had already occurred aboard the _Obsidian_ so it seemed a foregone conclusion.

Bedford's past as an ex-Maquis fighter and former lover of McMasters also became common knowledge. Afterwards, Bedford put in for a transfer to the ship's security department. But Forger had to approve the lateral transfer. She compromised. Bedford was now part of Jaycee Miller's security detail _and _was the ship's yeoman. Bedford seethed but she knew her only recourse was to leave the ship and join the station's security detachment.

Riker and Danan hosted Macen and Rockford to a private dinner. Riker shared that he'd replaced Chris and brought on a new Tactical Officer. Macen inquired as to who the replacements were.

"I managed to get one of the original engineers that constructed the station," Riker bragged, "Merik Cardan was one of the foremen during Serenity's construction and now he's its Chief of Operations."

"That's quite a leap for you," Rockford observed, "I was under the impression you didn't favor Cardassians."

"I'm learning," Riker admitted, "And who's better qualified to repair a Cardassian station than a Cardassian engineer?"

"Tom also hired a Zakdorn named Berent Undulation as Tactical Officer," Danan smirked. Rockford snickered as Danan added, "And you should see the way he slinks around."

"Are you prepared for a Zakdorn officer?" Macen inquired.

"He takes some getting used to, I'll admit;" Riker said ruefully.

"How are Kort and Radil doing?" Rockford wondered.

"Things are stormier than ever," Danan shared, "He won't treat her or run routine prenatal scans on her. She has to schedule visits so he can leave the Infirmary while she's there."

"It's not like he was being faithful in their marriage," Rockford pointed out, "And they'd previously agreed to a polyamorous relationship. So he should have expected this."

"Well, he didn't," Riker opined.

"Obviously," Macen said dryly.

"So when are they getting divorced?" Rockford inquired.

"They aren't," Danan said dismally, "Kort doesn't believe in it."

"What about the Bajoran Rite of Separation?" Macen asked, "It's pretty effortless."

"Kort walked off before Radil even finished her part of it," Riker said grimly, "Unless she completes it, and he does his part in front of witnesses, it isn't legally binding."

"They both just need to grow up," Macen commented.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

Forger settled Delain into her own office within her agency's hub, "Now, we just need to find you some cases to work on."

"Are there enough to go around?" Delain innocently asked.

Rockford couldn't help but laugh and she watched Delain get a little miffed, "I'm sorry. It isn't you. But Ziva, there are more cases than my agency can handle. I simply don't have enough qualified detective to accept every job we're offered."

"Really?" Delain perked up.

"Yes, and it's only going to get worse. Starfleet is exploring the rest of the Alpha Quadrant again. The _Luna_-class ships are being led by the _USS Titan_ into the Beta Quadrant. The _Voyager_ fleet is on a three year mission into the Delta Quadrant to track down what happened to the Borg. With the discovery of the quantum slipstream drive, our borders just grew a lot bigger. Fortunately the crystalline minerals needed to facilitate a slipstream drive are almost as rare as latinum so there won't be a lot of them constructed," Rockford explained, "But as the frontier stretches further and further away, our client base grows."

"I've always dreamed of being part of an agency like this," Delain admitted.

"Me too," Rockford confessed.

* * *

Macen showed up at his own long neglected office, "Hello Bryce."

Bryce Fanning wore an evil smile, "I've collected your job offers and organized your messages. It should only take you a week to get through it all."

Fanning's expression became absolutely ruthless, "And by the time you're done sorting that out, you'll be another week behind."

"You enjoy this, don't you?" Macen wearily asked.

"You betcha," Fanning enthused, "It's a perk."

"Hold my calls for a month," Macen said as he headed into his private office.

"As if," Fanning retorted.

Macen settled down to find an unmarked message urgently flagged for his attention. There was no sender, no point of origin, and no identity to trace attached to the message. Macen grimly realized it had to be Section 31.

He opened it and L'Haan's cool visage appeared, "I know Sarina Douglas is alive, Commander and I shall find her. And when I am done doing so, I shall spare no effort in assisting T'Kir in eliminating you. Rest easy while you can."

Macen deleted the message and headed out. Fanning yelped at him as he passed by, "Hey! You just got here!"

* * *

Macen interrupted Rockford while she aided Delain in her search for an appropriate case to tackle, "I just got a message from L'Haan."

Rockford scowled as she shut the door of her office, "And Miss Pollyanna had what to say?"

Macen described the message. Rockford thought it over, "You think the threat is credible?"

"Very," Macen confirmed it, "The problem is that T'Kir shared a telepathic link with me. She knows how I think to a degree. That could be problematic."

"So how do we respond?" she inquired.

"We go on with our lives," Macen assured her, "And when T'Kir and L'Haan appear on the horizon, we end them."

"I'm copacetic with that," Rockford said easily, "But speaking of going on with our lives, we have a wedding in two weeks. So don't get us entangled in anything long term."

"I have Amanda's assurances she won't call for at least two months," Macen shared.

"You lovely man," Rockford smiled, "Have you confirmed all our reservations?"

"We've been a tad busy," Macen said wryly.

Rockford smirked, "We'll go over it together after hours. Right now, I've got to plug Ziva into the thick of things."

"I'll leave you to it then," Macen said as he rose out of his chair.

"Hold it, buster! Tribute is due," Rockford grinned.

Macen rounded the desk, leaned down, and kissed her. It lingered for several minutes. Then he broke free.

"Bryce is going to kill me if I don't get back," Macen apologized.

"Damn! And you just tuned up my motor," Rockford pouted.

"Catch me in between reservations," Macen offered.

"Hah! The honeymoon is starting early," Rockford cheered.

* * *

"Well done, Agent Grace," L'Haan said from the screen.

Grace nodded, "Getting Sarina off of Ba'ku will be simplicity itself."

"You have done well in your present assignment for all these years," L'Haan said appreciatively, "But I think a change of venue is coming."

"You're finally assigning me to the _Intrepid_," Grace realized.

"Yes, Admiral Johnson is becoming problematic. And your husband has come dangerously close to the truth regarding some of our operatives inside of the Federation Diplomatic Corps. With you aboard, you can influence his thought processes," L'Haan shared.

"Ian will do as Ian does," Grace warned.

"A wife has ways of distracting her husband from certain truths," L'Haan assured her.

"The treaty with my people has been approved?" Grace wanted to know.

"Parvac has signed an alliance with us and you are no longer an exile," L'Haan informed her, "In exchange for our noninterference agreement, the Kelvan people will have unfettered access to the Beta Quadrant."

"As it should be," Grace opined.

"Rest easy, Agent Grace. Macen and his lover will soon be dead. Your Starfleet commission will be reactivated in the wake of that event and you shall finally join your husband's side," L'Haan promised, "And in the interim, the plans to rearrange the government and Starfleet Command are in motion. Soon Section 31 will rightfully direct the affairs of the Federation."

"I am so looking forward to it," Grace confided.

"So am I," L'Haan divulged.


End file.
